Intimations of Power
by Crimson Velvet Tears
Summary: Reika Urameshi is devastated by the loss of her mother. When she goes to America for school, she discovers some curious things about her past, and her future. She will need to use all of her new found powers to save herself, her friends, and her father. EDITED (grammar and punctuation corrected).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sooo, welcome to my new fan fic... I haven't done any in this genre before, But YYH is my favourite anime so I figured it should get some of my attention. ^.^

Well here's the typical disclaimer: I do not own, Yu Yu Hakusho... or their considerably sexy and ridiculous characters...however, Reika is MINE, as is the plot.

Thanks for reading!

~ V

P.S. This chapter is now different from the original. I have edited it a bit, and (thanks to a reviewer) changed Yusuke's name to what it should be. Not Yuskue. *face palm* I will be going through and editing the entire story, hopefully making it flow much better. No more uploading these babies at four in the bloody morning. :D Enjoy!

All writing that is in Italics is either a memory (which will be obvious), or a premonition.

Chapter 1

Reika Urameshi stood resolutely by her mother's grave, one long fingered hand rising to brush away the icy kiss of a raindrop as it caressed her silken cheek. Sarayashiki was cold this time of year; spring had brought a disappointing mixture of rain, fog, and despair. She watched as they lowered her mother's oak coffin into the dark, dank hole; her hands clenched desperately as she tried to hold back her tears. Even though she knew that the coffin was empty, that her beautiful mother had been cremated just days before this symbolic burying of her was still enough to bring all her pain, all her anger, crashing back to the fore. Her father placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his heat barely felt through the layer of her trench coat.

"It's time to go, Reika. We need to get you home and out of the rain." She shrugged his hand off angrily, stepping away from him to gaze down into the hole.

"I'm not fragile Dad. A little bit of cold water isn't going to do me in." She watched the hurt cross his still youthful face, then the hurt fled as his temper sparked indiscriminately into existence. A temper she had rightly inherited.

"Reika, we are leaving**, right now**!" He barked, stepping towards her. Kuwabara strode forwards, one hand outstretched to grab his best friend. Reika shook her head in warning, she had had plenty of experience dealing with her father's sometimes volatile temper, and there was no way she was backing down now. Her long hair lashed the air as she shook her head angrily, her next words leaving her mouth like the staccato beat of a rapid fire gun.

"Mom was sick, Dad. I, however, am perfectly healthy! Now leave me the hell alone so I can cry in peace!" She turned her back to him once more and glared down into the dark hole, where they were tossing dirt back into the grave. Reika stood there for what felt like hours, watching the hole drink greedily of the earth, listening to the rhythmic whoosh as it slowly filled. Her mother's grave. The grave that had been dug years before, when Keiko had come home from the doctor with horrifying news, a developing tumour in her brain, inoperable, and slowly but surely killing her. It had taken five years, but Keiko Urameshi had finally succumbed to the ravages of illness at the age of forty five. Rei barely registered the rain slipping silently down her cheeks, mingling with her own tears. It wasn't until she turned around and saw her uncle and father arguing in the vehicle, saw the windshield wipers flicking back and forth obscuring their faces, that she even knew there was moisture there. Scrubbing futilely at her eyes she stumbled towards the vehicle. The door jammed as she opened it, and with a vicious curse she ripped the door open and slid into the car. Yusuke flinched as she prodded him, interrupting his tirade mid sentence.

"We can go home now." Yusuke kicked the vehicle into drive, and proceeded to ignore Kuwabara and his daughter for the rest of the ride. Reika didn't care, her thoughts were occupied with memories of her mother.

Reika collapsed onto her futon, the emerald green comforter giving way beneath her supple form. She pillowed her head on her folded arms, brown eyes closing as she listened to the English rock gently flowing from her iPod docking station. It had taken her years, but she had learned English, thanks to her red haired uncle Shuichi. He'd gone through the basics with her, basic sentence structure and grammar. American slang still evaded her, why someone would yell 'burn' when they insulted someone seemed an idiotic thing to do. It wasn't until a couple months ago, when Shuichi had come to their house with some pamphlets, that she'd even realized his true intentions for teaching her the language.

"_I don't think I can go, Shuichi. Mom's still so sick, and Dad's running himself ragged between the ramen booth and taking care of her. I'm working as a maid at a hotel and taking night courses at the university. I know if he wanted he could shut the booth down...but it was left to her by her parents when they died, and he knows it makes her happy to have us working there, taking care of it after all of these years." Shuichi's emerald eyes, so kind and yet so sharp seemed to bore into her. _

"_I understand if you don't want to come live with me in America... I know you can finish your degree here, do your social work here, but this is a rare opportunity. You still have half a semester until your finals, and then the following semester and summer to decide. Just think about it, put the application in, and if you're accepted than you have the chance to go somewhere new, experience a new lifestyle. The Reika I know would jump at the chance." She watched the small smile pull at his lips, the warmth and affection in his eyes. With a sigh she grabbed the package of forms, ripped it open, and started reading. Shuichi's smile spread into a grin and he happily began pointing out programs she could take in the foreign exchange division. By the end of the package she was more excited then she'd been in months, and eagerly signed the necessary forms. It wasn't until Shuichi hugged her goodbye, leaving her with the number for his home phone in New York, that she wondered what her parents would think about this. _

Reika tried to fall asleep, really, she did. But the pounding in her head wouldn't abate, and her throat was parched. Grunting she pushed herself up off her bed and padded barefoot down the hallway and into the kitchen. She paused just outside the kitchen, wary of the light glowing from inside. Peeking around the corner she caught sight of her father, sitting at the table, head in his hands and his shoulder shaking as he sobbed. Oh. Steeling herself she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Resting her cheek on his head she breathed deeply of his spicy scent and wondered when the pain would end. Yusuke froze when she touched him, but gradually relaxed as his sobs became more of a cleansing than a turbulent release of pain and anger. After a couple of minutes she pulled him off the chair and dragged him upstairs.

"You need to sleep Dad, Even if it's just for a couple of hours." Yusuke flopped onto his bed, curling up on his side. Reika looked down at him, her eyes tracing the familiar stubborn features of her only living relative. Yusuke was 46 years old, the only thing that marked his age were the scars on his arms, hands, and chest, and the lines of grief and laughter on his face. Other than that, Yusuke could be any young thirty something man. Muttering darkly to herself she curled up next to him, and wrapped her arms around him, pillowing his head on her shoulder.

"Just go to sleep, daddy. You'll feel better tomorrow, I promise." Yusuke huffed slightly at that, a small smile quirking his lips. After a few minutes she could sense he was sleeping, and as she lay there, she wondered if her promise would ever come true.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aaand Chapter 2! Woo!

Once again...*sigh* I do not own Yu Yu Hakuso or its characters...however the plot and Reika are mine... so hands off.

Enjoy!

P.S. Hiya ya'll. This chapter has now been edited as well. I hope you enjoy the new version. :3

Writing in Italics is either a memory (which will be obvious) or a premonition.

Chapter 2

SIX MONTHS LATER (Late August)

"You're going Reika, and that's final!" Yusuke slammed his fist down on the table, cracking it slightly. Reika eyed the table, looked up at the expression on her father's inscrutable face, and grinned.

"Fine. I knew you would be like this... so my bags are mostly packed and my flight is booked for tomorrow morning." Yusuke's temper deflated and he laughed at his young daughter.

"Good. Shuichi will be there waiting for you, he told me so himself." Reika hummed a reply around her spoon, the utensil eagerly shoveling rice into her mouth. Needless to say her manners were more akin to her father's than her mother's.

"I'm going to go finish packing, and cleaning my room." Yusuke watched his only child walk away from him even if it was only to her room; he still knew that as of this time tomorrow, she'd be gone. Because of this reality he wondered, not for the first time, what dangers awaited her out in the world away from his strength and protection. _At least Kurama will be with her_.

"DAD! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KEYS? AND MY JACKET! ACK!" Yusuke grinned mischievously as he heard his daughter tramping around upstairs, rummaging through drawers and cursing vehemently when she didn't find her belongings. She came rampaging down the stairs, whiskey coloured eyes blazing.

"I found my keys... and guess where they were?" Her keys were clenched in one fist, her jacket in the other. Yusuke looked up at the ceiling and shrugged, trying his best to suppress the laughter tickling his throat.

"In your laundry basket... now why would they be there I wonder?" She demanded stalking forwards to poke him in the chest. That was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back; Yusuke burst out laughing, and continued to do so when he saw the enraged look on her pointed face. Growling the young girl turned on her heel and walked out the door, snatching her luggage up as she passed into the foyer. Yusuke yelped and ran after her, catching her around the middle as he laughed.

"I'm sorry, Rei! I just c-couldn't help mys-self!" Reika blew her hair out of her face and turned around to hug her father.

"You're such a goof ball," She replied affectionately, nuzzling his cheek, "I'll see you in a couple of months. Now be good while I'm gone, and make sure you stay in touch and go see Kuwabara and Yukina sometimes too...oh and don't forget Hajime's birthday is next Tuesday." Yusuke made a surprised face and Reika laughed, Kuwabara and Yukina's son Hajime was turning 20 next week, and the blue haired boy made sure the entire world knew it too. Reika tossed her suit case into the back of the cab and hugged her father one more time.

"I love you," She whispered, clutching him a little tighter. Yusuke smiled softly, breathing her pine like scent in one last time before letting her go. He watched her face twist from sadness back to excitement; it was then that he knew he was making the right decision in letting her go.

"I love you too."

TEN HOURS LATER

Reika groaned as her head throbbed ruthlessly, the child next to her screaming once more into her ear. Ten hours aboard a flimsy metal flying structure was enough to put a girl off travelling permanently... and ten hours of screaming children was nearly enough to put her off procreation as well. Rubbing her temples she popped an Ibuprofen and swallowed it down with some of the tea left over from earlier. Grimacing at the taste she tilted her head back against the headrest and counted down the seconds until the child stopped its caterwauling. Only minutes later the captain's voice came over the sound system announcing their descent into LaGuardia airport in New York. The plane jostled as it landed, making Reika pale and pray to God they weren't all about to die. Maybe when Christmas came she'd make her father come visit her... yes, a spectacular idea. _He_ could fly to her instead of vice versa, and _he_ could deal with the turbulence and the terrifying realization that the plane could fall from the sky at **any freaking minute**. She got off that plane faster than a kid runs towards an ice cream truck, her long hair trailing behind her like a banner. She clutched her purse to her as she pushed through the crowd. Her luggage was easy enough to find and then she was walking through the crowd, waiting for a glimpse of tell tale red hair. She heard her name called from behind her and turned to see Shuichi standing there, his green eyes bright. Reika grinned at him and waved before running over to him. She enveloped him in a hug, laughing as he let out a startled 'oomph' and wrapped his own arms around her.

"How was your flight?" He asked, his deceptively soft voice heard even over the chatter in the airport. Reika shrugged one round shoulder and smirked.

"I wanted to commit mass homicide most of the time. So, I've decided that Dad is coming to see me over the Christmas break, since I'm not flying until I go home in the spring." Shuichi laughed as she shuddered, and as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders he noticed that something about her had changed. Her scent was slightly different, her build was leaner, her face more pointed... and her eyes were slightly lighter than before. He contemplated the changes as they walked to his car, and he wondered if she had more of her father in her than her mother.

Shuichi's penthouse apartment was impressive and thankfully furnished tastefully as well. The carpet was navy, and the walls were an off white that wasn't too glaring. Water colour paintings graced the walls, and emerald green drapes along with throw rugs added some brighter colour. Her room was an en-suite; a bedroom, bathroom, small living room combination that made her rather happy. The rest of her luggage would be coming in a couple of days and by then she'd be settled and pre-reading her textbooks. Shuichi patted her on the head and muttered something banal about making dinner. Grinning like an idiot Reika plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. This year was going to be awesome!

NEAR THE END OF SPRING SEMESTER

Reika ran down the hallways, her breath huffing frantically as she lugged her backpack through the group of students surrounding the door to her classroom. She pushed through them, ignoring the muttered commentary about her rudeness. Her usual seat at the front was occupied so she took one near the end row, surreptitiously sliding herself into the seat and taking out her laptop.

Fifty minutes later Reika was half asleep on her folded arms when she felt a feeling of paranoia settle over her. Unease slithered through her, pricking her senses and sending the hairs on her arms upright. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw a man staring at her. His eyes were so dark they seemed like pits, and his skin was unnaturally pale.

She'd think he was some stereotypical Goth type, if it wasn't for the feeling that the tiny little fangs she could see were absolutely real. For the rest of the class she felt as if she should get up and run, every gut instinct she'd ever had telling her to flee this obvious threat. When the bell finally rang she grabbed her bag and walked fast enough that she was the first one out of the class. She took a sharp right and went through the fire exit and into a back courtyard. Eyes flickering between the shadows Reika quickly made her way out of the campus and towards the subway. She rounded a corner and smacked directly into a hard, cold chest. Hands gripped her biceps and lifted her completely off the ground, her head cracked against the cement wall as he pinned her there, his black eyes flashing with bloodlust. Reika let loose a piercing scream and brought her knee up, catching him in the groin. With a grunt he dropped her, but as she ducked to the right and tried to run down the tunnel his leg struck out and knocked her to the ground. Her backpack went skidding across the asphalt, and with a guttural snarl he was on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Bastard! Get off of me!" She demanded, struggling futilely beneath his much stronger form. His cruel laughter bit into her pride and with an angry yell she yanked as hard as she could with her right arm, slipped it from his grasp and thrust the heel of her hand into his nose. She rolled him over so she was in the dominant position and wrapped both of her now free hands around his throat. The oddest sensation swept through her, a warm wind caressed her skin and hair, and her entire body felt taut and languid at the same time. The demon beneath her froze, fear shining in his onyx eyes. Reika felt the wind shift, become colder, more predatory. Blue light burst from her hands and as it sunk into his skin he screamed. Every vein in his body turned black, and as the blue light encased his entire body Reika felt more energized now than she had in her entire life. With a snap the light faded, and Reika was left sitting on a corpse with her hands around a cool, stiff neck. Screeching she threw herself off of him, wiping her hands hysterically on her jean clad legs she scooped up her backpack and turned to run. Her eyes couldn't help but glance at the dead demon one last time, and she knew his black eyes would haunt her for years to come.

Shuichi paced along the stretch of navy carpet that made up his living room, wondering where the hell his niece was. He heard the elevator doors open, and recognized her familiar footfalls as she walked down the hallway. Sighing in relief he turned to the door just as she opened it. His relief quickly changed to surprise when he caught the scent of a demon on her skin, and saw the bruises rapidly appearing on her cheek and wrists not to mention the assortment of scrapes on her arms and forehead.

"What happened?" He demanded worriedly, walking forwards to grasp her clothed biceps and examine her for wounds. Reika ripped herself away from him; her eyes were ripe with distrust.

"I was attacked." Shuichi paused for a moment, and then replied,

"You were mugged?" Reika shook her head, long hair twisting silkily around her face.

"No. He was at the university. He followed me to the subway, and he attacked me. I'm pretty sure he was trying to kill me." His emerald eyes widened, and he looked at her more closely. If he searched beneath the rank scent of the demon and down to her own it was much stronger, sharper, as if she her body had had a sudden influx of hormones and power.

"Tell me what happened, Reika. And I mean _everything_." The weary girl sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around one of the throw pillows. In a hard, slightly brisk voice she told him about the demon, about blue light and the warm, almost seductive wind that had turned his veins black and, inevitably, killed him. When she finished her story she looked him in the eye, silently demanding an explanation. Shuichi groaned inwardly and sat down in the chair across from her.

"When your father was fourteen he died saving a small child. He was given a choice: to be a wandering spirit bound to the Earth, because the Reikai didn't have a place for him, or he could take a test to revive himself. Yusuke took the test, came back, and became the Spirit Detective for the prince of Reikai, Koenma. Because of his revival, Yusuke found out that he possessed psychic gifts. These gifts included the ability to harness his inner spirit energy and manifest it in the physical world. Abilities such as these have been known to pass down to the line to children and so forth, but we didn't think you would manifest," Reika cocked one slim eyebrow at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you didn't exhibit any powers until now. I guess your trigger, much like Kuwabara's was extreme physical danger." Reika sat back on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment. She struggled with the feelings flooding through her; anger, sadness, hurt, and overall a sudden dissociation from her identity.

"So, my father has been lying to me for my entire life." Shuichi shifted uneasily and cleared his throat.

"Actually, we all have. Hiei and I are not human, Reika. We're from Makai, the Demon World. I am a centuries old fox demon, and Hiei is a powerful fire demon. Your uncle Kuwabara also has spirit abilities... and so does Genkai. Yukina is a demon as well, although she is an ice apparition." A soft whimper escaped Reika's lips at his explanation; she dropped her head into her hands and started to breathe deeply.

"Well, nothing like having your entire world reformed around you in one afternoon to make a girl question her entire existence... did mom know?" Shuichi smiled softly, nodding when she looked up at him.

"My name, Reika, is Youko Kurama. But I go by Shuichi in the human realm." She pursed her lips together for a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay... Kurama it is." With a quick wave of dismissal Reika stood and started to walk away.

"I'm going to bed, uncle. I'll see you in the morning, and I promise I'll have more questions." Kurama smiled at her retreating back, glad that despite her shock she wasn't pulling away from him in hurt or fear.

"And I promise I will answer them."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Woot woot!

DISCLAIMER of Annoyingness... I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... but I do own Reika and the plot. Pfft.

Now read on!

P.S. Another edited chappie! 3

Chapter 3

Writing in Italics is either a memory, or a premonition...it will be obvious.

"REIKA! SHUICHI! OPEN UP DAMNIT I KNOW HE'S IN THERE!" Reika was startled into wakefulness, and as she rolled over to look at her alarm clock she fell off her bed and smacked her head on the corner of her bedside table. Cursing loudly she pushed herself to her feet and padded barefoot to the door. The spy hole showed a froth of orange hair and freckles; shaking her head groggily Reika wondered why the hell Kuwabara would be in America of all places. She ripped open the door and was nearly bowled over as the irate human burst into the penthouse.

"Yusuke! I know you're here, you bastard!" Kurama came around the corner, one long fingered hand rubbing at his eyes blearily.

"Kazuma? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning." Kuwabara stampeded around the house for a couple of moments, before realizing that Urameshi was indeed, not there. "Where is he? Yusuke closed down the ramen booth and left a note saying he was going home for a couple of months! I figured he meant he was coming here to visit Reika since she's all he has left." Kurama froze, his normally fair skin turning even whiter.

"He must have gone back to the family residence. It's been what...twenty three years since he last saw them? He promised he'd go visit after Keiko passed, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Reika's bullshit meter was going off at such a high frequency she wondered their eyes weren't _both_ brown. Every once in a while her father or Kuwabara would say something that didn't quite make sense... well, it made sense **now**, since she knew the context of the comment...but they would always look over at her afterward as if expecting her to jump and yell "Aha! I know your secret now!" Reika glared at both of them, pissed that they seemed to be unaware of her anger.

"You can both just stop right where you are. Whatever story you're concocting to tell me won't work. We don't **have** any family residences. Atsuko died penniless, and was estranged from her family. Keiko's family left her the ramen booth, and that was it. Trust me; I was there when they read the will. So why don't you two tell me what's actually going on. NOW." Kurama smirked slightly, a small chuckle escaping his lips when he noticed the gobsmacked expression on Kuwabara's face.

"Reika had a run in with a demon last night...it would seem she is more like her father than we had thought." Kuwabara seemed confused for a couple moments then looked terrified. "She's a Mazoku?" he exclaimed, stepping back away from her. Kurama snorted, shaking his head.

"No. She is a human psychic, baka. She used her own spirit energy to kill the demon." Kuwabara seemed to contemplate this for a moment then shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well... we kinda expected it to happen sooner or later. We should probably tell Urameshi..." Reika snorted indignantly, geez her uncle could be so dim sometimes.

"Who just happens to be missing, Kuwabara. You have to go back to Japan and look for him. **Now**. Because I so can't deal with this right now, I have finals to study for, and packing to do. When I get back I'll reopen the ramen booth and possibly help in the search. Until then, you are just going to have to look for him alone." Kuwabara opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when Kurama shook his head slightly. He would deal with Reika, if there was one person other than her father who could get through to her it was her favourite uncle. Kuwabara sighed, stepped forwards and hugged her gently.

"I'll find the bastard, Reika. I promise."

THREE WEEKS LATER.

"I'll be following you back in a month or so, I just have to finish off some research at the University." Kurama walked along side his niece and wondered if she was actually listening to anything he said. She'd clammed up tighter than he'd expected, refusing to talk to him or Kuwabara. Even Yukina hadn't been able to get through to her. When she grunted and continued walking he figured she'd at least heard him.

"It doesn't matter if you come home or not. They haven't found Dad yet, so it's obvious he doesn't **want** to be found. He'll come back whenever he feels like it...he's probably fighting in Russia in some crazy ass tournament or something. Pfft." Kurama suppressed a grin, Reika's sarcasm was closer to the truth than she suspected.

"Mm. It is a possibility. I will be back, no matter what you think. I got you first class tickets, so at least you'll be more comfortable than you were on your flight here." Reika nodded in thanks, her shoulders hunching as she turned to face him.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you... I really liked it here... even with all the revelations." She hugged him tightly around the middle, inhaling his floral scent one last time before turning away from her crimson hair uncle and setting off towards her gate.

The flight wasn't quite as harrowing as the first one...well, at least that's what she told her shaking legs as she unlocked the door and wandered into her house. It was eerily silent, and oddly clean. She wondered if Yukina had come by and cleaned it while she was gone...or if her father had done it before he left. Not that that was high on her list of realized expectations. Chuckling softly she climbed the stairs to her room, and dropped her bags on the floor with a thud. She plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes wearily; she'd unpack in the morning...maybe. If she had the energy. The last thing she saw before she went to bed was the picture of her and her parents at the beach that she kept on her bedside table.

A couple of months went by, and all Reika did was work the ramen booth during the day and as a bartender at a local nightclub during the night. She was pulling in enough money to pay the bills, and feed herself, all without dipping in to the funds her father had left in the bank account. This was one of the reasons she was so positive he wasn't coming back; he didn't take **any** money with him. Not a dime. It was like he up and disappeared to an alternate dimension or something. The only thing she was sure about was that if he ever came back she'd kick his traitorous ass. First her mom dies, and now he up and leaves her? No note, no "Hey honey, just going for a quick jaunt to Brazil, see ya in a year!" And now she was stuck working a dead end job unable to go to school, because if she did she wouldn't be able to pay the mortgages. She didn't know that days later, she would have all the work she could possibly need...and none of it boring.

Koenma glanced up at flustered Kurama and wondered what in all the three worlds could make him look so worried.

"What can I do for you Kurama?" The kitsune stopped his pacing for a moment before he turned to face the spirit Prince.

"Reika's powers have awakened. She was attacked when we were living in America and managed to kill the demon with her own spirit energy." Koenma's brown eyes widened comically, his mouth opened and his pacifier fell to the ground. The fox demon nearly jumped when the spirit Prince burst into delighted laughter, jumped up and danced on his desk.

"George! Summon Botan! We have a new Spirit Detective candidate!" Kurama strode forwards gracefully, his eyes flashing gold.

"No! I did not come here to allow you to use Reika like you did her father! We haven't been able to find Yusuke yet, and even Hiei's Jagan can't find the bastard! She needs training and protection, Koenma, not your bureaucratic hypocrisy!" Koenma eyed the kitsune slyly, his smile more than a little disturbing.

"Well then, why don't you take her to Genkai's... she'll be safe enough there with you and the psychic, and since Yukina's visiting her right now her and Kuwabara will be there as well." Kurama cocked one red eyebrow at the toddler, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I will take her there... but don't think I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here, Koenma. She will be trained, but we will try our best to make sure she doesn't become your tool."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'm hoping for reviews on this story... since I'm uploading the first 6 chapters all at once, I shall be lenient lol.

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine...Reika IS mine... so enjoy!

P.S. Edited for your viewing pleasure. Lol.

Italics indicate memories and/or premonitions... it shall be obvious!

Chapter 4

"Reika, I know you don't want to shut the shop down, but you need to come with us and deal with your powers." Reika shoved away from the counter top and glided towards the fridge.

"I don't care! I'm dealing on my own with all this spirit crap!" Kurama latched onto her arm as she passed him, spinning her around to face him.

"What 'spirit crap'?" He asked, sitting her down on the kitchen stool.

"Geez. I keep seeing things when I'm at work. People with cat ears, and horns, and funny coloured skin. And the dreams... they don't come very often but I keep dreaming about red skies and tall purple trees with the brightest green leaves I've ever seen..." Her voice faded off, a slight glazed look in her eyes. Kurama shook her by the shoulders, fear flashing thorough him.

'Reika? What happens in these dreams?" She paused for a moment, contemplating. "Fighting. People in a ring fighting, coloured marbles with names on them, my father laughing as a man with red hair and a horn on his forehead floats around him yelling 'Urameshi!' and crimson eyes, just these eyes floating in the darkness... but, there's a fire in them, dark and hungry, like the pits of Hell." Kurama watched several emotions pass across her face, confusion, amusement, and finally awe and the smallest flash of curiosity. He hummed in reply, drawing her into a hug.

"Well, if you come to Genkai's to train than you maybe she can help you with the dreams." Reika's head snapped up and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Really? Are you trying to bribe me?" Kurama's laughter instantly put her on edge; every time he laughed it normally meant she'd said something stupid. Or cute. Damn she hated being cute.

"Yes. I am **definitely** bribing you." Reika shook her head in disbelief, reaching forwards to hug him.

"Fine. I'll go, but only for a couple of weeks. I can't stay away any longer." Nodding curtly the kitsune latched onto her wrist and dragged her towards the door.

"Don't I need to pack a bag or something?" Reika queried urgently, grabbing her keys from the fruit bowl on the way by.

"No, Genkai has training clothes for you there." Reika whimpered, just training clothes? How much **training** was she going to be doing?

"Come on girl; get your ass in gear!" Reika fled from the gravelly voice of her instructor as fast as she could, running up the numerous stairs in front of the temple with all the energy she could muster. She'd been here a week and already she'd dropped ten pounds...not that she'd **needed** to drop the weight. It had just melted off, because when Genkai told you you'd be running that morning, you were actually **running**. Panting heavily Reika reached the top of the steps and planted her feet. She bent over at the waist and huffed and puffed for a moment.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'LL NEVER OUTRUN A DEMON AT THIS RATE!" Cursing inwardly Reika popped back onto her feet and started running back down the stairs; each step she cursed vehemently in her head and thanked God Genkai wasn't a telepath.

Reika hit the shower after her training, groaning as the hot water slid over her aching muscles and the bruises she was rapidly acquiring. The dust slid off her body, along with the blood and sweat from her scrapes upon scrapes. Humming as the warmth loosened her tight muscles she thought about the dream she'd had last night.

_The blood red sky was rapidly darkening with purple-grey clouds; the scent of rain was fresh on the air. The cool breeze fluttered her long dark hair, sending goosebumps slithering across her skin. Long arms wrapped around her from behind, the scent of burning pine drifting into her nostrils. _

"_Are you cold, hasaki?" A deep voice murmured near her ear, lips tracing a fiery trail along the sensitive skin of her neck._

"_Not anymore," She whispered, leaning into the exorbitant warmth of the male behind her. His chuckle reverberated through her, sending a thrill of affection and need tugging at her heart. The slight brush of teeth and his answering throaty purr made her sigh softly and reach around behind her to clutch at his hip as he nuzzled and nipped her neck. She enjoyed this casual intimacy between them, his innate ability to make her physically and mentally respond to him, on every level. She turned around in his arms, gasping as he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her closer. His teeth sank into her throat, drawing a groan from her mouth with pervasive ease. He lapped the small droplets of blood off her flesh, and when he raised his head and kissed her she could taste her own sweet coppery essence on his tongue. Moaning he clutched her closer, slipping his tongue into her mouth, trying his best to devour her. She let one hand reach up and thread into his silken hair, and the other scratched lazily down his chest to his belt. Dragging him even closer she nuzzled against his mouth, nipping on his bottom lip hard enough to have him growling. He spun her around and slammed her up against a wall, attacking her mouth with his own. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tightly into the heat between her thighs. She keened lightly, watching his dark head nuzzle her collarbone, his teeth nipping off the buttons of her shirt until it fell open. His teeth closed around her breast and she cried out eagerly. _

"_I love you," She panted, scrunching his hair between her fingers, he looked up and all she saw was the brilliance of his crimson eyes. _

"_I love you to, hasaki." _

It was disturbing her slightly; the dreams about crimson eyes had evolved to add pale skin and dark hair, and the oddest feeling of lust and contentment. She had no clue really who he was, only that a sense of familiarity nagged at her. She had seen those eyes somewhere, and she knew it! She turned the knobs off and stepped out of the shower in a whoosh of steam. One hand swept across the mirror and she stared at her own reflection. Her large brown eyes seemed a touch to wide for her face, combined with a long slim nose and her wide lips, she thought she looked more like a Faery elf than she had a right too. She brushed her teeth and moisturized her legs quickly before slipping into her robe. Her slippers made minimal noise on the tatami floors as she glided back to her room, closing the door behind her. A couple of more weeks like this and she'd be in the best condition of her life, and will have doubled the amount of scars she already had. With a heavy sigh she climbed into her futon and prayed that tonight her meditation techniques would drive the dreams away.

"No it doesn't work, you baka! I'm **still** having the dreams, so your bloody bribe is now null and void!" Reika paced angrily back and forth between Genkai and Kurama, her entire body tense and radiating fury. Genkai cocked an eyebrow at the kitsune, who smirked and shrugged one lean shoulder.

"The dreams have changed though haven't they? No longer fragments, you're seeing full sequences that you can actually **understand**." Her answering curse was enough to confirm his analysis.

"I almost prefer the fragments, they were less disturbing. I wish they would just go away completely!" Genkai stepped forwards and prodded the girl in the ribs hard enough to make her hiss.

"That's impossible, dimwit. Your visions are part of you now, and since they are a form of precognition I'm guessing, since the future is so fluid, only about half of them will actually come true." Reika felt an unwilling flash of loss and anguish as she considered the possibility that she might never feel that blend of lust and contentment, of need and acceptance, and love.

"I... I think they might be more accurate than that. In the past couple of months about seventy percent of the dreams I've had have come to pass... only the ones that feel further ahead haven't happened yet." Genkai pondered her comment for a moment than shrugged. "I guess that means your ability to judge others decisions is good as well, your powers adapt to the elements around you and take into account their variables as well...quite unusual I may add." Reika snorted, running one long fingered hand through her tousled hair.

"I don't care how unusual my gift is, I want to sleep without seeing **him** again." Kurama suppressed a laugh; she had the most unusual expression of exasperation and longing on her face.

"Seeing who?" He asked softly, watching her face shut down instantly, becoming completely devoid of emotion in the blink of an eye.

"Crimson eyes," she whispered, looking out the window with her stony eyes. Kurama felt warmth in his chest as he thought about her dreams, about **who** she was dreaming about.

"You need to finish your training, Reika. You need to be able to defend yourself from the world around you, and not just demons, but from people who would use you as well."Her eyes narrowed, and he felt the predatory interest swell inside her.

"Like who?" She crooned, stepping towards him menacingly. Kurama's kitsune instincts told him to defend himself, to change into a more powerful and defensible form. He ignored those instincts; he knew Reika wouldn't hurt him unless he did something to deserve it. He weighed his options, tell her about Koenma and have her aware of his possible interference in her life, or possibly peak her interest and have her do exactly the opposite of what she should.

"Prince Koenma, the leader of the Reikai wants you to become spirit detective... the same position your father held under him before you were born." The chilling glaze in her eyes melted, and he saw the curiosity peak in her eyes.

"Why did my father quit?" She asked brightly, sitting down on the edge of the kitchen counter and eyeing him avidly. Genkai barked out a laugh and shook her head.

"He didn't quit, you idiot. They **fired** him."Reika's frown was enough to have Kurama back pedaling a bit.

"Why would they fire him? He would have been a perfect candidate if he had powers like me, and considering how stubborn he is I doubt many demons got away from him." Kurama eyed the old psychic for a moment, continuing the story when he saw her nod.

"I wish your father was here to explain this to you, but I guess I can do it just as well. We fought a very powerful psychic named Sensui when your father was fifteen. Sensui killed your father... he was on the ground, and his heart had stopped. Your father's ancestor, Raizen, activated your father's dormant demon genetics. He caused an atavism, your father went through a genetic physiological change in moments, and he **became** a demon. A Mazoku to be specific, a very ancient and powerful race of demons. He used his new found strength and power to defeat and kill Sensui. King Enma feared your father's strength and sent the Spirit Defence Force after him, to capture and immobilize him. Koenma risked his own inheritance to fight for Yusuke, for his freedom, and it worked. Yusuke went to Makai for 2 years to train and develop his new powers. He finally came back... for Keiko. He knew she wouldn't wait for him forever, he'd been 'terminated' from the Spirit Detective position when he became a demon... and he knew that he would forever be hounded by Reikai if he maintained any prolonged contact with Makai, so he cut all ties with the other realms and has lived as a human every since." The curiosity had faded to rage; Kurama watched the hurt and disbelief mingle until he wasn't sure exactly how she would react.

"So many secrets for so long...and now he's gone. Is he in Makai?" She asked abruptly pushing off from the counter with some new found purpose.

"Most likely. Koenma has used his resources to look for Yusuke, but they think he is being shielded by someone with great psychic power, or he is using considerably strong talismans to hide his demonic energy signature. Even Hiei can't seem to find him." Reika froze at the fire demon's name, her eyes going wide.

"Hiei? He was on your team as well, right?" Kurama nodded, watching her reactions closely. "I remember him vaguely, he was the short dark haired guy who always sat in the corner and never said anything...right?" Genkai chuckled as she thought back on the Dark Tournament. "Yes, Hiei is a man of few words. But when he decides to say something, he does say it with a certain blunt flair." Reika nodded gently, her eyes far away. They snapped back to the present and pinned themselves on Kurama.

"I want to see Koenma, uncle. I want to ask him a few questions." The fox demon shook his head rapidly, his green eyes wide.

"Not a good idea at all, Reika. Koenma is a politician and ruler, you can't trust him." Genkai watched Reika closely, saw her father's stubbornness etched in the lines of her face. Sighing the old psychic turned to Kurama and glared at him. Kurama dithered for a moment, shifting uneasily.

"Fine. I'll arrange a meeting for tomorrow morning."

Reika glanced down at the black cargo pants and black muscle shirt and wondered whose closet they had raided. She was waiting outside of Koenma's office, still feeling slightly nauseous after her trip through the swirling vortex that Kurama had referred to as a 'portal' between dimensions. Personally she thought it was just another way to torture her. The doors opened and a tall blonde haired ogre gestured for her to enter.

"Thank you, George, you may wait outside." Reika walked into the room, her eyes trained intently on the navy chair facing away from her. It twirled around and Reika had to use every ounce of discipline she had not to burst into cackling laughter. The toddler sat before her, a blue pacifier sticking out of his mouth, and the large blue and red hat on his head did nothing to still the spasms in her abdomen.

"Hello Reika, it is a pleasure to meet you." Reika coughed slightly and glided forwards to shake his offered hand.

"Sir," She replied curtly, taking the seat he had gestured so courteously towards.

"Kurama told me you wanted to speak to me, what about?" Reika gathered her wits for a moment, her golden eyes pinned to Koenma's desk as she rapidly considered her options for the umpteenth time.

"If I accept the position of spirit detective will it allow me access to Makai?" Koenma hid a grin behind his binky, and brought his hands together with a clap.

"Yes, it will. But only when you are on missions, I won't allow you unlimited access to the demon realm just so you can look for your father." Reika thought fast, this could be a chance to refine her psychic abilities...and to find her father; even if she had to be overtly fast about it she could still find information, still search to a limited degree. It was better than nothing. She looked up, met Koenma's brown eyes and grinned.

"I'll do it."

"What? Reika, you can't do this! I already told you how this would end, look how Koenma treated your father!" Kurama's outraged cry was the most emotion she'd seen him show, ever. His eyes were blazing gold and she could see shimmering strands of silver appearing in his hair.

"It doesn't matter, Kurama. I **need** this job; it's all I have at the moment." She looked him in the eye meaningfully, hoping he'd stop pushing for a moment and allow her to explain...in private. He sighed angrily; twitching his hand to the side dismissively he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway towards the portal room.

"Botan will go with you back to Ningenkai. She'll have some tools for you, and some advice." Reika nodded to the spirit Prince before fleeing after her fox eared uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Does anyone else get tired of writing disclaimers? Geeez... so, here it is! YYH is not mine! Hiei (unfortunately) is not mine...T.T However, Reika is!

P.S. Le sigh. Another chapter edited!

Italics indicated memories and/or premonitions! It WILL be obvious lol.

Chapter 5

"You'd better explain what's going on Reika, and fast." Kurama stood in Genkai's kitchen, his hands curled into fists at his side, lips pursed in a frown. Reika stopped a couple feet away from him, a small smile on her lips.

"Koenma's allowing me access to Makai for my missions." The kitsune understood instantly, and still disagreed.

"It isn't safe, Rei! You're barely even trained, and despite the strength of your powers you'll be killed!" Reika grinned cheekily, her father's cockiness shining through her eyes.

"Well than I guess it's a good thing you'll be protecting me on my missions, isn't it?" Reika heard her instructors raspy laugh come from behind her and turned to face the old woman.

"What are you laughing at Grandma?" She asked, propping her hands on her hips. Genkai muttered something about "like father; like daughter," and walked past her to the counter, where she grabbed her pack of cigarettes and wandered outside.

"Fine. I'll go on the missions with you. It's a good thing I owe your father." Reika chuckled happily and embraced him, burying her face in his neck.

"I want to find him so badly... and then I want to stab him in the hand with a very dull knife." Kurama choked back a laugh, his emerald eyes dancing.

"You are very precious to all of us, Reika. If anything happened to you or Hajime..." His voice faded off into thought and Reika poked him in the forehead.

"Koenma said Botan would be here soon to give me some gear." Emerald eyes narrowed and the kitsune tilted his head.

"She's already here, waiting in the training room." Reika grabbed his wrist and dragged him after her.

"No way am I dealing with that crazy woman all alone, Botan is **way** too cheerful for me to deal with right now."

One Month Later

Reika yelped as she barely managed to dodge a blow from the lumbering demon before her, his large hammer like fist crashing into the ground on her right. With a curse she slammed her elbow into the back of his neck and swept his legs out from under him. It took her a couple of tries but she managed to get the spirit cuffs around his wrists, effectively draining him of strength and energy. Kurama walked up to her and glanced down at the green tinged demon amusedly.

"Well, at least you got him...it only took you getting smacked around for ten minutes to do so." Reika glared over her shoulder at the fox demon, her long lithe legs flexing as she bent over to heave the demon to his feet.

"If you had stepped in and gave me a hand I wouldn't have gotten smacked around **at all**, no?" She replied irately, flicking a fallen strand of hair out of her face.

"If I help you all the time you won't get any better... now will you?" Her reply was a flip of her middle finger and a saucy grin. She tapped the watch on her wrist, glancing down when a hologram of Koenma appeared.

"Yes, Reika?"

"Criminal DC-203 has been captured, Sir. Request permission for a portal to escort prisoner to Reikai." Koenma nodded curtly, waving when he spied Kurama behind the short human girl.

" Kurama! So good to see you're keeping an eye on Reika! She's almost as effective as her father was! And a sight more respectful," He muttered the last darkly, pulling a chuckle from Kurama.

"Yes, Reika is coming along well. And if I may say, she brings in more demons **alive** then her father did." Koenma laughed knowingly, "That she does. I will see you all soon." The hologram faded and a vortex opened. Reika watched as two members of the SDF walked out, their lean forms encased head to toe in body armour, guns slung across their backs.

"Prisoner DC-203 is ready for transport." Reika handed the demon over to them and turned to walk away. She froze when she heard the comment that slipped from the one SFD soldier.

"Can't believe Koenma is allowing filthy demons to watch over our detective again." She whipped around and glided back to the soldier. Her hand was at his throat in an instant, her power flaring, the warm wind cutting into him and sending his energy coursing into her. She could hear her uncle's voice in the background, calling out to her urgently. But she couldn't help herself. Her anger rode her mercilessly, clouded the rational part of her brain that was telling her to stop before she killed this innocent, if bigoted, man. The veins in his face were turning black, his eyes were fading, and still that warm wind brought her more and more energy. Something slammed into her from behind and her grip slipped. She fell to the ground, a warm weight on her back, and the soldier several feet from her. He was unconscious, his chest barely rising with his breath. Kurama pinned her to the ground, his breath harsh in her ears.

"Reika? Are you okay?" She shook her head stiffly beneath him, vaguely nauseated by the feel of his energy dwelling deep within her.

"Get him out of here," She whispered harshly, her fingers clawing at the ground beneath her. The solider glanced back and forth between the demon and her, as if wondering who he should be taking in.

"Get him OUT OF HERE!" She yelled, energy bursting forth from her in a brilliant sapphire wave. The SDF member grabbed his comrade and the demon and fled through the portal leaving Kurama and Reika alone.

"I don't know what happened," Reika exclaimed angrily as she listened to Genkai and Kurama discuss her latest mission, "I only know that it has happened only once before, when I killed that demon in New York." Kurama nodded swiftly, the effects had been the same, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time this happened.

"She drained him nearly dry; as soon as she had her hand on his body, he stopped moving and just froze there, as if she had a hold on his very soul." Genkai turned to face the irate human girl, her eyes speculative.

"Reika has unique abilities, if she can drain demons and humans of their energy than she does it through touch, she must get close enough to pierce their auras, and then she can feed." The girl flinched at the word 'feed' her face becoming pale.

"I feed on their energy? But it's not like I get hungry or anything... it just happens." Genkai nodded, her hands coming up, the universal signal for calm the fuck down. Reika buried her face in her hands, her breathing hectic.

"I need to learn to control this, Genkai. I can't run around nearly killing people whenever I get emotional!" Her voice was edged with panic, the beginnings of hysteria creeping up on her. Kurama wrapped his arms around her, his silky voice wrapping around her.

"You have the necessary discipline, Reika. You will come into your power slowly, learn to control it, and then use it as the valuable weapon it is." Her shuddering eased and she raised her head to look Genkai in the eye.

"I need to find my father, sensei. I feel like if I just find him, know that he's safe, that it will make my training that much easier." Kurama glanced down at his watch, noting the time. "Reika, it's three am. Go to sleep now and Koenma can give you your new mission in the morning." Reika grumbled slightly as the kitsune poked her in the back to keep her walking down the hallway.

"Geez, we need to get you married to some nice girl who'll give you kids to order around." She cackled mischievously at the look on Kurama's face as she closed the door. Grinning she peeled off her clothes and washed her face before climbing into bed. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the look of utter disgust and embarrassment on the kitsune's face... this made her think...was he...**gay**?

Months had gone by, and still Reika had no control over the daunting powers that seemed to have a mind of their own. Her and Genkai had trained and trained, and no matter how the psychic attacked, her powers never surfaced. Not a twinge. When Kurama started training with her again it had happened once, but as soon as the warm wind had swept her hair around her as if in a tempest her own terror had shut it down. So, she went out on missions, captured demons that plagued human kind and tried her damndest to find information on her father. Currently she was occupying a seat in a bar called the Drunken Ogre. Needless to say the name was pretty apt. There may not have been a lot of ogre's in the vicinity, but there was a lot of drunkenness. She shifted a bit on her stool, dark eyes scanning the room around her, elbows propped up behind her on the edge of the bar. Her long coffee coloured hair was swept back in a braid and her gently curved frame was clad in loose navy pants and a grey turtle necked shirt. She watched the writhing demons dance on the floor, their veritable plethora of appearances blending into one exotic mass of pulsating flesh. She could feel the heat coming off of them, the mating instinct that was muted in humans. Watching each and every demon pair off was starting to make her edgy, and considering the amount of pheromones in the air she thought it was odd her mark BC-739 hadn't shown up yet. A man walked up to her, his skin was a pale white and his eyes were bright blue. Long dark green hair cascaded down his back; it was pulled back by a black ribbon.

"Would you care to dance, little human?" he asked, full lips spreading in a soft smile. Reika shook her head resolutely; she had a captive to find.

"No, thank you. I'm not much for inter-species fraternization beyond my realm." His laughter was bone deep, producing a shudder in her lithe form.

"Just one dance, please?" Reika muttered something about stubbornness and attractive qualities before she stood.

"Fine. But only one." They glided towards the dance floor and Reika summoned a thin skin of psychic energy to her flesh, just enough to protect her from anything he might try against her, but not strong enough to really register on his senses. He wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her close enough that their hips brushed, his other hand pressed against her hip. Her arms encircled his neck and she swayed to the beat of the blood pumping music. His eyes were dark, like shining sapphire glass, and for some reason she kept losing herself in them. As the song continued on she found her body moving closer to him until they were nearly wrapped around one another. The air around him hummed deliciously and the more she touched his bare skin the warmer she got. It took several minutes for her to realize the warm wind was blowing around her, but he wasn't being harmed by it. Reika and Genkai had had conversation just days before, that maybe her power was triggered by demons with greater power than her own. Maybe he was just powerful enough to trigger the wind, but not to trigger the urge to feed? Who knew. The stranger leaned forwards, his full lips just grazing her ear as he spoke.

"What is your name, human?" He murmured his voice like warm honey. Reika shifted uncomfortably, her body was responding to him slightly, just enough to make her edgy.

"Reika, Reika Urameshi." He chuckled darkly, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"You may call me Seiji," he replied moving his arms stealthily to bring their bodies into contact. Reika gasped as he licked her throat, a wave of heat searing through her. What the fuck is going on? She moaned as his hands slid down her side to palm her ass, lifting her into him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and buried her fingers in his long green hair. The texture was all wrong. That was the first clear though she'd had in what felt like hours, his hair was thick and coarse, with a texture similar to a wolf's fur. It wasn't silky and warm like the pelt of some great cat. He pulled back slightly, and leaned forwards to kiss her, their eyes locked and she was hit with that same wave of wrongness. His eyes weren't the right colour, and there was too much emotion in them. Reika pulled back away from him, a frown marring her sprite like features.

"I...I'm sorry, I can't..." Reika stepped back from the stranger who seemed a little irate at being separated from his newest conquest. He strode forwards and wrapped a hand around her wrist and tried to drag her towards him.

"No, Seiji. Let me go." He stepped backwards and bowed low, his hair trailing over a shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Reika, if I was too forward...I forget that human customs are much more...subtle. Allow me to escort you out of the club." Reika inclined her head warily, her lithe legs carrying her swiftly towards the door. They passed through the doors and into the night air; the red sky was a dark purple now with greyish blue clouds drifting lazily across it. Reika stood there for a couple of moments, admiring the cool night air and the nearly full moon. She was snapped out of her reverie by an angry voice calling out her name. She turned to face her uncle, exasperation written clearly on her face.

"Kurama," She began, but was cut off when Seiji shoved her behind him.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his long green hair tumbling around him as the ribbon tore. Kurama snarled viciously, his form instantly shifting into that of Yoko. Every time he shifted Reika was stunned at his beauty, the feminine Shuichi turned into a tall, lithe godlike figure. Long silver hair, silver fox ears, gold eyes and a shredded tunic. His rose whip was in his hand, the long thorn ridden weapon curled threateningly near his feet.

"Let her go," He hissed, his voice deeper, colder. Seiji laughed mockingly his hand reaching into his cloak to withdraw a sword.

"I don't think so." Before Reika could get a word in edge wise the two demons leapt into battle, fists flying with lightning fast physicality. Reika watched the fight for a few minutes, watched the scattering droplets of blood fall every once in a while, and the harsh gasps and panting breaths that emitted from the fighters. She saw Seiji stumble a bit and pounced, she leapt forwards to grasp Kurama's arm her teeth gritting as she tried to exert enough force to stop his blow.

"Stop!" She screamed her anger and panic bursting from her in a blue wave that directed itself immediately into her uncle. The fox demon's whip elongated drastically, thickened, and the thorns became longer and hard tipped. They wrapped around Seiji with cruel intent, biting deeply into his skin. Kurama flicked his wrist, disengaging the whip from his slim body. Reika dropped her hands from his arm and groaned. Not **another** ability. Seiji fell to the ground with a gasp, his hands reaching up to press against his wounds. Reika dashed to his side and pressed her hands against the bloody cuts, staunching the blood flow. With a soft curse she tried to summon the feeling she had, the determination and anger, the urge to make things go her way. The blue light lit up her eyes first, then drifted down her body to her hands, and seeped into the demon beneath her. Seiji moaned, but not in pain. His eyes drifted shut as he writhed beneath her touch, his hands clenching spasmodically beside his hips. Her spirit energy stopped, shorting out as his wounds healed completely. His eyes opened, pupils dilated in lust.

"You're welcome," She whispered, standing. She stumbled slightly as she tried to walk towards Kurama; the kitsune caught her in his pale arms, his glare pinning Seiji to his spot on the ground.

"If I ever see you near her again, I **will** kill you."


	6. Chapter 6

/N: Da da dum! Chapter 6! YAY! *happy dance*

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH... or Hiei...Or Kurama... but REIKA IS MINE!

P.S. BAM! Another one! :D

Italics indicates memories and/or premonitions... lately it's been just premonitions ^.^

Chapter 6

Hiei hated parties. They were an excuse for people to overindulge in drink and make fools of themselves. He watched the guests around him mingle eagerly, their mouths moving in hollow phrases. He of all demons would know they were insincere; his Jagan was pulsating beneath his bandana with flagrant displeasure. He watched Mukuro from across the room. She was chatting with some dignitaries, a small smirk on her thin lips. Her monocle flashed in the candle light, and her trim form was covered neck to toe in baggy clothing. His crimson gaze scanned the guests with more serious intent; the servants were skittering around handing out drinks, their overtly servile attitude an irritation to the fire demon. A flash of hostile thought, a deeply hidden threat, caught Hiei's attention. A servant was scuttling away from Mukuro, his head bowed low, eyes downcast. However, his mouth caught Hiei's attention; it was upswept in a twisted smirk. A flicker of apprehension flickered across his psyche and he turned to face his commander and friend. Mukuro seemed fine... she was drinking wine from a clear glass while gesturing imperiously to her guest's bodyguards. Hiei flinched when his Jagan burst into life, focusing intently on Mukuro's glass. There was something about it, a skein of oiliness floating just on the surface. Realization brought instant action and Hiei burst into movement. He knew he was too late when he smacked the glass out of her hand, sending it flying through the air, the wine splashing on the demon in front of her. Mukuro turned to him, outrage plain on her stern face.

"Hiei! What the hell are you -" Her words were cut off by a cough, panic bursting into life in her eyes. She clutched her throat and fell to her knees, her second in command's arms wrapping around her as she fell. Hiei held her as she writhed in agony, a bloody scream bursting from her lips. He watched the poison move through her blood; saw the affect it had on her body. She was hotter than he thought possible for someone who wasn't a fire apparition, her skin blazing as the poison boiled her blood in her body. Her eyes burst, her brain cooked, and he watched the life fade from her body. His crimson eyes swept up to the dignitary looming over them, who barely managed to hide a satisfied smirk before the fire demon's katana sliced through his torso. Blood splattered across the dignitaries bodyguards, drawing them into the fight. They were easily high B class demons, and there were 5 of them. Hiei fought like a man possessed, his garnet eyes glowing with flame like intensity, his Jagan bared. He parried a blow from one guard, slipped beneath the blade of another and delivered a round house kick to the thirds solar plexus, sending him flying across the room. He grunted as a blade sliced neatly along his shoulder blades; his fast reflexes were the only reason it hadn't cut him cleanly in half. Block, block, slash, jump. The fight went on for minutes, his cold rage growing every time he caught a glimpse of Mukuro's ravaged body. With a hoarse yell he decapitated one of them, kicking the head across the room into the crowd of people watching them. More and more of the demons were joining in the fight against him. Havoc had come upon the mobile fortress, Mukuro's men were numb to everything, they had no idea what to do, how to proceed, and they didn't know who had killed their leader. Hiei fought on, his sword bathed in blood, his clothes soaked in it. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, even his speed couldn't keep him away from a dozen nearly as fast blades all at once. His rage kept him focused, too focused, he barely felt the degree of his wounds, his battle rage and blood lust kept him fighting when his body normally would have given in. He fell to one knee as a ball of spirit energy hit his chest, searing the skin. Grunting he slid his katana home, his left hand reached to his right and ripped the bandages off. This would end here and now. These bloody cowards would die painful, honourless deaths. And if they were innocent, well, no demon was ever completely innocent.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Black fire erupted from his arm, and the deadly dragon of Hell burst forth, his black maw devouring the demons surrounding him, and moving to engulf the complex with a sweep of his arm. Demons fled left and right, screams echoed through the air and he stood there in the center of it all, blood dripping from his lean form, a tight smile on his handsome face.

The complex was destroyed; all those that had fled the fires were gathered behind him. Kenshi, one of Mukuro's generals came forwards, his eyes bright with sorrow.

"Sir, what are your orders?" Hiei turned his flat gaze on him and snarled.

"Round up everyone still loyal to Mukuro. Take them to the middle of the territory. Start building fortifications. Get our defences back into shape. Call in all the fighters as well, we will need them." Kenshi nodded and brought a fist to his heart in a salute.

"Yes, sir. As you will it. If it would not offend, may I inquire as to where you are going?" Hiei twitched his cloak around his lithe frame, his crimson eyes fluttering as pain ripped through him.

"To Ningenkai. I must gather information and some comrades as well, to help us." Kenshi watched as the fire apparition doggedly ran towards the horizon, towards the portal that was hidden on the edges of Mukuro's territory.

"Come on, Kurama! This overprotective uncle thing can only last so long!" Reika's voice was huffy with exasperation, but an indulgent smile spread her lips wide.

"Five threats against your life in the past three days, Rei? Not to mention you're wounded as well. You're staying at my house tonight...no exceptions." Her reply was a muffled "Pfft." But she acquiesced when she saw the worried look pulling at his mouth.

"Fiiiine. I guess I'll bunk in the spare bedroom." Kurama's self-satisfied smile made her chuckle, but she followed him anyhow.

The spare bedroom was spartanly furnished, but Reika didn't care. After the hectic day she'd had, combined with the beating she'd taken from Genkai that morning all she wanted to do was sleep. Kurama had told her he needed to go to Reikai for a while, to talk with Koenma. Reika slipped off her clothes and climbed onto the futon in her underwear and tank top. Sighing she grabbed the first aid kit Kurama had given her and proceeded to peroxide the hell out of the cuts on her arms. Finally finished bandaging herself she nuzzled into the blankets and wondered if she had locked the window directly above her bed or not...

"_It is time to go, Hasaki. Your father is waiting." Reika turned to face the source of the deep, unfathomable voice, a grin on her elfin face. _

"_I'm coming. Just give me a moment." Reika slipped a pair of pants on, slid them over the rounded orb of her belly, and threaded her arms into her tunic like shirt. Smiling she cradled her stomach between her hands, rubbing her flesh as if she could reach the children within it. She pulled her hair back into a braid, then glanced up into the mirror. Blue arrow like tattoos extended from the lower center of her eyes along her cheekbones, and her eyes were a bright gold. Grinning at her reflection she turned away and glided gracefully across the room into her lover's arms. He was so warm, his strength like a calming stone she could rest against. His lips drifted across her throat, they smiled against the scars there, from __**his**__ teeth. _

"_What do they call this in your world, hasaki? A...shotgun wedding?" _

Reika was jolted from her dream by a heavy weight landing on her chest. It startled a scream from her, and she froze when a warm hand covered her mouth.

"Silence, onna!" Reika snarled beneath the male's hand, her hands flying through the darkness to find her assailant. With a triumphant grin she wrapped a hand around his wrist, and his throat. Grunting she hurled him off of her, they rolled off the futon with a slight thud and across the floor. She elbowed him in the gut, then rolled them over so she was straddling him. She drew her fist back, concentrating spirit energy into her hands as she did so. She froze as she caught sight of her attackers face, his eyes were crimson, and the lines of his handsome face were familiar.

"H-Hiei?" She squeaked, her normally alto voice rising higher as she stuttered. The fire demon cocked one dark eyebrow in reply; his eyes were devoid of humour.

"You must be the detective's spawn. I'd appreciate it if you would get off of me." Reika bristled as his arrogant tone, her brown eyes narrowed. Hiei looked up at her warily, her irritated pout had just turned into an evil grin, and he let out a muffled groan when she planted her hands on his chest and placed her entire weight on him as leverage to heave herself up. His pained grunt had her pausing above him, a frown on her face.

"Get up," She demanded, looking down at him with her analytical, piercing eyes. He slid out from beneath her legs and stood, pleased to note that he was at least three inches taller than the irritating human woman. He straightened before her, his face not showing the pain that sliced through him as he did so. She lifted her chin and sniffed softly, daintily.

"You're wounded." It wasn't a question. He hissed when she reached out and shoved him onto the futon, her hands frisking over him and taking catalogue of all his wounds.

"Stop touching me!" He demanded, smacking her hands away. Reika smacked him back, a stubborn light coming into her eyes.

"I may not have grown up as a fighter like you and the rest of the Reikai Tantei, but I know the drill, asshat. Wounds are cleaned and bandaged. Now stop being such a pussy." She unravelled the fire demon from his cloak and then his muscle shirt. She made a small noise of compassion when she saw the long, deep slices along the flesh of his back and chest, the scrapes and bruises.

"Damn. What the hell happened?" She asked curiously, her hand latching onto the first aid kit she'd used earlier. Hiei's reply was a dark grunt, and Reika couldn't help but be a little peeved.

"Don't you 'hn' me, damnit. I'm a Spirit Detective now, Hiei; you **have** to tell me what happened to you." His crimson eyes widened in surprise, they were making weak human women spirit detectives now? What was Koenma thinking? By the white cotton wraps on her arms he knew she was wounded as well...and wasn't surprised. It stung when she sponged the peroxide soaked cotton ball against his skin, then something labelled Polysporin as well. She wrapped his ribs and back in bandages, and stuck band-aids on his hand and cheek.

"Since you're a detective now, you must know about the demon realm as well. My king, Mukuro, was assassinated just hours ago, I was wounded killing her attackers. I'm here to find Kurama and Kuwabara... I...need their help." The young woman sat back on her haunches, a considering expression on her face.

"Kurama will be back in the morning. Kuwabara lives about an hour away. What do you plan to do once you enlist their help?" Hiei shifted under her gaze, the muscles in his chest rippling as he moved.

"Find the detective, and then hunt down the people responsible for Mukuro's death." Reika stood up and gently pushed Hiei backwards so he was lying down.

"Stay here for the night. Rest for now, I'll make you something to eat in the morning." Hiei watched her walk out of the room, only then becoming aware of just how **little **the detective's daughter was wearing.

Reika paraded around the kitchen in a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra, singing loudly to Muse's Resistance album. She flipped the eggs, seasoned the hash browns, poked the bacon and squeezed some oranges for juice. Humming cheerfully she wandered back down the hallway carrying a tray with food on it, her hair swinging back and forth from her ponytail. She tapped lightly on the door to the spare bedroom, and, not hearing anything, opened it slowly. Hiei was lying flat on his back, his right bandaged arm slung over his eyes, sheets tangled around his legs. The tray was placed on the bedside table, and Rei leaned over to prod the sleeping demon. He muttered something incomprehensible and rolled over; he froze in his sleep, his breath hissing from his lungs as he pulled at his wounds.

"Morning, sleepyhead. I made you something to eat. While you're eating I'll change your bandages." Hiei sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, she knew exactly when he realized just where he was because his eyes narrowed drastically and his entire body tensed into battle readiness.

"What is this ningen poison you're trying to feed me?" He growled, gesturing down at the eggs and bacon she had recently cooked. Cocking one eyebrow amusedly Reika picked a piece of bacon up and popped it in her mouth. Chewing thoughtfully she watched the expression on his face.

"Tastes fine to me. Just eat it, Hiei, you need food to get better." The recalcitrant fire demon grunted and reached for the utensils she had supplied him with. He was shovelling food into his mouth when she grabbed the end of the first bandage and started to unwind them. Hiei tried his best to sit still as she cleansed the wounds again.

"I should probably suture these cuts, if I don't they might open further." She took his grunt as approval of her actions so Reika grabbed the first aid it, threaded the suture and waited for him to finish eating.

"You might wanna find something to grab hold of, this is going to hurt." She reached forward and slid the needle through his skin with fast, precise movements. He didn't make a single sound, didn't even flinch and she closed the multiple cuts on his back.

"Turn around, dumbass." Hiei shifted on the bed to face her, his pale face even whiter than normal. Frowning slightly the human detective braced one hand on his shoulder to keep him still and stitched the long deep gash across his chest. She caught herself eyeing the bandages on his arm, the bandages that were sealed with runes and talismans. Her eyes moved from his arm across his chest, and she couldn't help but notice that for a guy who was barely five and a half feet tall, he had a wonderfully sculpted chest.

"I'm surprised it's taking your wounds so long to heal, Hiei. I thoughts demons healed faster than this." He twitched away from her as she finished his face utterly cold.

"I used most of my spirit energy in the fight; it will take time for me to recover." Reika smiled down at the defensive demon, her eyes sparkling. "Well, Kurama should be back soon and he can tend to you from now on. Hope you feel better soon." His crimson eyes watched her as she moved about the room gathering up her duffel, the first aid kit, and the dishes from his breakfast. Just as she was about to leave the room he leaned forwards and muttered "Thank you." Reika shot a grin over her shoulder and shrugged.

"You're welcome. I'm sure Kurama will be glad to see you. I'll leave a note for him in the kitchen."

Kurama reached for his doorknob to his house and paused, his suspicions rising as he noticed that the door was locked. Unlocking the door he slipped inside, his hand twitching towards his hair as he caught the scent of a demon on the air.

"Reika?" he called out softly, senses open to the rooms around him. He toed off his shoes and crept through the house. Reika's scent had mixed with the demons, creating a pleasant smell similar to a pine campfire and incense. There was only one demon he knew that smelt like campfire, and with a warm grin he glided down the hallway towards the spare bedroom where the scent was the strongest and ripped open the door. Kurama frowned when he saw only Hiei in the room; the fire demon was lounging on the bed, prodding gingerly at the bandages wrapped around his lean chest.

"Hiei, where is Reika?" Kurama demanded, striding purposefully towards the demon. Hiei felt his instincts stir as he watched silver streak through the kitsune's hair.

"I don't know. She left a couple hours ago and left me to your tender mercy." The apparition was surprised by the panic and steely determination etched upon the fox demons face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pushing himself off the bed and planting his bare feet on the carpeted floor.

"Koenma has received some intel from Makai. Mostly rumours really, but disturbing none the least. It would seem someone, or several people are running around Makai murdering all the A class and higher demons who have competed in the Tournament for King in the past two decades."

"What does this have to do with Urameshi's daughter?" Kurama grunted in exasperation, his fingers threading through his hair.

"Reika came into her powers somewhat unexpectedly when we were in America. She was attacked by a demon in a subway, and killed him by draining the very life force from his veins. I believe he was sent there to kidnap her and draw Yuskue out of hiding."

"Why would you think that...maybe he was just hungry." Kurama smirked at his friend and shook his head.

"He could have killed her easily. Reika has always been stubborn and feisty like her parents, but she was more like her mother than Yuskue. Her encounter with the demon in the subway changed that, it awakened the fighting spirit within her. And now that she's made a name for herself as Spirit Detective she's in even more danger... and the assassins know exactly where and who she is now." Hiei stood up and grabbed his cloak off the floor.

"Then I guess we'd better find her before something happens to her." Kurama glanced sideways at the fire demon.

"Are you sure?" He asked inquisitively, scenting the tang of fresh wounds in the air. Hiei cocked one dark eyebrow in reply and gestured towards the front door imperiously. The kitsune grinned in reply and lead the way out of the house, following the young girl's scent.

Reika couldn't believe the sight before her eyes when she opened the door to her house. The house was completely trashed. The hallway wall paper was slashed and pockmarked, the furniture in the living room and kitchen was broken and slashed apart. The only rooms that hadn't been touched were her and Yuskue's. She sorted through some of the things on her desk, and seeing nothing missing, relaxed slightly. It didn't make sense though... their rooms hadn't been touched, and nothing valuable had been taken, the front door was still locked, as were the windows... it seemed so personal, yet their rooms were **untouched**. The creak of the hardwood floors startled her; she whipped around to glare at the door, sapphire energy springing to life in her hands. Nothing was there... a tap on the glass behind her had her twitching the curtains back and peering avidly out into the darkness. She froze when she saw a face, a face she hadn't expected to see ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Soo... I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, lol. To be honest I hadn't really meant to do it... I, personally, really freaking hate cliffies so I promise that if I DO give you one, I'll post the follow chapter the very next day ^.^ Hope ya'll like this! The next chapter should be a bit longer... it may take me a couple days; I'm going out of town this weekend! It's my birthday! YAY! 20! Also, reviews are an awesome thing...yupp...awesome...

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH...nope...not mine. However, Reika is. So no touchy.

P.S. And chapter 7 is edited too... yaaaay...

Masamune: daughter

Fundoshi: traditional Japanese underwear, much like a loincloth but twisted into rope in the...err...back. AKA leaving very little to the imagination.

All writing in italics is a premonition and/or memory...will be obvious.

Chapter 7

"Mom?" Reika's voice was soft, longing, her hands reaching out to caress the cold plane of the glass. Keiko stood outside her window, feet planted easily on the extended roof.

"Reika, sweetheart! You need to let me in, there's demons chasing me hon." Reika flipped the lock and ripped open the window, crying out gladly when her mother's arms encircled her. She buried her face in Keiko's neck, tears coursing down her cheeks. Her mother whispered soft words in her ear, telling her everything was going to be okay. Reika breathed deeply of her mother's scent, she smelt just like morning dew. Clean, fresh, and vibrant. A knock on the downstairs door brought her out of her reverie. She gently but firmly pushed her mother behind her and summoned spirit energy into her hands.

"We need to check the door, mom. It could be Kurama, or Uncle Kuwabara." Keiko nodded in understanding and they proceeded to creep down the stairs towards the front door. Reika flipped the dead bolt, and debated asking who was there. Deciding against it she pulled the door open and immediately attacked the two unfamiliar demons standing there.

Kurama smiled in relief when the door opened and Reika's determined face was revealed.

"Reika," He greeted happily, about to step forwards. He gasped when she careened towards him, her fist connecting solidly with his jaw. He managed to dodge her kick, but took an elbow to the gut for his efforts.

"Reika! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled hoarsely, moving fluidly away from her. She made a frustrated noise as he dodged, anger darkening her features.

"Stay away from my mother!" She screamed, shooting a blast of spirit energy at him. It caught him squarely in the chest, searing his skin and sending him to the ground. Hiei flitted in front of him, sword drawn.

"What are you doing, onna? We are not the enemy!" Reika ignored his words, as if she didn't hear them at all.

"I'll drain you dry, demon," She hissed, her entire body pulsating with power. Hiei dodged her blows easily, but had to admit that she had fantastic form. She fought as if she danced her body liquid and graceful. However, her comment about her mother was somewhat confusing. He projected his thoughts into Kurama's mind easily.

'I thought Keiko died several months ago?' He asked curiously, and then gasped as she almost laid her hand on his arm. He used the flat of his blade to knock it away and jumped backwards towards the house. Reika's eyes widened in fear and she launched herself towards him, redoubling her efforts to catch him.

'Yes. Keiko died last spring, from cancer." This decided Hiei, he ran towards the house, intent on seeing the imposters blood splatter across the walls.

Reika blocked a slash from the intruder's sword and lashed out with her leg. Twisting around she swept his feet out from under him. Her hand wrapped around his throat and she let her power wash through her.

Hiei couldn't believe that she had managed to get him down on the ground. When her hand wrapped around his throat, he felt fear for the first time in decades. The look on her face, he knew that her power was activated by touch. Predatory interest flashed in her eyes, and he could see the urge to kill him blazing to life inside of her. With a vicious grin he brought a knee up, but froze as heat blasted through him. It was so similar to when he summoned the Dragon, the incredible heat and power that flowed from his body and into the form of the black dragon with a gaping maw. But this power wasn't quite the same; it felt alive like the dragon, but hungrier, greedier. Delicious pain cut through him, a heady mixture of hot desire and life ending agony. She leaned towards him, her ochre eyes blazing blue.

"I won't let you hurt my mother," She whispered, just as her lips touched his.

Warmth flowed into her through her lips, warmth that flooded through her and sat in her abdomen. The warmth flared into flame, burning through the haze in her mind. She threw her head back and screamed, the pain, the pain was akin to fire in her veins, and the warmth inside of her fought with the fog in her mind and finally won out. Reika collapsed on top of the source of the warmth beneath her, a small groan falling from her lips. Hiei cradled her gently, setting her on the ground.

"Kurama! The intruder is in the house." The kitsune nodded and ran into the building. Reika shoved herself to her feet and started to run towards the house, a hoarse yell leaving her lips.

"MOTHER!" Hiei grabbed her around the waist, dragging her away from the building. She struggled against his hold, a desperate keening noise breaking from her throat as she tried her hardest to get away.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go," She chanted desperately, her nails digging into the skin on his arms. The sounds of battle drifted from the house, grunts and gasps, and finally, a blood curling screech. Reika collapsed to the ground with a faint whimper, tears falling freely down her face, sobs tearing themselves from her throat raucously. Yoko came out of the building, his silver hair shining brightly in the noon light. He knelt beside Reika and gently cradled her cheek in one large hand. Her stuttering breath eased slightly as she nuzzled into the warmth of his skin.

"Reika, that wasn't your mother. It was a demon psychically projecting her image into your mind." She shuddered beneath his touch, her tears coming once again.

"Gomenasai," She murmured softly, bracing herself against the ground with her fists. Kurama turned to glance at the fire apparition, a concerned frown on his face.

"Are you okay, Hiei? She didn't take too much?" The fire apparition nodded, his hand gingerly prodding his chest. It came away smeared with blood.

"She reopened my wounds, I'll need to rest for a while to gather my strength and heal." They both looked down when Reika let out a small noise of unhappiness.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, sitting up slowly. She shook her head abruptly, clearing her mind, "I can heal you. Just give me a moment." She sat up and placed her hands on the fire demons chest, took a deep breath, and released the energy she had taken from him. It sank into his body slowly; the wounds sealed and scabbed over as the minutes passed. Hiei was frozen in shock, he had been healed several times by his sister, and it normally felt like a gentle warmth that encased him, then itching as the wounds resealed. This, this felt far more intimate. The energy, despite the fact that it was **his**, tasted like the young spirit detective. It fizzled through his blood and ignited in his stomach, forcing him to stifle back an untimely moan. The energy was so vibrant, like pure life forcing itself into his veins and reanimating the wounded cells. Not to mention the feeling of being connected to the onna, as if, during this process her mind was brushing against his with infinite care and compassion. She trembled slightly as she removed her hands, her skin unnaturally pale. He knew instantly what she had done.

"You baka onna!" He exclaimed, standing up in a lightning fast move, "you shouldn't have given me more than you took, I didn't need it!" Reika smirked at the harried look on the fire demon's face.

"It doesn't matter. You're fully healed now, so you can go back to Makai and solve this issue of yours." Hiei felt as if she wanted to say more but forced herself to refrain from doing so. Probably because she saw Kurama beside her and was stunned by his looks.

"Wow, Uncle your hair is so bright... I'm never this close when you're in full demon form!" She exclaimed, reaching out to pet his ears. Her delighted laugh sent a shiver down Hiei's back; her eyes seem to spark with life when she smiled. Kurama cocked an eyebrow at her and she stepped back, shoving her hands into her pockets with an embarrassed look.

"Sorry," She muttered, looking at the ground, "they just look so soft!" The kitsune chuckled darkly then turned to face Hiei.

"Come back to the house with us, we can discuss the problems in Makai in the morning." Hiei shook his head and opened his mouth,

"I need to get back as soon as possible, fox. Waiting a whole eight hours while the spirit detectives musume sleeps is a waste of my time." Reika walked up to him and socked him in the shoulder.

"Not all of us just got a boost of spirit energy, asshole. I've been in and out of battle all fucking week, and would like to actually sleep peacefully! **Without** getting stepped on in the middle of the night, thank you very much!" Hiei had to admit, she was right. He felt more energized now then he'd felt in years it seemed.

"Fine. I'll give you six hours of sleep before I wake you up with a boot to the face." Kurama twitched at the tone of voice Hiei used... it was almost as if he was teasing the young woman. She sneered at the fire apparition and took off in the direction of the kitsune's house, a determined expression on her face.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... THWACK._

Reika grinned into her pillow as her aim went true and her fist smacked into the alarm clock. She'd gotten the alarm clock in America and had to admit that Yankee's seemed to favour the most **annoying **noises in their appliances. The blankets were warm and coiled familiarly around her lean form as she cuddled into the fabric. Groaning she knew that any minute Hiei would most likely be banging on the bedroom door in impatience. A yawn nearly split her jaw open and she wondered if Kurama would be kind enough to make her pancakes when she got out of the shower. She could hear movement in the kitchen, the chink of ceramic plates, and the ting of metal on metal. Grinning she pulled on her robe, grabbed her towel, and padded barefoot to the bathroom. The aroma of banana and bread made her mouth water and, distracted as she was by the scent, she didn't notice the light on beneath the bathroom door. She opened it blearily, and was met by a pale, muscular ass clad only in a brief fundoshi. Holding back laughter she gently closed the door and turned away from the dazzling sight of Hiei in his underwear. She quickly made her way towards the kitchen, where, once around the corner and out of sight, she burst into laughter. Her red haired uncle was standing at the stove, pouring batter into a pan and glancing curiously over his shoulder at her. His expression gently, but firmly, demanded an explanation to her laughter.

" I... um... should have knocked on the bathroom door first..." Her favourite uncle seemed to get the gist of it, and she watched as he blushed slightly and chuckled.

"Poor Hiei... he will never know just how unobservant he can be sometimes."

"Unobservant of **what**, fox?" Reika froze when she heard his deep voice, thoughts racing through her head. Dear God she hoped he hadn't heard that conversation, he'd be liable to slit her throat in her sleep.

"I'm going to go have a shower," She squeaked, squeezing past Hiei and running down the hallway. Hiei turned to face the fox demon, a quizzical expression on his handsome face.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Shrugging the fire demon sat down at the table and pondered the curiously red face of the spirit detective's daughter.

Reika chowed down on the delicious banana pancakes with so much enthusiasm she had Hiei and Kurama eyeing her with vague incredibility.

"So, what's the plan?" Reika asked curiously, setting down her fork to rub her full stomach. Hiei looked at Kurama, than back at the detective.

"Kurama will come with me to Makai, Kuwabara has already informed us he cannot leave Yukina and Hajime to help us. I do believe he mentioned something about our adventures lasting a lot longer than planned, and that he couldn't take the time off of work." Reika's eyebrows pulled together thoughtfully, her fingers threaded together in her lap.

"That's a little odd... Kuwabara has always done everything in his power to help his friends." Kurama seemed a little surprised by Reika's comment but inclined his head in agreement.

"Yes, he has. But he has a family and a life here in Ningenkai to consider, now." He realized the insensitivity of his comment when he saw Reika's eyes darken, and remembered that Yuskue, too, had a life and responsibilities here.

"Hmph. Well, you'll have to make do with me. As spirit detective I need to make sure this turmoil in Makai won't boil over into my world." Kurama opened his mouth to respond but caught the look in Reika's eyes. Her father's stubbornness was shining through, that and a steely determination to find said father.

"Fine. But don't expect us to babysit you." Reika glared sideways at Hiei, her cheek bones hollowing out as she stuck out her tongue. He made a disgusted face in response, causing Rei to laugh liltingly.

"I'll go call Koenma and let him know I'll be in Makai for a couple of weeks."

"No. No way, Reika, absolutely not." Reika stared at the screen before her with an expression of extreme consternation.

"I have to go! They need me! Not to mention the fact that the disaster brewing in Makai could end up developing into something harmful for Ningenkai. I've read the case files on the first King's Tournament, Koenma, and despite the fact that everyone seems to think I'm a stupid, weak human; I **can** help, and will do so! If I need to quit the Spirit Detective position, I will!" Koenma's mouth opened wide enough that his pacifier fell out.

"You can't! If you aren't working for me you aren't allowed in Makai!" Reika's answering smile chilled him to the bone. Koenma couldn't help but feel that Reika was indeed her father's daughter.

"Fine. You get one week. If you aren't back here by then I'll send people in after you... and you'll end up in the Reikai jail, understand?" Reika's blood curdling smile broke into a grin.

"Thanks, pacifier breath!" Koenma's eyes were large as she ended the hologram's transmission.

Humming like an idiot she hopped off her bed and ran down the hall to the kitchen. Hiei and Kurama sat at the table, deep in discussion.

"Time to go, gents! I got the go-ahead from Koenma." Kurama gestured to the clothes Reika was wearing and cocked an eyebrow. Laughing sheepishly she turned and high tailed it back to the spare room where, considering the amount of time she spent there, she had extra clothes. She rummaged through her dresser and tossed some clothes, a flashlight, a small first aid kit, her knives, and a canteen into her backpack. She yanked on a pair of well worn blue jeans, a red t-shirt and grabbed her dad's brown leather jacket that she'd 'inherited' from him a couple years ago. It was a bit big on her, but damn was it comfy. Her hair went back in a braid, and studs in all six of her ear piercings. With a soft sigh she closed the door behind her and went to meet the guys on the front porch.

"The portal we need is a couple of kilometres north of here, I will carry Reika and I'm sure you can keep up, fox." Hiei wrapped an arm around the short girl's waist and lifted her bridal style into his arms. Her backpack went across his shoulders and then they were running.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So...I'm sorry this took so bloody long. I was SO BUSY working the comic convention, and then my hours shifted at work and I've been walking through a fog of exhaustion. I figured working through it and doing some writing might help...so hopefully this chapter doesn't suck total ass, haha.

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own YYH. Reika Urameshi is mine however, so paws off :3

P.S. EDITED! Oh yeeeah. 3

Words in _italics_ are either memories or premonitions.

Chapter 8

Travelling by portal had the typical effect on Reika, when they hit the ground she bent over and fought hard not to puke. Hiei glanced down at the groaning human woman and wondered how she managed to become spirit detective in the first place. Wiping her mouth Reika stood up and glanced around. She was used to Makai by now, but had to admit it did have a certain feral draw for her. The sky was dark, the normally crimson hue a deep, virulent purple.

"Where do we go first, Hiei?" Kurama asked softly, scanning the horizon attentively. The fire demon pointed east and replied curtly,

"Back to Mukuro's lands. It shouldn't take us more than a couple of hours to get there. I need to make sure Kenshi and the rest of her people are okay." Reika glided forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They're your people now, Hiei. You **are** their leader, and those lands are now yours as well." He shrugged her hand off and stifled a sigh.

"Yes, they are my people now, but for how long?" Reika's eyed him curiously, wondering if the question was rhetorical or not. It must have been because he picked her up again and started running without another word.

"Why does it have to be bugs?" Kurama muffled his laughter in his sleeve, his niece had the most disgusted expression on her pointed face. Hiei shrugged nonchalantly, his crimson eyes relieved as he caught a glimpse of the people milling around the large insect.

"Mukuro and I ran border patrols for the past two decades. An insect as large as this could carry all of our men, and prisoners if necessary. It has quarters for everyone, as well as a dining hall, training rooms, and dungeons." Reika looked up at the insect sceptically, a shudder running down her spine at the thought of actually **sleeping **in that critter.

"I uh, think I'm going to camp out here..." Her voice was slightly breathy, and both the demons glanced at her in disbelief.

"I don't care how much bugs scare you, onna; you're sleeping in the quarters with the rest of us where we can keep an eye on you. Urameshi would kill us if anything happened to you." Reika blanched at the thought of trying to sleep inside a large, seemingly living, insect.

"Fine," She ground out, eyes narrowing in irritation, "Just give me a room with a window, please." Kurama chuckled slightly, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the insect.

"You need to rest, Rei. Tomorrow we will begin the investigation." Reika allowed the kitsune to lead her up the ladder and into the insect, until Hiei finally took the lead and showed her where her room was.

"Someone will come to get you in the morning, onna. Behave until then."

Reika watched the short demon close the door, her tongue sticking out impudently.

"Arrogant sonofabitch," She muttered, plopping down on the bed. She considered her options closely. It was obvious that Hiei wanted revenge for Mukuro's death, blatantly obvious that is. So, she could stay with the cranky, anti-social, arrogant fire demon and run around Makai looking for an assassin, or she could ditch the asshole and go find her father. Needless to say, the decision was pretty easy.

"Off to find Dad it is," She muttered, pillowing her head on her arms and closing her golden eyes contentedly. She wasn't sure what she'd do when she found him... she suspected she might kick him in the balls or smack him silly... but maybe, she'd just launch herself into his arms and hug him until the urge to crawl inside a dark hole went away.

Reika was jolted from her sleep by a high pitched, blood curdling sound. Her hair was plastered to her face; skin covered in goosebumps, and her throat was raw from screaming. She realized that her own scream was what had awoken her. She glanced down at her arms; they were covered in scratches and bruises, from her own nails and fingers she presumed. A knock sounded on the door, startling her into complete awareness. The door opened before she could respond and Kurama and two guards were ushering themselves into her room. Kurama took in her dishevelled appearance and immediately froze. Pity crossed his face, an emotion Reika never wanted to see directed at her.

"Get out," She said calmly, pulling her hair away from her face and standing. The soldiers shifted uneasily, their eyes watching Kurama for orders.

"Reika, are you okay? Did something happen?" Reika crossed to the window and flung it open, breathing deeply before turning to face the intruders.

"I said: get out." Kurama took a couple steps forwards and laid a hand on her arm. He was flung backwards by a sudden burst of power, sapphire energy was covering Reika from head to toe, and her entire form was covered in bright lethal energy. It wafted around her like waves on the ocean top, swishing in a continuous wave.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Her voice came through the energy easy enough, enraged and brimming with hysteria. They exited the room speedily, Kurama just catching a glimpse of his pissed off niece from the corner of his eye. She had fallen to her knees, her arms wrapped around herself as she sobbed. Her dreams had been terrifyingly blank. Every dream she had ever had about the crimson eyed stranger was blank, the dreams went through their typical routine, but every embrace, every contented conversation, was one sided. The feeling of love, warmth and passion was gone, drained away by the loss of the stranger. And her final dream... she shuddered as she thought of it.

_Her and her father had been standing in an amphitheatre, facing a large group of demons. His words were lost on the wave of shouting that had erupted from his subjects, but his words weren't what had her attention. A shadow was coalescing in the corner of the theatre. Her senses were tingling, and she knew that somehow, this misty darkness was lethal. She shifted towards her father, eyes pinned on the darkness. Yuskue's words halted as he noticed his daughter's preoccupation, his brown eyes flickered to his right and pinned themselves on the shadow. Of course, the attack didn't come from the right. Reika caught the glint off the blade from the corner of her eye. She let out an angry snarl and deflected the blade with the flat of her palm. However the blade was too swift, and since the crimson eyed stranger wasn't there, there was no one to back her up. The sword whipped towards her with deadly intent, the steel slashed through the tender skin of her throat and her life's blood sloshed onto the floor. She fell to her knees with a gurgling gasp, hands clutching at the wound. Her father's scream was cut short as the blade pierced him as well, directly through the heart. The attacker, dressed completely in black, yanked the sword out, and with a yell decapitated the Mazoku. The dream had ended shortly thereafter, the last thing she had seen was Kurama racing towards her, his crimson hair nearly the same colour as the blood that oozed from the stump of her dear father's neck._

It took several minutes but Hiei finally found out what the commotion was all about.

"Well, I guess the detective's spawn isn't as well grounded as he is. Hn, just what we need, a high string human onna running around Makai." Kurama glared at the shorter demon, his eyes a solid, icy gold.

"Reika is the most practical person I have ever met, Hiei. She will do whatever is necessary to get the job done. She's given up her entire human life in order to find her father, and despite that driving urge she has still managed to keep order in Ningenkai as the Spirit detective." Hiei shrugged agnostically.

"It's been over an hour since you left her room; we need to get the search underway. I do believe she will be interested to know we plan on beginning by going to the Mazoku lands and starting there." Kurama followed his friend to Reika's room and wondered just what they would find when they got there.

She wanted to know what she had done to make her power hate her so much. Every decision she'd made since her power flared to life inside of her had lead her towards this crimson eyed stranger. No matter who she fought, who she killed, where she travelled too, always he was here in her dreams, always a comfort at night despite what she may have gone through in the daylight. But now, now he was gone. Vanished. And she'd had a premonition that her and her father would be slaughtered without his presence. The only major decision she had made was to leave Hiei and Kurama behind and go looking for her father. Maybe that had been the decision, and maybe she should change it. Who knew, it could have been someone else's decision that altered her dreams, although it seemed like her power almost always took those changes of heart into consideration and altered her dreams to fit them. She paced back and forth, clad only in a thin white t-shirt and underwear. Her long hair was unbound, hanging loosely around her hips as she flounced angrily along the barren room. For now she would stay with her uncle and his arrogant friend, she would travel with them and hold the impatience and resentment back. She froze when her door opened and Hiei and Kurama entered without a word.

"You'd better be ready, onna. We're leaving." Reika turned to face the two demons, her eyes flaring with anger.

"A knock would have been appreciated, youkai." The two males finally seemed to notice what she was wearing. Kurama turned bright red and glanced down at the floor, while Hiei seemed to ignore her state of undress, which was considerably hard considering she was standing with her back to the window and her hands on her hips, the morning light illuminating her figure.

"We are going to search your father's lands first, onna. His are the closest from our current position. I suggest you bathe and dress fast, we will be going on foot from here with a contingent of men." Reika picked up the robe that was hanging from the hook on the bathroom door and slid into it slowly. Despite his seeming indifference, she noticed the way his eyes lingered on the golden expanse of leg peeking from behind the barely tied robe.

"Fine. Give me thirty minutes." Hiei nodded curtly and exited the room; Kurama glanced over his shoulder and smiled warmly at the vaguely irritated woman.

Reika stood in the shower stall and wondered how they had even this simple form of indoor plumbing in the insect. Even if she had to fill a bucket with water and dump it over herself, they had _indoor plumbing_ in a giant bug. Maybe some sort of reservoir deep inside the creature contained pure water, and they used machines to pump it through the critter. Snorting she dismissed those thoughts; she knew she was using them as a method of distraction. Distracting herself from something she'd been realizing slowly but surely over the past couple days. Her final dream stint had confirmed it, she made the decision to leave Hiei and Kurama and all her dreams vanish... not to mention Hiei had both dark hair, and crimson eyes... not to mention as a fire demon his skin was considerably warmer than a normal demons. With a harsh grunt she slammed her fist into the wall, splitting her knuckles.

"Of course the man of my 'dreams' has to be an arrogant, inhuman asshole!" She exclaimed, running her hands through her hair to rinse out the soap. She cursed when the soap got into her cuts, and sucking on the wounded skin wasn't helping.

"And there is **no way** I find his attitude attractive. Not at all. And I am also **not** lying to myself. God." She allowed the hot water to erase the ache in her back and continued to think. Just because her premonitions had come true thus far, well most of them, didn't mean that she and Hiei would end up together. Especially after last night she knew that even the smallest decision could change the course of her future... even if it was **her** smallest decision that did so. For now she would travel with the demon cohort and try her damndest to find her father. Nodding briskly she towelled herself off, slid into jeans and a t-shirt and braided her hair.

"I wonder if he will have to carry me again..." Reika thought aloud, her cheeks flushing slightly as she grabbed her bag, and closed the door behind her.

It turned out he did. They'd run for hours upon hours until they were only one more days travel from the Mazoku holdings. Night had fallen, and despite the size of their group (almost twenty demons all above middle B class) they decided to stop to be safe. The campfire was large enough to see easily around the site. Reika tossed her sleeping bag on the ground between Hiei and Kurama and ignored the leering looks the soldier's had been sending her all day. Hiei and Kurama had noticed, but as long as no one made an unwise move they would do nothing but watch. Besides, if they mentioned it to the men not only would that piss Reika off, it would probably make matters worse. The human woman climbed into her sleeping bag and tossed her braid over her shoulder to get comfortable. Her backpack was just above her head, within easy reach of her hands and eyes. She drifted off to sleep relatively fast, hoping her dreams would be much nicer this evening.

_Yuskue stood proudly on the center stage of the amphitheatre, Reika by his side. His speech was a little rough; he had never been a politician, just a fighter and a man who loved his family dearly. He spoke of making his human daughter his heir, if she could pass the tests of course. Even this stipulation wasn't enough to calm the swelling tide of anger and disbelief from the gathered demons. Reika couldn't believe he was doing this to her. She had just found him and he was already fucking with her life again. She stepped forwards to talk to him when movement from her right caught her eye. A shadow was solidifying in the far corner of the room. It writhed malevolently towards them, dark purple and red swirls mixing with the darkness. Yuskue's speech faltered as he noticed her glaring attentively at the shadow. He turned slightly to face it, a frown etching across his handsome face. His name barely passed her lips when she caught sight of the sword aimed at his back. THWACK. She smacked it out of the way and whirled to face the attacker. The parried blow was reversed and the sword whipped around with a high pitched whistle and scored the skin of her throat. Her eyes flew open in surprise and sudden fear. She collapsed onto her knees and grasped desperately at the furiously bleeding wound. Yuskue let out a horrible sounding cry, he burst into action and he, along with the flitting shadow of Hiei attacked the assassin. The black clothed demon fell to the ground, his torso cut neatly in half. Yuskue ran back to Reika, tears streaming freely down his face. He caught her as she started to fall onto her back; her blood was nearly black in the candlelight. _

"_Reika, Reika please, you can't leave me! Not you, too!" His words were like wounds on her heart, and they hurt much worse than the death blow she had just received. _

"_I love you," she whispered, looking up into his face. She caught a flash of crimson above his shoulder; saw Hiei standing there a look of profound revelation on his face. She smiled softly, one hand reaching out to grasp his foot. _

"_Take care of him," She whispered, just as Kurama ran up to them and fell to his knees beside her, calling out her name. The darkness came for her, hungry and comforting at the same time. A flash of red light, and she was floating on a sea of pain. _

Hiei sat bolt upright, alarm flashing through him when he heard a scream. His crimson eyes surveyed the campsite immediately, flitting from form to form and analyzing shadows. It wasn't until he heard the cry again, and noticed no one else moving, that he realized it was psychic in origin. The only other telepath here was Reika. He sat up and allowed himself the pleasure of looking at the temperamental onna. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, obviously in emotional pain. Oddly enough, he wanted to help her. His pale hands reached out and cupped her cheeks, fingers resting lightly on her temples. His Jagan burst into life, lavender light pulsing forth from the large iris. He dug into her mind, finding her psychic barriers shredded by her own inner turmoil. He never would have guessed just what he would find.

Reika knew exactly when Hiei's mind burst into her own. His presence was like a miniature Sun in her awareness, bright, pulsating with curiosity and fierce protectiveness. There was darkness in it as well, spots of inky black that showed the harsh travails of his life. However, this darkness didn't bother her; she knew it was a part of who he was, and what drove him. If she had know that he could read her thoughts, not just the surface ones, but her deeper thoughts, her memories, her **dreams** she would have fled from the connection instantly. He dug deeper into her mind, searching for the source of her terror. He saw the premonition of her death, as well as the previous one of her father dying as well. And slowly but surely he saw all the others as well, the ones about **him**. Reika wasn't sure if she could blush in her mind, but if she could, she was positive she'd be fifty different shades of red right now. She pushed at him with her mind, pushed until he noticed her anger and humiliation. Hiei stopped for a moment, and then pushed on ahead. He had the feeling she was hiding something from him, something that directly pertained to him.

_A deep, masculine voice saying only one word, 'Hasaki.' Crimson eyes and soft black hair, warm arms and a warmer mouth. Rippling desire and a feeling of utter contentment. Arms embracing her from behind, one hand reaching down to rub over the mound of her stomach. 'I love you.' _

He saw her dreams in a series of flashes; she was fighting him too hard for him to be able to see the entire sequence. But he knew that he was the one in her premonitions, that he was the one who was kissing her, hugging her, **loving** her. He catapulted himself from her mind, came back to his physical self and stared down at her with wide crimson eyes. Her own golden ones were scrunched closed, her skin flushed prettily.

"I'm sorry, for intruding on your privacy," He whispered, drawing away from her. She snorted derisively and stood.

"Too late for that, Hiei. I'm sorry if my premonitions disturbed you at all." The fire demon sat back against a boulder, a curious look on his face.

"Why would they? It's obvious they aren't true." Reika jerked as if he had hit her, her eyes swimming with anger.

"How the hell would you know if they're true or not?" She hissed, fisting her hands at her side.

"Hn. I could never fall in love with someone as weak as a human; it's just... not possible." Her eyes were flat, devoid of anger or hurt.

"Then I guess neither of us has an issue, now do we?" She replied gratingly, grabbed her backpack and walked over to the other side of Kurama. She curled up next to her uncle and tried her best to fall asleep. She slammed her eyelids closed and lay there, forcing her breathing to even out, for sleep to claim her again. It never came.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Aaaand Chapter 9! Wooo! I figure I've got another...hmmm...10 chapters or so to go. Who knows, maybe more, maybe less. This one is a little shorter than the others, but I needed to crank it out and post it ASAP. I don't work Sunday, so I should have another chapter up then a well! reviews are welcome! PLEASE! Anyways, on to the angsty drama!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH. Nor the sexy Hiei. Reika Urameshi is my character so no touchy!

P.S. Chapter 9 is now new and improved... hopefully. Lol.

Note: All words in italics are premonitions and/or memories (right now, just premonitions, lol)

Chapter 9

When they awoke the next morning Hiei was surprised at how natural Reika acted. Her behaviour was completely normal, as if last night had never happened. As if he had never found out her premonitions showing the two of them together. He huffed inwardly, like he'd every fall for a **human** of all species. She packed up her bag swiftly and turned to face him with considerable aplomb.

"How long until we reach the border of my father's land?" She asked curtly, tilting her head towards the horizon. Hiei considered for a moment then replied just as briskly,

" Eighteen hours of running." She nodded knowingly, barely even registering his presence as he walked towards her and lifted her into his arms.

"I hope to God he's there."

The wind ruffling her hair felt fantastic. Reika couldn't believe how fast Hiei could run; he sailed across the ground, his feet barely even touching the dusty earth. She wondered if he could run across water as well. They stopped suddenly and Hiei dropped her unceremoniously onto the ground. Reika let out a soft oomph and turned to glare at the fire demon. Hiei watched the realization of danger spread across her face. Once she was away from his aura, her senses registered the presence of other demons. Three men stood approximately twenty feet away, their blue and black monk-like clothing looking rather peculiar to the human girl. They were tall, muscled, and bald. Reika shifted into a fighting stance, her hands gripping her backpack tightly at her hips. Kurama stepped forward to greet them, his green eyes wary but warm.

"Hokushin, it is a pleasure to see you as always." The demon stepped forward and clasped Kurama's hand in his own, a small smile stretching his thin lips.

"You as well, Kurama. But tell me, why do you have a human with you?" Kurama glanced back at Reika uneasily, his eyes flashing gold.

"Maybe she's a snack? She sure looks tasty!" One of the monks behind the so called Hokushin spoke up, his dark orbs eyeing Reika appreciatively. Kurama's eyes shifted entirely to gold, and his hair to silver.

"If you're so hungry, demon, I suggest you try eating something a little easier to digest. You don't want to bite off more than you can chew." Hiei's soldiers chuckled amongst themselves, they'd noticed Reika's sauciness within hours of meeting her. The monk strode forwards only to be stopped by a hand on his stomach, said hand belonging to Hokushin.

" Ryou. No need to get hostile, my friend, she is just one small, lowly human." Kurama's hair shimmered back to crimson and he let out a harsh sigh.

"Lowly human?" Reika snarled, her eyes were snapping with furious fire, blue energy gathering tightly at her fists. She dropped her bag to the ground and strode forwards, deadly intent in her every step.

"Arrogance seems to be a trait of your species, youkai. Every time I encounter a warrior in Makai, they always seem to think that just because I'm human, I am weak. Are they synonymous? Because I can assure you I am anything but weak." Hokushin turned to face Reika squarely, consideration softening his hard features.

"You remind me of someone, human. But I am unsure as to whom." Reika's smile was malevolent, drawing a soft shudder even from Hiei who stood several feet back from the impending fight. Reika turned to the monk who had insulted her and stuck out her hand.

"My name is Reika, and it is a distinct displeasure to meet you, Ryou." The demon latched onto her hand and squeezed hard, hard enough to break bone. Reika let out a small noise, barely a grunt. After several seconds she fell to her knees, looking up at the demon with a steady gaze.

"Are you finished?" She whispered, her full lips pursing into a grim line. Ryou frowned down at her, then looked at Hokushin. Reika latched onto his hand when he tried to take it away, sapphire energy swirling around her.

"My name is Reika Urameshi, Spirit detective of Ningenkai." Reika embraced the warm wind swirling around her, her anger drove her power higher, intent forced it from her body and into Ryou's. The demon let out a gasp, his pupils expanding rapidly. He froze in her grasp, the other demons watched on in amazement. Reika stood slowly, gracefully. With a twist of her wrist she sent him to his knees ad bent over him. She siphoned off energy from him, allowed it to mix with her own in a visually brilliant display. His red energy mixed with her own sapphire and blended to make a bright violet. She laughed coldly, allowed her power to drain him enough that his veins started to turn black, and his eyes started to drain of life.

"Reika, stop. You've made your point!" Kurama's voice was calm, collected, with a faint edge. The woman gazed coolly over her shoulder at her uncle then shrugged. She let Ryou's hand go, then kicked him solidly in the chest. He flew backwards several feet and laid there, life slowly re-entering his limbs. She watched him evenly, waited, patient and coiled like a snake about to strike. Ryou flew to his feet and ran at her, a hoarse battle cry leaving his lips. Reika took the stored energy she had accumulated and tossed it around herself in a barrier, exactly the same as the one Kurama had seen her use earlier. Ryou bounced off of it, then tried again and again to pierce it. Reika dropped the barrier for a moment as she concentrated her energy into her hands. Ryou was inches from her when she threw him back with a wave of pure power, **all **hers. When the demon went to charge her again Hokushin stepped in, amusement clearly written across his features.

"You really are your father's daughter, Reika." She grinned cheerfully at the demon, then shrugged in apparent nonchalance.

"To my mother's dismay sometimes," She replied easily, her backpack was once gain slung across her shoulders. Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder and glared at the monk.

"We are looking for Yusuke. I suggest you take us to him now, before Reika informs Koenma about your duplicity." Hokushin became still, wariness evident in his posture.

"What duplicity?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something. It wouldn't take much to get the SDF down here." Reika gestured to the soldiers behind her and chuckled.

"Or we could just overrun you and check out the territory ourselves." Hokushin sighed huffily, his nod was barely observable.

"Fine. Yusuke told us to admit you and Hiei if you showed up." Kurama raised an eyebrow in reply, but received none.

They followed the three demons for an hour or so, until they came upon a city.

"Geez, not much to look at is it?" Reika remarked loudly, placing her hands firmly on her hips and taking in the view. The buildings reminded her of ant hills and termite mounds, as if the ground was rising up into vaguely projection like shapes. She couldn't tell if there were any windows or doors, not from this distance. Hokushin turned to face her abruptly, his gaze distant.

"When you see Yusuke you must show him respect, he is our leader, despite the agreement we made all those years ago. Yusuke may answer to Enki, but we answer only to him." Reika nodded in understanding, her whispered "okay" seemed to placate the demon. Slowly but surely they navigated through the city and stopped several meters before the main building. It was exactly the same as it had been twenty four years before, a tall tower with a pod like projection sticking out from one side. The doors opened and a figure walked out. His hair was slicked back with God knew what, his face tanned and boyishly handsome, eyes a familiar chocolate brown. He wore a yellow training outfit with blue bands at his wrists. He grinned when he saw Hokushin, Hiei and Kurama.

"It's good to see you guys! I thought you'd come looking sooner or later!" Reika stepped out from behind Hokushin, a choked noise escaping her mouth. Yusuke froze, his brown eyes widening in complete shock. His skin drained of colour, his lips bloodless when he spoke.

"Reika?" He whispered softly, agonizingly. She took one step towards her father, then two. She broke into a run, tears gathering in her eyes. Her slim form slammed into his, and only his demon strength allowed him to hold them both up. He laughed joyously, embracing her in tight arms. She curled herself around him, burying her face in his throat as she cried silently. He set her down and stepped back, only to be met with a resounding smack across his face.

"You idiot!" Reika screamed angrily, face red and her eyes puffy. Yusuke brought a hand to his cheek and rubbed it in disbelief.

"Do you have any fucking idea how worried I was? Uncle Kuwabara came to AMERICA looking for you, then I spent MONTHS searching for you in Ningenkai, then I was made a spirit detective by Koenma, and you couldn't bloody well tell me you're a DEMON either? Oh, and that JUST MAYBE I'd inherit some really shitty spiritual powers too? NO, you have to run off to some demon dimension for some stress relief. Well FUCK YOU dad, cause there is no way in HELL I am forgiving you!" Yusuke listened to her intently, eyes focused on her as if he was entranced.

"God, you get more like your mother every day. Why are you crying?" He asked reaching out to scrub a tear from her cheek. She smacked his hand away, sapphire sparks igniting on contact.

"Because I'm pissed you asshole. And I'm freaking hungry too." Yusuke laughed, his high spirits communicating themselves to Hokushin and the other demons, they had never seen him so happy.

"And now you're back to sounding like me." Reika grunted indifferently, her eyes sliding sideways to look at her crimson haired uncle. Kurama wrapped an arm around her shoulders and eyed the Mazoku darkly.

"She really was quite distraught, Yusuke. I suggest you feed her something and just maybe she'll be willing to listen to any explanation you have." Yusuke considered this for a moment then nodded.

"We have some food she could probably stomach around here somewhere. Follow me to the dining hall and we'll get some grub." Hokushin and his cronies immediately stepped behind their master and followed him down the street. Reika took a deep breath, wiped her face clean and cursed stridently. Kurama chuckled and hugged her close for a moment.

"Don't worry Reika. I'm sure he has a solid reason for being here." Her reply was a derisive snort, and then she was off after her father, her gait smooth but still obviously angry. Hiei watched her go, admiration growing in his chest. She had a lot of fire in her for a woman, much like her mother.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Holy crap it is so hot out! Makes it hard for me to want to sit down and write! EGAD! Anyway, here is another chapter! A bit of plot filler, it's taken me a while to figure out how I want to connect the beginning with the climax, I wanted some filler too. So! Here is the filler, lol! Enjoy xoxo

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine. There... I admitted it. NOT. MINE. *sigh*

P.S. Edited, like a boss.

Italics are memories/premonitions. Yupp. As usual.

Chapter 10

All the demons present in the dining hall became dead silent when Reika and her family entered. She thought it was because of her father, that maybe it was a sign of respect to him... but then the whispers started, and she caught the word 'human' floating around. Yusuke walked forwards confidently, a grin pulling his lips apart. He stood stoutly before the gathered demons, his hands on his hips.

"As you all know, I lived in Ningenkai with my human wife for the past 24 years. I came here after she died, as I promised before I left. This woman is my human daughter, Reika Urameshi." Reika felt a stirring of unease in her gut; it flared into a tumultuous churning when Hokushin strode forwards to stand beside his master.

"Reika has defeated Ryou in battle, my friends. She is Urameshi's successor as the new Spirit Detective of Reikai." Reika scanned the crowd, analyzing why she felt so nauseous, maybe it was the being the object of dozens of avid demonic eyes. Feeling a little foolish she walked up to her father and placed a hand on his arm, she opened her mouth to say something when the gasps of several of the demons silenced her. She turned her frowning face upon them, her golden eyes wary.

"Get your filthy hands of our leader, human!" When she didn't remove her hand several of the demons stood and placed their hands gently on their weapons. They snarled angrily at her, disgust and disbelief warring in their eyes. Yusuke's body tensed beneath her hand, his formidable temper rising swiftly. Reika slid her hand down his arm to clasp his hand in her own.

"I've searched for my father for months, asshole. I went through **hell** to find him. I have killed dozens of your people, received dozens of wounds, and gone days without sleep, all to find **him**! Most of the time I spent in Makai I spent searching, learning, absorbing all the customs and traits of your people. This knowledge leads me to believe that it is not the fact that I am touching my father that bothers you; it's the fact that I am **human** and I am touching a demon of importance. Every time I come to this world I deal with ignorance like yours, and I'm sick of it. You waste my time with your foolish beliefs. Now that I've found my father I will do as I **fucking** please with him! My humanity does not diminish our bond. I have killed for him, and I would do so again!" Yusuke squeezed her hand gently and turned a glare on his subjects.

"And I her. Reika is my daughter; I love her no matter what her blood status is." Reika smiled softly, gave her father's hand a reassuring squeeze, and let go. Kurama gently prodded Yusuke in the side, tilting his head towards the doorway.  
>"It may be best for us to dine in private, Yusuke. We have much to discuss." The demon leader nodded and decisively led them from the dining hall. Hokushin and Ryou stayed behind, their eyes following Reika with much curiosity.<p>

The barracks consisted of six buildings, all surrounding one in the center. Four for male occupants, two for female. The seventh in the center was designated for Yusuke, his guard, and any visitors. His quarters were much more spacious than the others; they consisted of only two beds, a bedside table, and dresser. Yusuke's was a suite of rooms, a bedroom, bathroom, study, and living room. They were currently occupying the study, eating off a platter. Reika popped a piece of cheese in her mouth and made a soft noise of pleasure. She hadn't eaten in over two days, since demons needed considerably less food to survive than humans did.

"How did you become Spirit detective, Reika?" Yusuke asked, cocking a dark eyebrow intently. Reika shrugged, her gaze sliding sideways to lock onto her vulpine uncle.

"It's an interesting story father...maybe I should start at the beginning." Reika told him about her stay in America, the demon she had killed, her awakening powers, and subsequent employment by Koenma. She even told him about her premonitions...well, that she had them, not precisely what or **who** they were about.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Rei," Yusuke whispered, his frowning causing lines to bracket his mouth. Reika leaned forwards and rubbed her cheek against his before kissing it.

"I know, dad. But right now, sorry isn't nearly enough. I want to forgive you but I can't just yet." Yusuke closed his eyes and nodded in understanding, a pained sigh slipped past his lips.

"I can explain at least." He gave her puppy dog eyes before he leaned back and started to speak.

"Hokushin came through the barrier about five months after you left. He told me about the assassinations, that Enki had decided he wasn't going to fight for kingship this year, and that the resulting madness was spreading rapidly. Enki has managed to maintain his power for two decades, with the help of myself, Yomi, and Mukuro. None of us have fought since the first tournament, deciding that as his subordinates we would do more good for Makai as we were. Then Yomi's son was almost killed. Then Hokushin, and Enki's wife Kokou. All of them failed, but their underlings were killed. Several bandit leaders have been killed as well... and strong human psychics who have chosen to live here. When someone tried to kill Puu I finally decided to come back. I've been here, keeping an eye on things ever since." Reika stood in a flash and started pacing, a frown on her elfin face.

"It's obvious whoever is killing high ranking demons is trying to get rid of competition for the tournament. All we need to do is find out who gains the most from their deaths... find them, and kill them." Yusuke made a noise of disbelief when he registered the words that had come out of his beloved daughter's mouth.

"What?" He exclaimed, standing up abruptly, knocking over the chair he had been sitting on. Reika turned to face him, smirked darkly, and ran her fingers along the length of her hair, as if petting some sleek creature.

"It's obvious they won't stop trying to kill our friends and family unless we kill them ourselves. Koenma won't do anything about it, he has limited power here. There is no real punishment in Makai, other than what local leaders impose upon their territories. So, we find them, and kill them." Yusuke strode towards her, his eyes wide and hurt. He wrapped himself around her, clutched her tightly and held back an anguished noise.

"I know you've become Spirit Detective...but I didn't realize they actively used you...made you kill..." Reika shoved him away and shook her head rapidly. Her eyes were pinned to the ground, bangs falling in her eyes.

"They didn't make me do anything. I had to kill in the course of my job, in order to survive, and complete my missions. It was me, or them, and obviously I chose myself. You weren't there to protect me, so I protected myself!" Her furious eyes flickered up to pin him in his place, her full lips pursed in a tight, angry line.

"How dare you judge me," She continued, flexing her hands spasmodically," for doing something you've done dozens of times? If not hundreds! So fuck you, Dad. You can take your righteous indignation and shove it!" She turned away from him and glared at the far wall, breathing deeply to try and regain her composure. Yusuke's arms closed around her from behind, gently, and he settled his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm not judging you... I just never wanted you to have to take those kinds of steps for yourself, Rei. I should have been there to protect you, been there to stop you from **having** to kill someone, for needing to fight for your life. That's why I haven't told you who I really am, and about Hiei, Kurama, and Makai as well." Reika turned in his arms and hugged him back, her sigh muffled against his shirt.

"You've gotten a lot more eloquent over the past few months, Dad," she muttered absently, her fingers toying with the fabric on his shirt. Yusuke chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hokushin has been making me give speeches lately. I hate it, it makes me want to vomit and I break out in sweat, but it helps keep everyone in line." He led her back to the table, and shoved another plate of food in front of her.

"Now keep eating. We need to figure out where the hell we are going to go from here... and you need to keep your strength up, your training starts tomorrow."

"...What training?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Soo, here is the newest chapter! I'm sorry about the last 2 or so... they've been kinda lackluster and filler-esque. So I promise to be much better! This is a cliffie...and I'm kinda breaking my promise to give the next chapter within 24 hours... Cause I'm going away for the weekend! YAY! Partying! So I found this picture of Hiei on deviantart...and decided that it is the perfect representation of how I want him to look in this ficcy.

http:/browse. deviantart. com/?q=Hiei&order=9&offset=48#/d1nciux

Just take out the spaces! HE IS SO PRETTY! :3 The artist did a fantastic job! AHH! SO PRETTY! (I'm just a little obsessed...)

P.S. Another down only... 10 more to go.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH. Meh. Enjoy.

Chapter 11.

"PUUUUU!"

Reika let loose a startled scream when something small, fuzzy, and blue smacked into her. Its shock of black hair blinded her momentarily, causing her to shove it away blearily. She rolled off of her bed and stared wide eyed down at the little creature. Her bedroom door burst open just as she bent down and picked it up, her father and his best friends standing there open mouthed as she crooned sweetly to it.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry, cutie! I didn't mean to hit you!" She cuddled the penguin like critter to her chest and purred against it, her eyes bright with excitement. Yusuke stepped forwards and coughed to get her attention, feeling slightly miffed that his spirit beast was getting more love than him.

"I umm, this is Puu, Reika. He's my spirit beast." Reika looked up at her father and turned bright red.

"Oh. So this is who you meant yesterday. I thought he reminded me of you..." her voice drifted off when she saw Hiei and Kurama standing behind her father. She inched sideways a bit until she was hidden behind him then peeked over his shoulder.

"Get out you perverts, I'm in my underwear!" she screeched, glaring avidly at the two blank eyed demons. Kurama blushed slightly and turned around, a chuckle escaping his lips. Hiei shrugged nonchalantly and turned his back on her his muttered statement drawing an enraged shriek from her.

"I was not giving a free show, you asshat! Get the fuck out!" Yusuke shoved the two demons out of the room and grinned at Reika over his shoulder. You have ten minutes before you need to be down in the main yard, we'll begin your training then."

The main yard was about a fifty meters squared, and Yusuke, Hokushin and Ryou were standing in the middle looking fearsome. Reika glided up to them and stopped a couple feet away, a look of query on her pointed face.

"Kurama told me about your training with Genkai and how well you were doing. He said there's something missing though, that you're struggling to control your body and your power. So, we're here to find that missing piece, and to strengthen you as well." Reika dropped Puu to the ground after giving him a little scratch and nodded to her father. She noticed Hiei and Kurama nearby, sitting on a bench at the edge of the square. Kurama was chatting amiably to the Jaganshi, who was watching Reika with a hawk's eye. Reika turned her attention back to her father just in time to block a punch from him. She stepped back and thought seriously about what was happening here. She blocked several more of his hits, completely aware of the fact that he was using about a fiftieth of his speed and strength against her. She tossed his jacket aside and brought her hands up, spreading her legs just enough to gain balance. The fight went on, basic sparring, nothing flashy, nothing too hard for her to deal with. A fist came flying through the air out of nowhere, and Reika felt a flash of anger surge through her. The fist grazed her cheek as she bent backwards, her eyes flashing sapphire. Her anger propelled her forwards, her leg lashing out and catching Yusuke in the gut. His brown eyes widened slightly in surprise, then narrowed as he grinned evilly. He grabbed her leg in a vice grip and threw her to the ground. Her yelp was music to his ears, but the kick she delivered to his crotch negated any and all triumph he felt. Groaning vehemently he watched her roll away and launch herself to her feet, throwing her braid over her shoulder. Next thing she knew all three of them were attacking her, her body barely able to keep up with half the hits to her torso. She snarled angrily when one of them grabbed her braid and pulled her off balance. A fist struck her cheek, pain blooming rapidly across the tender skin near her mouth. Blood trickled gently down her chin, smearing across her face when she rubbed angrily at the wound. She looked up at her father and smiled softly, malevolently, her eyes flashing sapphire. Energy burst from her chest, a radiant bubble that shoved the three demons back, singeing their clothes and skin. Her power cut off abruptly, she fell to her knees with a grunt, staring up at the three of them.

"What the fuck was that?" She demanded, pointing emphatically at the stoic Hokushin. Yusuke placed a hand on the demon's arm and smiled at his daughter.

"Obviously they were trying to distract you from the fight, Reika. You're not going to be fighting single opponents all the time, and I wanted to see if you can keep a cool head... obviously not." Reika stood, placed her hands on her hips and gave him a distinctly disgruntled glare.

"You're one to talk, Dad. You broke our kitchen table half a dozen times when I was sixteen." Yusuke had the grace to look slightly embarrassed, but huffed dismissively anyway.

"Only because you brought six different boys home in a four month time span, Reika." Her skin flushed rose and Reika stomped a foot.

"Fine. Point taken. I have a temper, I'm sorry. Now can we please do something productive?" She knew her voice was slightly whiney, and more than a little bitchy. But damnit, she wanted to **do** something with her finicky powers.

"You're in great shape, Rei. I can tell you trained hard with Genkai. But your powers... they flare and retreat, constantly. It will take time for you to harness them dependently. In the meantime we will keep training." The young woman let out a heartfelt sigh and muttered something incomprehensible.

"Fine. I'm used to running around covered in bruises by now."

For the next week and a half Yusuke basically pummelled Reika into the ground. She trained five hours a day, ate questionable Makai food for about three hours of the day, and tried her damndest to get her powers to behave for the rest. She kept telling herself sleep was for the weak, considering the demons could go days without it quite easily, but damnit, she was tired! She walked down the main road to the dining hall, ignored the looks from the demons eating there, and shovelled the so called 'meat' into her mouth at a dangerous rate. She coughed viciously when Kurama sat down next to her abruptly, his cheerful greeting startling her. He smacked her on the back a couple of times until she could breath, his laughter a humiliating accompaniment to her panic.

"You seem to be doing pretty well in the training exercises, the demons are talking quite glowingly about your abilities, despite your human handicap." Reika muttered something about giving them a handicap and pushed a vegetable into her mouth that looked vaguely like pink broccoli.

"Your father received some bad news this morning. Enki died the night before last, supposedly of natural causes." Rei's gaze snapped up to her uncle, suspicion bright in her eyes.

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked stubbornly, shoving more food in her mouth. Kurama bit back a sigh at her obvious crankiness. The dark circles under her eyes bespoke of insomnia, and her normally gold toned skin was clammy and pale.

"We are attending his funeral tonight; Kokou has decided to bury Enki here next to Raizen."

The girl pushed the plate away from herself and yawned.

"Fine. I guess these mysterious assassins got another one of us. We need to get a move on and find these bastards instead of sitting around training." Kurama fidgeted in his seat a bit, wondering if he should tell Reika just what her father's people were up too while she was training.

"We are searching for them. Hiei and I, along with several of your father's people have been searching for answers. We've found several leads, but Enki's death has put a stop to our plans. Without his guidance many of the factions in Makai are flying out of control. It's hard to get answers when everyone's attention is on the upcoming tournament."

"Seriously! Why didn't anyone tell me they were investigating? Geez, what am I, chopped liver? I bet dad has something to do with this!" Reika launched herself off the bench and stomped 'gracefully' across the yard towards the barracks. Kurama watched her go and wondered just what kind of storm he had sent in Yusuke's direction.

"DAD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Yusuke paused mid-sentence, a grin stretching his lips.

"Guess Kurama let it slip that we've been doing some digging without her..." The enraged hurricane that was his daughter came striding around the corner, her thundercloud expression making his grin even wider.

"I'm sorry, Rei, but we couldn't have you involved," Yusuke blurted, hoping to head off the angry tirade he was about to receive. Reika glanced around the sparse room for a moment, taking in the sunlight streaming through the window, Hokushin sitting on a chair by the fireplace, and Hiei leaning casually against the wall, his eyes on the scenery outside.

"As Spirit detective I should have been included in the investigation, dad. It **is** the reason Koenma sent me here. If I can't report something back to him he won't hesitate to send the SDF to extract me." Her father hummed softly his wide shoulders lifting in an uncaring shrug.

"He can do whatever he wants; the SDF has no power here. There are less than fifty of them, and hundreds of demons above B class in our ranks. Not to mention Hiei, Kurama and myself." Reika stepped towards him, her eyes critical.

"What's so special about the three of you, hmm? You speak about yourselves as if you're above the rest, stronger than the rest. What rank do you hold?" Yusuke glanced as Hiei, who seemed to be listening raptly but pretending not to be interested...typical asshole that he was.

"We need to keep your presence low key, Rei. If everyone in Makai knew an agent from Reikai was here, investigating them, judging them... they wouldn't be happy. Not to mention as a human you're much more fragile than the rest of us, and as my daughter, you're an even larger target. Just stay low and under the radar and we'll get through this." Reika leaned forwards and smacked him in the chest as hard as she could, feeling completely put out when he didn't even flinch.

"I need to be a part of this dad, it's my **job**! I'm not saying you have to run every single decision by me, just let me know what the results are. Now I'm going to go have a shower and get dressed. What's appropriate for a Makai funeral?" Yusuke blinked a couple times, taken aback by the abrupt change in conversation.

"Anything really. We aren't big on formality in Ildren."

"Fine. Come get me when everything is ready."

"Oh God, yes." Reika sank into the disturbingly pleasant heat of the baths with a deep, heartfelt groan. Her head tilted back against the wall, arms propped up on the ledge, feet fluttering in the warm current. The steam clouded the air around her just enough for her to feel secluded and content. She lay there lazily for several minutes, allowing the mineral enriched water to bathe her cuts and bruises in healing energy. Dirt and blood sloughed off her skin easily as she ran a cloth along her limbs, picked the dirt out from under her nails, and washed her long dark hair. She felt amazingly refreshed when she got out, her hands clenching around the rope of her hair as she squeezed the water out. She towelled herself off briskly, lingering on the scars that graced her arms, legs, and torso. Humming discontentedly she tossed the towel into her hamper and glided nude through her suite. Hokushin had gone to a local market a couple of days ago and purchased some clothing for her. She slid a pair of black linen trousers on, a deep purple tunic, and a wide navy belt around her waist. She left her hair loose and unbound around her shoulders, and donned a pair of flat, navy sandals. She sat down on the edge of her bed and gazed out her window, eyes vacant. She hadn't been to a funeral since her mother's. Almost two years now... and still the pain was like a vast pit in the center of her chest. She tried her damnedest to not dwell on her mother, but the mental cluster fuck that her brain had become after that demon penetrated her mind brought it all to the fore. Her chest rattled as she took a deep breath, her tears clogging in her throat. A knock on her door drew her from her reverie; she brushed angrily at her teary eyes and strode across the room to open it. Hiei stood on the other side, dressed in his usual loose black clothing and white bandana.

"Your father asked me to fetch you. Come, Kokou and her entourage have arrived." Reika shut the door behind her and followed his slightly taller form down the hall. Everyone was gathered several kilometers from the city. Raizen's resting place was inset into a cliff side, bright orange flowers strewn in front of the headstone. A hole had been dug beside it, a coffin already resting inside the damp bleakness. Dozens of demons stood around the grave site, tears were already flowing, and Yusuke was conversing softly with a short, curvaceous blonde woman. She was drinking steadily from a large flask, her sobs making it increasingly difficult for her to drink. Reika walked up behind her father and wrapped an arm around his waist. He lifted an arm for her to duck under, wrapping said arm around her shoulders.

"Kokou, this is my daughter, Reika." Kokou glanced down at the lean girl and smiled tremulously.

"Hey, hun. Wow you sure look a lot like your grandfather." Reika glanced sideways at her father, whose smile looked slightly strained.

"Thanks," Reika murmured softly, brightening when she saw her red haired uncle sweep up to them. She left her father with a small hug and legged it over to her uncle.

"Who are all these people?" She asked softly, motioning to the gathered demons.

"They're Enki's friends and followers, many of them trained with him and Raizen years ago. They are here to mourn him together." Reika watched them all gather beside the grave; her father stood in front of them and started his speech. Reika couldn't really hear what he said, something about honour and justice, strength against adversity, and abounding humour and compassion. Kokou cried the entire time, her sobbing so loud that Yusuke had to nearly yell to be heard. Her father ended his speech and everyone clapped, drinks were passed around, and Reika was lost amongst the crowd. She backed up a bit, trying to ease her way out of the crowd. She smacked into something warm and solid, and familiar. She whirled around and caught the look of irritated amusement on Hiei's face before it smoothed out into indifference.

"Watch were your going, onna." Sniffing disdainfully Reika manoeuvred around him, her whiskey eyes pinned to the ground. She reached the far stone wall and leaned against it. A flicker of darkness from the corner of her vision drew her riveted attention. Her eyebrows drew together in a curious frown, her head tilted to the side. She let out a yelp when her entire body was suddenly ice cold. The flicker grew into a dark, wraith-like shape, just like her dream. She stepped forwards, intent on warning her father when arms wrapped around her, cutting off her breath. She gasped helplessly, batting at the hands around her fragile throat. An elbow to her attackers gut did nothing; all it did was make her vision go black for a moment. Reika fisted her hands at her side and allowed her fear to flood through her. Her power flared brightly, pushing her attacker back a bit. She opened her mouth and screamed, the high pitched note of terror slicing through the air. Her father turned to face her instantly, his brown eyes wide. Instant fury spread across his features, his lithe body propelled itself forwards. But it was too late; her attacker slammed the hilt of a knife into her temple, knocking her out. His arms swept around her and carried her back into a portal. Yusuke threw himself against the wall she had been leaning against, a raw scream breaking from his throat. The walls cracked beneath his anger, red energy leaping fitfully from his body. Kurama and Hiei stepped forwards and called to him, their voices dimming the anger momentarily.

"You need to keep a cool head Yusuke. Don't worry, we'll find her."

Hiei stepped up to his friend and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'll find her Yusuke. I promise." His pale hands reached up to untie his head band, the eye burst into lilac fire, the light illuminating his grim face. The rest of the funeral attendees paused as Hiei sat cross legged on the ground, his crimson eyes closed as he concentrated. Kokou watched him as she hugged Yusuke and muttered a promise to help him. Yusuke closed his eyes and clenched his fists in impotent fury.

"We have to find her; she's all I have left."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So this chapter is like hard-core lemony freshness just to let you all know. Yeeah...wasn't planning on it actually. Just kinda popped out of me, and in the middle of watching Star Wars of all things too... 0.o So. This is where the M rating comes into effect, please read and review, it makes it hard for me to be proactive and keep writing when no one tells me if they at least like it!

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine. *sigh*

P.S. Edited... also, mature themes ahead, yo. Like... rape and other particularly unpleasant things.

Chapter 12

Reika woke up half way through the portal ride, panicking instantly when she realized where she was. They exited the portal abruptly, the demon let her go and she fell roughly to her knees, her stomach churning viciously. She held back the breakfast she had eaten earlier with grim determination. The swift kick to her stomach that the demon dealt her sent that plan out of the window. She clutched her abdomen and retched, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to her feet, his laughter drawing an answering hiss from her. She wriggled around in his hold and caught a glimpse of his face. She froze in his arms, her amber eyes pinned to the handsome lines of his face.

"Stay still, onna. As long as you cooperate we won't hurt you." He tossed her into the corner of the room, and dismissed her instantly. He sat down in the far corner and unsheathed his katana. He drew a whetstone across the edge of the blade, his eyes pinned to the metal. Reika shivered in the corner while her eyes wandered around her environment. Concrete walls, floor, wooden door which was currently locked. The only thing of colour in the room was the brilliant orange-red of the stranger's eyes. His hair was shorn close to his scalp, black, bristly, and only a couple inches long. He wore black training pants and a white shirt; bandages were wrapped around his ribs and torso. He paused in his task and glanced up, eyes dancing like flames in the wind.

"Try and get some sleep, onna, it will take some time for the inquisition to begin."

Yusuke paced frantically back and forth in his study, his dark eyes continuously pinned to the fire demon on his sofa. Hiei hadn't done much moving since they had come back to the barracks, he'd sat in the dirt for nearly six hours before he'd asked to change settings. Now they were all anxiously awaiting any news. Kokou was asleep on the divan, her son Tetsuo snuggled into her side. Several guards were spaced around the room, some sleeping, some standing vigilantly over their mistress. Kurama was lounging on the ground, his head on a pillow, hand folded primly on his stomach. His gold fox eyes were narrowed in concentration, he was obviously formulating some sort of strategy for when they found out where Reika was. Hiei jerked into awareness, his crimson eyes opening then blinking.

"I've searched half of Makai already, no trace of her as of yet. I need to sleep for a while, recharge the Jagan before I search some more. I'll need something to eat when I wake up as well, please, Yusuke." The Mazoku nodded briskly, his smile bright.

"Thanks, Hiei. Sleep well."

The door opened, for the first time in what felt like days. The orange eyed demon stood up and cuffed the new demon upside the head.

"What took you so long, Dorn? I've been here nearly 14 hours!" Dorn shook his long silver hair out and grinned cheekily.

"I was dodging Urameshi's spies of course. And we had to gather supplies, as well. Frannie wants to, ah, play with the girl, Atsushi." The orange eyed demon glanced up and smiled coldly.

"I'll bring her out as soon as she sleeps." Atsushi's hard gaze landed on her, commanding and arctic bleak.

"Sleep!"

A splash of ice water woke Reika up sufficiently for her to walk from the room she was being held in. Her stumbling pace was augmented by shoving from Atsushi, whose grumbling voice reminded her of a certain caustic fire demon she knew. The room they entered was bare except for a stainless steel table in the center, with leather and metal straps. Reika stopped dead in her tracks and let out a jittery laugh.

"You must be brain dead if you honestly think I'm going to stay in here." Atsushi cuffed her upside the head, clenched a hand around her wrist, and dragged her towards the table. Reika dug her heels in and thrashed ruthlessly. Atsushi handled her with extravagant ease; he grabbed both her slim wrists in one hand, wrapped and arm around her waist and chucked her onto the table. Instantly he was at her side, strapping her in, his orange eyes solemn.

"As a leader I abhor weakness, even more so as a demon. I decided to become King because of the weakness I see invading my people, the human values of peace and comfort that pervade my society. And now I find that Koenma has sent a spy into our land, in the guise of a demon ruler of all things. Your father was once spirit detective, ningen, and now he rules a considerable amount of territory here in Makai. And you... his daughter, are now spirit detective. This tale becomes more suspicious as we go on. Tell me about your father, onna. Tell me how powerful he is, who he values, tell me what you can about his defences and his guards...tell me **everything**." He watched the young human woman close her eyes slowly, her breath releasing from her lung slowly, the tension lines on her face fading.

"No," She whispered, her lips quirking in a defiant smile. Atsushi hummed unhappily, his fingers snapped deliberately as he made his decision. The young demon Dorn made his appearance again; he was followed by a tall, painfully thin demoness with bright green and purple hair. The demoness's eyes focused instantly on the tabled Reika, her amethyst irises opening wide in glee.

"OH! You brought me another toy!" She crooned excitedly, prancing forwards and rubbing her hands together. Reika braced herself for the touch of the demoness's hands on her flesh, but none came. It was Atsushi who touched her, gently, tenderly almost.

"Frannie has an interesting ability, Miss Urameshi. She has the power to control the chemical substances of most living things... like humans for example. So, at the touch of her fingers, she can make you experience extreme joy, or utter depression, pain, or anger. Anything she wishes. Considering the variability of her powers she gets bored quite easily, and when she does...well, she breaks her toys more often than not to say the least." Reika didn't want to know exactly **how** this Frannie broke her toys, but she expected the pain she would be experiencing in the next couple of hours would give her a good idea. Frannie went to the head of table, her breathy voice muttering incoherent, meaningless words in Reika's ears. When her hands finally settled on the flesh at Reika's neck she felt a blast of triumph when she didn't move, didn't register the contact in any physical way. Atsushi stood above her, an unsettling smile on his handsome face.

"Just breathe, onna, it will go easier that way." With this somewhat cryptic phrase Reika strengthened her resolve and bit down on the side of her cheek slightly. She waited a few moments, but nothing happened really, just a sensation of warmth spreading from the demoness's fingertips, a wave of molten heat that unfurled from her neck and started dragging slowly down her body. It melded into her very bones, disturbing the normal ebb and flow of her emotions and centering them on the heat, the itching that was now pervading her muscles. It was a curious sensation, like an itch you couldn't scratch, like when you rub a point on your foot and feel pain in your neck, something unseen but obviously connected. The heat spread, bringing a flush to her skin, and sweat to her brow.

A soft noise slipped past her lips, a sigh that seemed to float on the air. Atsushi chuckled smugly, his pale fingers moving to his sides and withdrawing something from his waist band. Reika couldn't see what he withdrew; her attention was focused on the restlessness that was now urging her to move. She struggled gently against her bindings, her mind foggy and what thoughts she had were confused and yearning. Atsushi placed a hand on her foot and took the shoe off, his nimble fingers divesting her of shoes and socks in moments. His fingers curled around her ankles and stayed there, steady and slightly cool against her heated flesh. The molten warmth turned red hot in an instant, it reached her groin and seemed to jumpstart her body with a jolt. She thrust upwards slightly; a mumbled groan was ripped from her lips as Frannie moved her hands downwards, across her neck and to her breasts. The demoness's long nails tore the thin cotton off her body, baring the nondescript nude toned bra to the cool air. Reika started to panic slightly, her body was reacting in an all too familiar way, her nipples perking beneath the cotton of her bra, her thighs rubbing restlessly together as Atsushi massaged the tender skin of her instep. She was too distracted by the pleasure of Frannie's power to notice when he reached up and unbuttoned her jeans. She did notice however when he tore them from her legs, underwear and all.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She whispered hoarsely, her throat clenching as another wave of iridescent heat swept through her and made her back arch enticingly. Atsushi smirked charmingly, his orange eyes sweeping along the defined plane of her stomach and down to her thighs.

"Earning your cooperation, onna, what else?" His question was obviously rhetorical, and besides she didn't have the breath to answer when he leaned down and placed one searing hot kiss to the inside of her left thigh. Frannie bit the tender flesh connected shoulder to neck, drawing a guttural moan from the human woman. Atsushi hummed against her flesh, his tongue dragging a line up her thigh to the tight curls of her pubic mound. Frannie sent another burst of power through Reika's flesh just as Atsushi buried his face in her core and eagerly attended her arousal. Reika cried out loudly, tears squeezing from her eyes, a mixture of arousal and anguish at the betrayal of her own body. Atsushi's skilful tongue brought her perilously close to completion, one large pale hand placed on her stomach, holding her down as she moved eagerly against his mouth. Reika writhed beneath him, hectic pants and groans leaving her mouth freely as she struggled to contain herself and the pleasure coursing through her. Her attention was so occupied she didn't notice his hand slide down the table and latch onto a thin, sharp bladed knife. Just as she came Atsushi slashed the blade along the inner skin of her thigh, the wound was delivered so fast it took several seconds for the blood to seep out, then rush eagerly down her thigh to mix with the assorted fluids coating her and the table beneath her. Reika pitched forwards as hard as she could, her scream muffled by the sheer force of her orgasm. Atsushi delivered another slashing cut to her other thigh, his tongue licking the blood up with gentle, lathing motions. The arousal she felt earlier faded abruptly, her body felt mostly satiated, only the sharp throbbing of the wounds on her thighs to distract from the humming contentment in her bones. Atsushi raised his head and nodded briskly to Frannie. Frannie laughed manically, her high pitched giggle bouncing off the walls, echoing eerily in Reika's ears. Frannie placed her hands decisively on her shoulders again, and once more the heat spread through her.

"No," She whispered wretchedly, her hands clenching into fists once more, body spread wantonly before Atsushi's skilled hands.

"No, no-no-nonononono!" She chanted it softly, punctuating each word with a shake of her head. Orange eyes focused intently on her lithe form, Atsushi thrust a hand between her legs and sheathed three fingers in the folds of her core, teasing her mercilessly. Her words were now punctuated by thrusts of her hips, the words slurring into groans and a high pitched keening sound as he shoved her closer and closer to her peak again. This time he didn't wait for her to come before he cut her, he drew the blade along the underside of her breast hard enough to draw blood, and then some. She cried out impatiently, the pain melting into the pleasure, wringing a scream from her tender throat. Frannie, immobile before now, leaned forwards and mouthed gently at her breast, her tongue lathing the mound of flesh, then biting down viciously. Reika screeched as she nearly bit her nipple off, a bruise instantly forming around her areola. Atsushi drank in her cries and the blood from her wounds, his eyes glowing like embers in a fiercely blazing fire. They went on like this for hours, wringing peak after peak from the fragile human body beneath them, using and abusing her ruthlessly until she was ready to crack. Near the end Atsushi paused for a moment and glanced down at her, his expression curious.

"How do you feel, onna? You're surprisingly resilient for a ningen... makes me wonder..." She groaned softly in reply, her glistening body covered nearly head to toe in cuts, bites, bruises and saliva. His hands caressed lightly along her legs, his expression stoic as he concentrated. Flames leapt to his hand, the centers bright blue and white around his fists. He touched the flames to her skin, sighing like a contented lover when she let loose with an ear piercing scream. He dragged his flaming fingertips along her legs, leaving bloody welts behind in a signature of his sadism. He cocooned her body in the fiercest pain now, abandoning the pleasure of Frannie's power for the sake of visceral curiosity. How much could the human woman take? He bathed her over and over in his flames, watching her face minutely for every scream, groan and sob that she let out. Reika prayed for the pain to end, prayed for the fire to consume her and leave a burnt, uncaring husk in her place. Prayed for salvation, prayed for oblivion...prayed for rescue.

Yusuke felt a hand on his shoulder, felt Hiei's demon energy course fleetingly along his aura in an attempt to awaken him. He opened his dark eyes and gazed curiously at the fire demon. Hiei was naturally pale, but even Yusuke had to admit the demon looked like bleached bread right about now.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, bursting to his feet when he saw the Jagan eye was no longer exposed.

"I found Reika; they're keeping her in an underground base in Ningenkai. Kurama is already negotiating with Koenma to open a portal there...if not, there are several slightly hazardous ones we can take that the Spirit Prince doesn't know about." Yusuke grabbed his jacket from the corner of the table and pulled it across his shoulders.

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Promise kept! Cliffie yesterday, new chapter today! *grin* So, I'm really getting into this story... I've been working hard core to get more and more written, and keeping a solid plot as well. Thanks for the awesome reviews! Made me grin like an idiot and do a happy dance...my roommate called me a review whore ;) So, payment received, and here are the goods!

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. YYH. So, there. *sad panda*

P.S. Edited! 3

Chapter 13

Frannie was going at her again. Reika was trapped on the slick metal table, sobbing freely as she experienced the pain of her mother's death over and over again. Her body convulsed in a paroxysm of grief, thrashing against the table, her chest heaving as guttural noises were torn from her throat. Atsushi sat in the far corner atop a stool; his eyes never wavered from Reika's golden skinned body, the cuts and welts still tacky with semi-dried blood.

"Next," He whispered as a look of glazed hypnosis entered Frannie's eyes. The amethyst orbs focused again, her thin lips spreading in a teeth baring grin. Suddenly Reika was screaming in rage, the blood vessels in her neck pulsating with adrenaline. Her voice was like a rake over gravel, hoarse from her sobbing and screaming, he barely managed to hear the vicious curses she was throwing at them.

Reika felt blood trickle down her palms; she had cut open her own hands with her nails, cut the skin on her tender palms until they were a raw mass. Her head thwacked against the table, pain slicing through her, but not enough to make her stop. She screeched over and over, throwing all the rage that was building up in her, all the helplessness and feelings of impotence and violation into her screams. Her ankles and wrists yanked against the metal and leather bindings, tearing the flesh beneath them brutally. Atsushi frowned as he watched the leather start to rip, the metal bend, and the force of her rage increase. He stood just as one of her wrist bindings snapped, and he wasn't fast enough to stop her from unsnapping her other hand. She snarled when he grabbed her hands and slammed them against the table.

"LET GO!" She screamed, raking her nails along his arms, her eyes bright with madness and feral rage. She pushed him back a step and attacked the bindings on her legs, scrambling to get them undone. Atsushi grabbed her hair and pulled her back, glaring at Frannie as he did so.

"For fucks sake, Frannie put her out already!" He barked, holding the hysterical human down. Frannie touched Reika's temple and a few heartbeats later she was out cold, her body calm in sleep. Atsushi stared down at her incredulously. Those bindings should have held her down, they would have held down most demons, and probably himself for a couple of hours at least. But she had broken them in only a day and a half... a feat, especially for a human.

"Leave her alone for a couple of hours, and get Dorn to clean her up once you've slept a while." Frannie looked down ruefully upon the human girl, sad because she had to give up her toy for so long.

"Okay, 'sushi," She whispered, her long fingers reaching out to caress Reika's cheek.

Koenma had agreed readily to open a portal for Kurama and Hiei, but **not** Yusuke.

"We agreed once you took up your position in Makai you wouldn't come back, Yusuke." Koenma was sitting behind his desk, his mop of brown hair held back by a red head band, soother oddly absent.

"What the Hell are you talking about? My stay in Makai was temporary; I told you I would be coming back for Reika!" Yusuke's eyes were blazing with fury now, his infamous temper pushing full force against his discipline.

"When you went to Makai to train with Raizen, to discover who and what you were the only reason you came back was Keiko. We made a deal that the only way you were going back was when you were ready to become King. When you came to me last year and asked for another portal, to go to Makai and look things over, I told you the terms of my agreement. Now that you are a leader in Makai, I can no longer let you through." Yusuke thought it was best that he didn't mention Hiei's current rise to power, considering it was highly possible only the shrimp and flower boy would be the ones to rescue his beloved daughter.

"I don't remember this conversation, binky breath. You should reconsider, without Reika you don't have anyone qualified to take the position of Spirit detective." Yusuke was smug as he watched this thought flash across the 'teenagers' face, frown lines spreading rapidly across his royal forehead.

"Fine!" Koenma snapped, slapping a hand against his desktop, "Kurama, Hiei and yourself may go to Ningenkai and retrieve Reika...but when you find her, you must bring her **here** to stand trial for her disobedience!" Kurama stepped forwards and placed a restraining hand on Yusuke's arm, just as the Mazoku was about to lunge forward.

"Deal," the fox demon replied, dragging an enraged Yusuke from the room and towards the Portal awaiting them.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE DOUBLE CROSS ME, YUSUKE!"

Reika awoke to darkness, darkness broken only by the sound of gentle splashing. A warm cloth was pressed against her cheek, wiping away the blood and grime with gentle sweeps.

"Don't touch me," She murmured darkly, struggling weakly against the re-attached bindings. Dorn chuckled cheerfully, his pale eyes bright.

"No can do, onna. Atsushi wants you clean and ready to go for another round when he gets back." She shuddered fearfully when the slight demon said her tormentor's name. She shook her head slightly, disbelief echoing through her. She couldn't believe the situation she was in, the depth of the need and resentment she felt when she thought about Frannie and Atsushi. Even though she hadn't been touched in hours, her body was still languid and wanting, pulsating gently every time Dorn touched her. She drifted back to sleep, her body humming as if on standby. Maybe if she slept well enough, she could regain her strength. She could try and stand aside from her body, force her powers to rise, and maybe get the Hell out of here. Just maybe.

Yusuke and his friends sped through the streets of Los Angeles, their faces grim with determination and the first inklings of fear. The warehouse was smack dab in the middle of the down town core, and surrounded by half a dozen A class demons.

"What the fuck?" Yusuke cursed virulently, disbelief etched on his face," how the Hell are they getting here?" Hiei shifted uncomfortably, his red eyes narrowed.

"There are only two portals I know of that are relatively stable, one near Alaric, and one in the Forest of Fools. There are others that pop up from time to time, but they are extremely dangerous, one never knows if they will end up in the proper dimension, or swimming through space." Yusuke grunted grumpily, his stubborn chin thrusting forward.

"Doesn't matter. We kill them all, and go in to get Reika. I don't care how much blood we have to spill, I'm getting my little girl back." Hiei and Kurama nodded in complete agreement. They stepped out into the streetlights and sped across the remaining distance. The six demons fell with barely any noise, their blood splattered indecently across the pavement and brick walls, limbs torn and throats cut.

An alarm call blasted through the air, jolting Reika from her nap and drawing a shrill yelp from Dorn.

"No, no no!" He exclaimed, tittering hysterically. He danced back and forth between the table and the door, making small exasperated noises. Frannie burst in through the door, her purple eyes frantic.

"We have to go, Dorkins! Atsushi isn't here to drive off the big, bad wolf!"

"Get rid of the girl, Frannie. We can't leave her here for them to find!" Frannie whined reluctantly, her violet eyes squinting as she took in Reika's nude body.

"Don't wanna!" She replied, stomping her foot," Bring her with us!" Dorn hissed angrily, grabbed Frannie's hands and placed them on the human's bare flesh.

"Do it, Frannie!" Frannie hummed angrily, but closed her eyes and concentrated. Pain and fear erupted from Reika's chest, a scream tore from her lips, her eyes started to bleed and her body convulsed bitterly. The door slammed open, and Hiei and Yusuke charged into the room. Yusuke's battle cry was blood curdling; he tore into Frannie and Dorn like a bloodthirsty hurricane, eviscerating them with his bare hands. Hiei ripped the straps from the damaged girl's body. He flinched when she bit back a cry of agony, and he couldn't help the murmur of compassion that left his mouth when he took in her battered form, the fact that she had gone through so much and was still alive... he shook his head and helped her stand. She collapsed against him gratefully, her arms wrapping around his neck and chest, finally breaking down.

"I knew you'd come," She murmured brokenly, her sobs making it hard to hear her, "even though you hate me, I **knew** you would come." Hiei gathered her gently in his arms, wrapped his cloak around her and turned to face Yusuke.

"Come on, Urameshi, we have to get out of here. Reika needs healers, now!" Yusuke turned to face his friend, blood smeared across his chest and face, a feral glint in his eyes.

"Okay," he whispered, pushing himself to his feet, "let's go."

Reika could feel a comforting warmth on her face, and on both of her hands. She could feel the soft fabric of the futon beneath her, the cotton material of the blanket, and her father's fingers sweeping her hair from her forehead. She smiled gently, and opened her eyes. Her father's face was literally inches from hers, brown eyes brimming with relief. Reika yelped at his closeness, her throat rasping slightly.

"Dad," She whispered, raising her hand to cup his cheek. Yusuke burst into a grin, the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth becoming more prominent.

'I'm glad your okay, sweetheart. Try and get some rest, we can talk when you're feeling better." Reika shook her head angrily, pain shattering her control.

"I don't want to wait; I need to get it out **now**." Hiei stepped forwards, his bandana removed, lilac eye open and blazing with power.

"Look into my eyes, Reika, and let me see what you want to tell us." Reika sat up grudgingly, reached out and took Hiei's hand. He sat down next to her, his Jagan delving deep into her mind. Yusuke and Kurama watched the young woman fall into Hiei, into his power, and his arms. Her forehead was pillowed against his shoulder, her mind wide open to his. In moments the entire event that took place in the warehouse flashed through her mind, and into his.

Hiei lay her back down on the bed and turned to face his friends.

"I never thought I could think worse of my own kind then I do about humans," He stated calmly, however his crimson eyes betrayed his feelings; they were blood red with disgust and burning hatred.

"What did they do to her?" Yusuke asked sharply, his eyes skittering sideways to make sure Reika was asleep.

"I'm not going to tell you. She trusted me enough to let me in, if she wants you to know she will tell you. Their leader is a man named Atsushi; he is the one we've been looking for. Dorn and Frannie were the two you killed when we arrived in the chamber they were holding her in. He wanted information on you and your people, your powers, your guards... so much she could have given them after all her time here... and still, she said nothing." Kurama heard the tone of burgeoning respect and admiration in Hiei's voice, saw the flash of curiosity and appreciation in his eyes. Finally, Hiei was allowing himself to view Reika as an equal, instead of as a human woman. Kurama was pleased and more than a little smug. He had known when Reika was little, when he had seen her walk up to Hiei and demand a hug from him, had seen the tenderness in the fire demons eyes, that she would be the one to change his life. If Mukuro hadn't recalled Hiei back to Makai all those years ago... who knew where the two stubborn bakas would be now. Yusuke was considering the information Hiei had given him, his hand clutching Reika's like a life line.

"I'll send Puu back to Makai with a message for Hokushin about this asshole, sushi or whatever. We need to get Yukina back in here to continue the healing; I can feel the pain she's in... besides, Koenma wouldn't dare send anyone after Reika here...Genkai would have a shit fit."

It took several days, but by the end Reika was mostly healed, physically at least. She still had several bruises and scrapes that Yukina was too tired to heal, scrapes that she would keep for the moment and allow to heal naturally. If the body's healing energy was used too rapidly, too often, it could hinder more than help, the wounds would heal improperly, bones would set crooked, and infections wouldn't be fought. So, Reika struggled for several days with deep tissue bruises, a few fractured ribs, and several new scars. She was shuffling through the temple one morning when she overheard her father and Kurama talking about the terms Koenma had dealt them in return for the Portal.

"Disobedience!" She belted angrily, striding forwards and grabbing her father by the lapels of his shirt.

"He wants me to go to jail, for DISOBEDIENCE? When have I EVER disobeyed him? Bring the demons in unharmed Reika, don't tease the prisoners Reika, don't call me pacifier breath, Reika, and don't kill off your enemies, Reika! SERIOUSLY? I even stopped swearing in front of that toddler because he said it OFFENDED him. Pfft." Yusuke held back his laughter for as long as he could, but the look of grand indignation on his daughters face was too much. He burst into laughter, his giggling sending Kurama pitching over the edge into hilarity as well. Reika stood there and watched the two demons laugh it up, her expression becoming darker and darker.

"Well, fuck him. I'm not going back yet. Not until my mission is complete."

"And what mission would that be?" They all froze when they heard Genkai's gravelly voice, all three of them turning to face the woman respectfully.

"Grandma," Yusuke greeted cheekily, walking forwards to hug her. Genkai clucked impatiently, her attention not diverted from her newest pupil. Reika stood up as straight as she could, her eyes heated.

"Find Atsushi, kill him, and make sure the Tournament proceeds smoothly. Then come home and continue my training and fighting as Spirit detective." Genkai muttered approvingly, her faded eyes crinkling in a smile.

'Good. I suggest the four of you leave as soon as possible, Botan is about to show up here with a message for you, Reika. Something about submitting yourself for penance." Reika hissed something pithy in reply, and turned to her father.

"Where are we going?" She asked readily, complete trust in her eyes. Yusuke hugged her tightly, breathed in her scent.

"Home."


	14. Chapter 14

A/M: So, I am a freaking BEAST. Working 7 hours shifts, then coming home and cranking out a chapter three nights in a row. DAMN! I am awesome, haha. Sorry, kinda hormonal, need an ego moment. So, here is chapter 14, a little lime between our lovebirds here. And some cock blocking by Yusuke of course *grin* Isn't that what fathers are for? Read and review please! I always have a great day whenever I hear how much people like my work. ^.^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer; YYH is not mine. Pschaw.

P.S. Edited!

Italics/Bold are premonitions and/or memories...right now memories are BOTH of these.

Chapter 14

"SHE WENT WHERE?"

Botan muttered darkly in reply, something about Koenma underestimating his employees. The prince of Reikai spluttered angrily, spewing curses and vitriol as he processed the information the grim reaper had given him.

"Makai! Why the hell would she hide there? She's a human; she'll stand out like a sore thumb!" Botan sat down on the chair opposite of Koenma's desk, her expression thoughtful.

"I do believe she is hoping that her father's power will be enough to ensure the silence of those around her... and the fact that she is deep in Ildren territory, your father can't send people there...they all end up dead." Koenma made a noise like a boiling kettle, his face turning red.

"I KNOW! That's why I'm so angry! Not only did Yusuke double cross me, but I lost my one and only Spirit detective! Agh!" Botan placed Reika's communication watch on the desk, along with several other detective devices.

"We found these at Yusuke's house; they were placed in a briefcase with a note." She handed the note to Koenma, her pink eyes pinned to the floor, a slight smile gracing her face.

_Koenma._

_I'm taking a vacation. I suggest you and your people do the same. _

_Don't come looking for me, I can't guarantee what might happen if you do._

_Hiei and Kurama are with me, leave Kuwabara alone, or I'll be pissed._

_I will be back when the Makai Tournament is over. _

_Keep my communicator warm, and don't have a conniption fit. _

_Sincerely, Reika Urameshi._

Koenma rocked back in his chair and huffed loudly.

"Well, then that's that I guess," he stated calmly, his lips pursing in a frown.

"I sure hope she comes back soon, it's taken us twenty years to find Yusuke's replacement and I don't want to wait another twenty."

"Dad, would you leave me the hell alone for five minutes? Seriously, I just want to take a bath!" Yusuke backed away from his daughter, hands in the air, a grin on his boyish face.

"Just seeing if you need anything, Rei. Kurama said he brought some food from Ningenkai and wants to know if you want pancakes." By the look on his daughter's face, the answer was most definitely yes. He closed her bedroom door behind him and glided silently down the hallway, pondering her recovery. It had been two weeks since they had taken her, bruised and bloody, from the warehouse in Los Angeles. On the surface everything seemed fine, she was as temperamental as usual, and her sleeping patterns seemed fine. Her body was still healing, but beyond that, he saw no reason to keep babying her. And yet... he still had this deep feeling of unease, as if a shadow hung over her, just waiting to snatch her back into the hands of danger. So he kept a close eye on his waif like child, watched her train and get strong again. His pride in her never ceased to amaze him, as did his desire to protect her. For the first couple of days it had taken everything in him to not scream in rage whenever he saw the bruises on her face, or watched her flinch whenever he or Kurama lifted a hand to touch her hair. The only one she didn't seem to react too, in **any** way, was Hiei. It was like he was a calming void for her, if she got angry or upset, all he had to do was look at her and all the volatility would drain out of her. However the apathetic fire demon was currently out on patrol, helping his soldiers keep their territory closed off to Koenma's spies. And so he watched the tension build in his daughter, and hoped that it would be okay, that she was just being her usual self. That she would smack him upside the head for being an idiot, scream a little, and go back to being his loveable musume.

It seemed like every time she had a breakdown, water was involved somehow. The pelting of the shower against her flesh was too much. It left her skin tingling and warm, too similar to Frannie's power for her to be at ease. The feeling of disgust was strong enough that she turned it off and turned the faucet on instead, pouring herself a bath. It wasn't something she would normally do; their house in Japan didn't have a tub like this, just a bathing room with a faucet, bucket, and showerhead. She sank into the velvet warmth of the water and felt herself relax for the first time in days. Her bruises were almost gone, thanks to the healing Yukina had done, and her own recuperating spirit energy. All that was left was a tenderness between her thighs, and the pain from her ribs. This time she didn't feel it coming, one minute she was revelling in the clean warmth surrounding her, and the next she was sobbing, her entire body moving in harmony with the pain that seemed to emanate somewhere deep within her chest. The dirty feeling was back, like if she scrubbed her skin with bleach and sandpaper she would still never get clean. Her veins were a corroded mess, her skin was a dirty sack containing all the vileness and sick, twisted desire's she'd ever had. Her nails dug at her skin, trying in vain to tear the offending organ from her body. A silent scream scratched at her throat, begging to be released. Her blood trickled freely into the water, staining it pink. She thrashed, spilling water on the floor, her keening cries getting louder and louder as she struggled against the panic and fear that erupted within her. She scrambled out of the tub, slipped on the water and fell to her knees. Her forehead met the cool tile beneath her, her hectic breaths broken by her tears and the thudding of her heart.

"She's dead... she's dead... she's dead..." She whispered the mantra over and over, allowing the knowledge of Frannie's death to soothe her fractured mind. Slowly but surely her heart slowed down, her breathing began to even out, and the fear receded. Her panic attack was over, but the results of it were still glaringly obvious.

"Fuck," She cursed emphatically, wondering how the hell she would cover up the myriad of scratches on her arms when she wore her training clothes. She drained the tub, watching morbidly as the pink water sloshed down the drain. The towel soaked up most of the blood from her arms and thighs, and her hair would just have to dry naturally. She wrapped her slim form in her robe, and padded to her bed. Exhaustion had crept up on her gradually, but now she felt as if she'd been hit by a train and left to die. She was sore all over, and tired beyond belief. Crawling under the covers she snuggled down into the cotton and stifled a yawn. Please let the dreams stay away tonight, Mom.

"We need to keep moving, it's only another hundred miles before our quadrant is secure." Hiei scowled at Yusuke's men as they muttered complaints under their breath. For a bunch of warrior monks they sure hated working hard... or maybe it was working for **him** that they disliked so intensely. A shout in the distance caught his attention; he turned to face it, confused momentarily when none of the other demons seemed to register the sound. His thoughts flickered back to a previous experience, when Reika had been dreaming in the camp only weeks ago. He knew then that it was her he had heard, her mind voice calling out in anguish. He knew that he was the only one who could hear her; there were no other telepaths in Yusuke's territory. She may be considered one herself, but she was more akin to a broadcaster than a true telepath...she could not hear others thoughts, only broadcast her own. The urge to drop everything and run to her was stronger than he wanted to admit, he had become rather protective of the onna after her affair in Ningenkai, and it was all because of what she had said to him when he caught her, about him **hating **her. For some reason he wanted to prove her wrong, prove to her that he didn't hate her at all... but that meant he had cared about her enough to **want** her to have a good opinion of him...and that was even more unsettling. He turned to face Ryou, crimson eyes icy as he considered his options.

"I'm needed by Yusuke; I leave the last of our patrol to you. Don't disappoint me." He sped off into the night, ignoring the baleful look Ryou and his men sent after him. He needed to get to Reika before she did something stupid. She really was just like her father.

_**Hands drifted down her sides, wiping the splattered blood off her golden skin with an eerie tenderness. Atsushi was in fine form, his knives had carved beautiful lines in her flesh, and the trails of blood were entrancing to his twisted mind. All Reika felt was the bizarre mixture of pain and pleasure, something so familiar to her now, and yet still so confusing. She mewled as his fingers teased her opening, playing gently with the flesh around her core. **_

"_**So soft... and so willing, I wonder what your father would think about his daughter spreading her legs so eagerly... such a wanton whore he has bred." Reika squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to cry when he tweaked a nipple hard enough to leave a bruise. **_

"_**It doesn't matter how much you hate it, Reika. No matter what you think about, what pleasant thoughts you occupy your mind with, you will ALWAYS think back to this moment. The moment when you realized that you were just as weak as you thought you were, that your body can be overcome so effortlessly... and that all the confidence you had in yourself was misguided. You are MINE now, body and soul. No one can ever touch you again without you remembering my hands on your flesh, without remembering the caress of Frannie's power, without remembering the sweet taste of your own juices on my lips," His dark laughter was a chilling counterpart to his haunting speech, his hands closed like vices on her ankles, possessive and angry. Reika fell back into herself, allowing her mind to wander as they played with her body again. She thought back on her mother, on the battle she had gone through, on the pain and grief her and her father had worked through after she died. And now, for everything to be misplaced in a wave of need and anger... it was so futile, her fight to be strong and independent. All it took was someone a little stronger, and her wall of confidence and security fell into shambles. It was like all the protection she had had been blown away in a rough wind, and she was left huddling naked on a patch of barren ground with nowhere to hide. Atsushi brought her back to herself with a sweep of his tongue, that dazzling tongue that she hated and needed with every breath of her body. **_

"_**God, please let them come. Please, please let him come..." **_

Hiei stopped just outside the compound, wondering just what he was doing here. He couldn't coddle the onna every time she was upset, she couldn't depend on him constantly to soothe her pain. And yet he still found himself climbing the stairs to the third level, where all their rooms were stationed. Stopping outside her door he raised a hand to knock, then decided she was probably too deep in the turmoil of her dreams to hear it anyway. She was laying spread across her futon; blankets rucked up around her waist, trapping her on the bed. Her entire body was bowstring tight, the line of her neck was painful to gaze upon, and her muscles were so tight he thought they might snap. Sighing, he sat down on the side of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, gasping when she threw herself away from him and screamed. This was the first time she had reacted like this with him, unlike the others, she always seemed to know who he was and that he meant her no harm.

"Reika, wake up," He said sternly, shaking her shoulder. She came roaring into wakefulness, her eyes blazing with power as she shoved him away. Next thing he knew she was kneeling above him, a hand on his throat, her teeth bared in a savage snarl. He reached up and gently encased her cheeks in his hands, his crimson eyes boring deep into her ochre ones.

"It's okay, Reika, no one else is here but me." Her eyes fluttered closed, then flashed open.

"Hiei," She breathed in reply, a relieved gasp filling the air between them.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up ad rearranging the girl's blankets to cover her form.

"I dreamt about him again. About the way he spoke, the way he touched me. I can't help but hate myself for giving in to them." They had had this discussion a couple of times before, since he was the only one she could talk to about it.

"It wasn't your fault, Reika. Her power overcame your body; it wasn't **you,** who wanted it, your body was forced to do so against your will. Just like if your cut, is it your fault you feel pain? Is it your **fault** that you can smell things? Hear things? Just because the chemicals in your body react a certain way, doesn't mean it's your fault. You can't control every aspect of your body Reika. No matter how much you may wish too." He said the last a little ruefully, his red eyes sweeping across the room to take in the messiness around them.

She chuckled breathily, her lips quirking in a smile.

"I think this is the most you've ever said to me," She commented glibly, reaching up to push her hair from her face. Hiei reached forwards and prodded her forehead, speaking to her telepathically.

'_Only because you're so adamant about speaking. If you'd just sit there in silence I'd be __**much**__ happier.'_ Reika hummed thoughtfully, and closed her eyes. The silence deepened, then became slightly uncomfortable. Reika finally opened her eyes and grinned mischievously.

"I can't be quiet anymore. I'm so tired, but sleep won't come no matter what I do."

Hiei stood up and dragged her back onto the bed, her head in his lap.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, Reika. You have friends and family who care about you and will protect you no matter what. You are the strength in their arm, their will to fight. You are their _hasaki, _the edge of their blade. Now sleep, hasaki, and sooner or later the pain will stop. I will stay while you sleep, and watch over you."

When Reika awoke she felt more comfortable then she'd felt in months. She was pillowed against something warm and hard, pliant but strong. She opened her eyes reluctantly, nuzzling into the pleasant smell beneath her. It took only seconds for her to realize just what she was snuggling against.

"Oh, shit," She whispered, pulling away from Hiei's sleeping form. He grunted discontentedly and rolled over, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her into him. She squeaked softly, her eyes bulging as she heard her father talking to Kurama outside of her door.

"Hiei," She whispered, nudging him with an arm. He fell into awareness, looked down and muffled a gasp. Reika's hair was mussed, grey bags under her beautiful eyes, lips full but pulled in a slight frown. He leaned forwards and placed his forehead against hers.

"How do you feel this morning, hasaki?" He asked archly, pushing her back against the bed when he sat up. Reika huffed softly then shrugged as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Fine, I guess. I slept well at least. Thank you doesn't seem quite good enough." Hiei smirked, his usual cold arrogance sweeping across his face.

"Well then, you'll just have to prove your appreciation." Reika's smiled spread widely, a hint of impish delight entering her eyes.

"I can do that," She murmured, leaning towards him. Hiei froze when he read the intent in her eyes, disbelief shattering his usual composure. Her lips caressed his own, their tart taste gratifying in an unfathomable way. The kiss was chaste at first, a meeting of lips and nothing more. Than her breath hitched, and he felt a deepening of the fire within him. One of his hands reached around to cup her neck, dragging her inelegantly into the embrace of his body. He deepened the kiss, opening her mouth with his own and dragging a groan from deep within her chest. Fire and desire flared in him, surprising in and of itself, since he had never mated with a human before. He pulled away for a moment, and gazed down into Reika's glazed eyes. They were hazy with lust and warmth, not a hint of fear, or pressure. He went on instinct and leaned forwards, nuzzling the crook of her neck and biting gently along the ridge of her collarbone. She arched against him, gasping when his fangs scraped lightly against her skin. He kissed her again, enjoying the clean citrus taste of her mouth, and the warmth of the skin beneath his hands. They both froze when a knock sounded on the door, and Yusuke's hard voice echoed through the hallway.

"Reika? Are you okay in there?" Hiei flashed to his feet, rearranged his cloak and glanced down at the human woman. A small smile flashed across his face, and his sardonic smirk was back again.

"Thank you, accepted, hasaki."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So. Sorry it took so long! This chapter is nice and long, and kinda angsty. I wanted it to be good, so I spent an extra long time going through it. 0.0

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine. Nope. Nada. *sigh*

P.S. Edited.

Chapter 15

Hiei opened the door to Reika's room and slid past Yusuke without a word. The Mazoku watched him go with a puzzled expression, when the Hell had Hiei gotten back? He opened Reika's door a little wider and slid through, closing it behind him. He gasped when he saw her, she looked like a wreck.

"What happened?" He demanded anxiously, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Reika gathered up the blankets, plopped herself onto her father's lap, and wrapped her arms around his chest. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed deeply.

"Just a nightmare, dad. Hiei heard me and came to make sure I was alright." Yusuke hugged her gently, a feeling of surprise invading him.

"He sure seems...attentive to your emotions," He replied cautiously, rubbing soothing circles along her back. Reika chuckled against him, her coffee coloured head shaking.

"When I have nightmares I broadcast my thoughts, very loudly from what I can tell, and they disturb him. So basically its altruism, if I sleep soundly, so does he." Yusuke doubted this. Hiei rarely slept through the night anyway; he often sat in a tree and used his Jagan to look in on his sister, or stared for hours at his Hiruiseki stone. Shoving the uncomfortable thought of Hiei worrying about his daughter from his head Yusuke cleared his throat expectantly. Reika glanced up at him, body tensing when she saw his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, prodding him in the stomach when he didn't answer right away.

"I don't think you will be allowed in Makai anymore, once you go home after the tournament." Reika's crestfallen expression was desperate enough for him to draw her into another hug, his brown eyes were harder than iron when he pulled away.

"Why not?" She whispered hoarsely, her wide eyes hectic.

"Botan delivered a message to Genkai a couple hours ago, Grandma relayed it to me about ten minutes ago. When you come back you will be suspended from your role as spirit detective for 6 months, and kept in a holding cell for that time. From then on you will be paired with an SDF member who will take care of all aspects of your missions here in Makai. You will only be allowed to capture criminals who are in Ningenkai." He noticed the amount of tension she was carrying in her body, the anger that threatened to escape her hold.

"That bastard," She whispered brokenly, her trembling hands suddenly clenched into fists.

"I need to think about his for a while, I...I don't think I'm rational enough to make a decision right now." Yusuke nodded in understanding, he was completely aware of the turmoil she must be experiencing; he'd had a similar conflict when he left Makai to return to her mother.

It took several days, but Reika finally made a decision. The swirling mass of emotions that was her mind had settled into a cold, decisive knot. The hallway was deathly silent as she glided through it, everyone was either training, eating, or out on patrol. Her body was completely healed now, only scars remained, and several of those would fade in time. The doors to the training yard fell open with a gentle push, leaving her blinking at the sudden blast of sunlight in the crimson sky. Several demons were standing on the sidelines, deep in conversation and ribald commentary of their comrades. A couple of them stopped their joking and turned to look at her curiously. Her father was training with Hokushin, Ryou, Tairo, and another demon, whose name she did not know. He was holding them off, his face bright with happiness and stubborn determination. Marvelling at his speed and strength she sat down on the sidelines, folding her legs lithely beneath her. She was starting to get bored slightly when time was called; the fight had lasted over thirty minutes. The demons stopped their sparring, the bastards weren't even breathing heavily she determined sourly. Yusuke loped over to his daughter, grinning boyishly when she stood up and hugged his slightly sweaty form.

"How did you sleep?" He asked softly, patting her on the top of her head. Glaring darkly she leaned over and sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

"I slept fine...and don't be condescending, Dad." Yusuke chuckled at the look on Hokushin and Ryou's faces, they seemed completely aghast at the easy affection between the two of them.

"So, are you done having an existential crisis?" Kurama's smooth voice came from behind her, and Reika couldn't help but rankle a bit.

"It's more like an identity crisis, Uncle," She replied caustically, turning to hug him. Kurama laughed gently, returning her hug.

"I know, but you've been grumpy all week. Now, if you done thinking are you going to enlighten us?" He prodded curiously, cocking his red head to the side and raising a fiery eyebrow.

"I'm still so angry at Koenma...after all he's put our family through, he still wants to screw around with us. I've decided that I'm staying here in Makai. I don't have anything left for me in Ningenkai, and here Koenma can't interfere in my life." Yusuke let out a joyous whoop, leapt towards his daughter and swept her up into his arms. Reika giggled girlishly, stifling the unusual noise when Kurama laughed at her.

"I have no clue what I'll be doing here... but at least I'll be happy."

"What will you do with the house?' Kurama asked, his hand settling on Yusuke's shoulder. A shadow crossed Yusuke's face, his brown eyes saddening momentarily.

"Nothing, the land reverts to Genkai's temple in the case of Reika and me dying. When the tournament is over we can bring all of our stuff here." The kitsune seemed accepting of this idea, his green eyes were careful as he watched Reika's reaction to his next question.

"There are some practical necessities we need to get sorted out before you stay here for any length of time." Reika elbowed him in the gut hard enough for him to lose his breath, the consternation on his face made her glare melt.

"I've already thought about a lot of them. We can discuss the, ah, personal amenities later." Yusuke looked completely oblivious to silent interchange between his daughter and her honorary uncle.

"Fine, but they **will** be discussed, with or without you there." Her renewed glare was enough to have Kurama edging away from her, hiding slightly behind her father. Yusuke ignored the kitsune and stared chattering away about accommodations, training, and her duties. Shaking her head and muttering softly beneath her breath Reika couldn't help the smile that stretched her lips wide.

"Where the Hell did Hiei go?" Yusuke thought about ways to sidestep that question neatly...and failed utterly.

"He went back to Alaric. He's needed there by his people; they need a de facto leader, Reika, not just a figurehead." Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping his explanation was clear cut enough for her to not read into it.

"Good, they need him more than we do right now. All we need to do is outwait Atsushi and his assassins until the tournament, then kill his ass. Right now he's most likely holed up somewhere recuperating after his loss. He'll hide until the tournament, train and get stronger, then try his best to beat us. He might send people after us, but as long as we stay here where we'll be safe, we can do this." Yusuke seemed unenthusiastic about the idea, as typical he wanted to jump into the fray and get it over and done with.

"Reika's right. As long as we stay where here we will be safe, and the tournament will be the culmination of our efforts." Yusuke grumbled stubbornly, his disgruntled noises ceasing when Reika came up behind him and started massaging his neck and shoulders.

"I love you dad...but we need to be prudent right now. We rest, train, and gather our resources...then, we kick some ass." Yusuke nodded slowly, hands clenching into fists.

"Okay. I understand hun. We have friends coming to train with us, vary up our fighting techniques. I'm sure you'll enjoy their antics." Kurama muffled a laugh, his nimble fingers reaching over to ruffle Reika's hair.

"Maybe Chu will teach her how to handle her liquor," He joked, laughing at the becoming blush that flushed her cheeks.

"I am never drinking in your presence ever again, uncle."

"OI! YUSUKE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, MATE?" Reika rolled over in her bed, and mashed her face into her pillow. Why the fuck were demons so determined to be annoying? Nearly every morning someone woke her up, with their yelling or their fighting or their weapons drilling. Cursing vehemently she rolled out of bed and slid a robe on over her naked form. She blearily wrapped her hair in a bun, shoving a hairpin through the bedraggled knot to keep it in place. Padding through the hallway she came to the front entrance, where her father was being embraced by a tall buff male demon with a blue mohawk. Yusuke smacked the demon on the side of his shoulder, grinning like a loon.

"I've been in Ningenkai, you idiot. I've been here ages now; it's not my bloody fault you haven't come to visit." Chu opened his mouth to retort, but was pushed aside hastily by an energetic red headed demon who talked so fast Reika had to pause and hold her breath just to catch some of the nuances in his speech pattern. Yusuke made him stop for a moment, his laughter a merry accompaniment to the lilting brogue of the horned male. Reika walked into the light, grinning inwardly when she saw the exasperation on her father's face at her attire. He made a small shooing noise, his eyes darting between the two demons. Sticking her tongue out Rei loped down the steps and glided towards him. His hug was tense, but affectionate; his sigh spread her smile even wider.

"Chu, Jin, this is my daughter, Reika."Reika turned to face the demons and gave them a beatific smile, her golden eyes flashed mischievously as they stared slack jawed at her.

"This is yah daughter, Urameshi? I thought she was but a little thing, not ah woman!" Jin exclaimed animatedly, his ears fluttering. Reika stepped back from him when a gust of wind surrounded him, and yanked teasingly at her robe. Jin levitated a couple of inches from the ground, then plopped back down when he noticed the alarmed look Yusuke was giving him. Chu lurched forwards and hugged the human woman, his slurring voice greeting her in broken English.

"Nice to meet ya, lass, you're as pretty as your mother, you are!" Reika squeaked softly as his hug constricted her lungs, forcing the air from her chest.

"Easy, Chu! She's just a tiny human girl for havens sakes!" Chu dropped Reika in a flash and turned an embarrassed face to Rinku. Rinku was no longer a tiny, baby faced child. He was tall, a little on the thin side, his red and yellow shirt was still there, but his cap was a solid red now, and his brown hair was loose around his shoulders. Rinku introduced himself politely, and then surreptitiously smacked Chu upside the head.

"It's great to see you, Yusuke! We hear there's been some trouble lately." Yusuke gestured for the three demons to follow him, a frown on his handsome face.

"Reika, you should get some more sleep. You've been training hard, lately." Reika figured that was her father's subtle way of telling her to go get dressed, and to stay out of demon business. Her normal reaction would be to follow him anyways, and flip him the bird if he got mad at her. However, she was in the mood for some more sleep, and then she'd train with these newcomers.

"YOU NEVER SAID THE BASTARD COULD FUCKING FLY!" Reika stood in front of her father, her hair windswept, covered head to toe in dirt and blood and sweat. Jin was standing several feet from her, recovering from their fight. Yusuke was berating her for letting her guard down, and considering Jin had picked her up and dropped her a hundred feet in the air she'd think her father would be reaming **him** out not her. Thankfully she'd been able to cushion herself with an energy blast, completely negating the need for Jin to rush in and catch her...which, he'd said he was about to do.

"You let him grab you, Reika! If an opponent get's within your defences you might as well beg them to kill you!" Reika reached forward and placed a hand on her father's chest, a hard glint coming into her eyes.

"My power **needs** contact, Dad. Without it, I have minimal offensive capabilities. My shields are strong, and they hold most things out, but I can't win if I can't hurt them." She shoved her power from her skin to his, letting him feel the tug of her strength, the hazy warmth of wind that swirled teasingly around her, the fragility of his aura.

"Once I get close enough, so far no one has been able to hold me out. If Jin hadn't dropped me when he did, I would have drained him dry...if we were actually playing for keeps, that is. Considering he's just as bloody as I am, and I took some of his energy anyways, I'd say we had a good day. Now. I want a shower, some food, and a massage." Reika held up a hand before Chu could offer her one, if not all three of those things.

"Alone."

The days went by and slowly but surely Reika got stronger. She was as strong as her human body would allow, the scars that graced her skin attested to her struggle to attain that strength. The tournament was only two weeks away, and the tension level in the barracks had risen exponentially. News of more assassinations had reached them last night, this time the demon they had killed had been a lower S class. The thought that Atsushi was out prowling again, killing demons as strong as her father, made her shudder in apprehension. She was standing out in the training yard, looking across the Makai skyline as the sun set in a brilliant display of iridescent hues. Hiei's presence was coming closer, his demonic aura strong with rest, training, and purpose. He came speeding to a stop in front of her, his red eyes sweeping lazily across her body.

"Hasaki," he greeted curtly, his sardonic smirk easing the knot of tension between her shoulders that she hadn't realized was there.

"Hiei," She drawled, cocking her head to the side, "Are you here for the announcement? Father said he was throwing a feast tonight and announcing some changes to come." Hiei could feel the fear fluttering from her mind, he remembered the dreams of Yusuke's death that she'd had...well, the snippets he had caught of it at least. And they always started with him making a proclamation about his daughter staying in Makai.

"Yes. Kurama and I are determined to make sure nothing happens tonight." Reika smiled thinly; so far she'd managed to evade only a handful of her visions, and always in the smallest of ways.

"Hope blooms eternal, I guess. Come on, Jaganshi, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

The last time Hiei had been to a feast was the night of Mukuro's assassination. The people attending this feast were considerably happier, and a lot more sincere in their appreciation of Yusuke as a leader. Then again, there were no foreign dignitaries in attendance, unless you counted Kurama or himself as one. Crimson eyes raked across the room, analyzing the intricacies of movement and speech of the demons around him. Chu and Jin were paying homage to Reika's beauty, complimenting her so vociferously that her cheekbones were becoming bright pink. He knew the churning feeling in his gut was the stirrings of jealousy; the baka duo could woo Reika all they wanted. They had few if any responsibilities; they didn't have to worry about an entire territory, or the viciousness of their lives inflicting damage on others. These were all thoughts that had crossed his mind in the weeks since he had last seen the detective's daughter. His body wanted her with a deep seated ache that he had rarely felt before, and the personality blazing behind those eyes did things to him he didn't quite want to ponder as of yet. Despite her humanity, she was strong, and more than willing to push through the pain of her existence to survive. But, she was still a human, still fragile and mortal, and would die within only a couple decades. Not to mention she was the daughter of one of his closest friends... he knew exactly how Yusuke would react to a mating between himself and Reika. He'd probably smother him in his sleep, hang him from his heels and flay him alive, or something equally bloody and painful. Chuckling inwardly he focused himself on his surroundings again, refusing to allow his musings to distract him. He stood when Yusuke did, and followed the Mazoku to the podium where he was about to speak. Reika had turned a deathly chalk colour, her amber eyes glistening like precious jewels in her face. Her eyes were pinned to her father, wide and pained like a small child's. Yusuke opened his mouth and began to speak, his alto voice carrying easily across the crowd. The entirety of the barracks had been gathered tonight, including the families in the surroundings towns. They all sat there, intent, as Reika was declared his blood kin, successor as Spirit Detective, and heir to his position as their leader.

Reika couldn't believe the words that were bursting from her father's mouth, they were like the staccato beat of a gun, punching through her chest and stealing her breath away. It was just like her dream; the gathered demons, the feast, the announcement...so similar, and yet the shadow wasn't there. Not yet. Her heart thumping in her chest she looked around, her feeling of foreboding growing, her unease coming to a peak when she saw the coalescing pool of darkness in the corner. Her father was still talking, his voice gruff and commanding now, angry. Several of the monks had risen to their feet in disbelief, their raised voices clamouring for his attention, for his reconsideration. She couldn't move... her fear paralyzed her; she had never been this scared in her entire life. Not when he mother had died, not when Yusuke had left, not when the demon in New York attacked her, not even Atsushi could bring this much fear to bear on her body. Shaking, she stood there, eyes pinned to the shadow that moved closer and closer to her father. With a ragged scream she finally pushed herself into motion, running full tilt across the room. Hiei saw her move, felt his heart plummet as he saw the shadowy figure advancing around the edge of the tables.

She tackled the shadow, proving it's solidity in her mind. They rolled across the floor, crashing into tables, tearing and clawing at one another. Reika got her feet underneath her and dealt the black clothed demon a kick to the side of the head. It didn't faze him; the distinctly masculine figure latched onto her ankle and twisted, sending her careening to the ground. By the time she was standing again Hiei had entered the fray, their katana's whirling and clashing in a flurry of metallic fury. The stranger laughed hollowly, then negligently reached out and grasped Reika's wrist. She was dragged against his chest, sword at her throat. Hiei had frozen, surprise on his handsome face.

"Let me leave or the human dies." Ah, so typical. Reika couldn't believe the demon's hubris, a common trait in most apparitions, at least those above B class it seemed. Hiei took one step forward, his red eyes flaring angrily. The demon grunted and dug the sword in hard enough to draw blood across the tender skin of her collarbone.

"Ah, ah, Hiei. I suggest you don't move, either." Reika could feel her father coming closer to them, his demon energy pulsing malevolently. Panic erupted in her chest; if he came closer this stranger **would** kill him. She knew it with a rare certainty, a bone deep fear that made her next irrational act completely worth it.

"I'm sorry," She said clearly, her eyes pinned to Hiei's. He knew exactly what she was going to do, fury crossed his face just as she threw herself forwards. The katana blazed across her skin, slicing so neatly that she barely felt it. She whirled around and grasped his shoulder, sapphire light blazing forth from her chest. It surrounded her and the assassin in a glistening bubble, holding Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Chu and Jin out. She dragged ruthlessly on the assassin's power, pulling his life force from his body so fast that he only had time to let out one agonized, bloody scream before he dropped lifelessly to the ground. Her shield melted, the threat gone. She turned to face her father, a smile on her elfin face. Yusuke barely had time to see the pool of blood on her shirt before she fell to her knees, a gurgling cough issuing from her throat. He caught her before she fell completely the ground, cradled her body in his lap as she struggled to breath. Her cartilage had been sliced neatly through; the eerie wheezing of her breathing set his hair on end. Hiei stood beside him, completely frozen as he saw the burgeoning pool surrounding the woman. Kurama fell to his knees beside her with a crack, his silver hair falling in the blood as he buried his face in her stomach. He was keening like his name sake, fox ears bent back in grief and fury. And yet Reika seemed completely at ease as she literally drowned in her own blood. She lay there, body still for a couple seconds before she reached up and cupped her father's cheek. Her words were stuttering, and hard to make out, but the love in them was obvious. Yusuke let out a sob, his hands grasping hers tightly. She turned her gaze to Hiei's and smiled saucily.

'_Take care of him, please.' _He watched the light in her eyes fade, watched the attitude and determination he so loved drain from her as she died. He felt ice cold as the realization of her death diffused through him... her death was a revelation, about how much he could feel, and what an idiot he had been. A tear drifted down his cheek, and landing with a dull tinkling sound on the ground. He looked down; it was a black Hiruiseki stone. Kurama's head popped up, a look of surprise lightening his features.

"Yusuke," He whispered hoarsely, his cunning eyes flitting back and forth between the ex-detective and his daughter.

"What?" He replied numbly, his head down.

"When you died, Raizen activated your demon DNA and brought you back...could you do the same to Reika?" They all stared at him for a couple of moments, dumbfounded.

"I...I don't know. But I'm damn well going to try." The Mazoku placed his hands on Reika's still chest, and screamed. As he screamed his energy levels pumped higher, fuelled by his emotions, by the hatred and fury and love and despair swirling within him. The shaft of red energy burst through the ceiling, and with a determined expression he shoved it into his daughter's body.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So, this chapter is...well...Lemony freshness incarnate. Also, if scenes of rape/torture bother you, do not read the bolded section. Warning given, warning received.

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine. D:

P.S. Aaaand this is edited, too. :3 Almost done!

Italics are thoughts/premonitions. Bold text is a memory! Enjoy!

Chapter 16

It was dark in Hell. Or wherever it was she was going to. The darkness had crept up on her vision, soaking into her mind as her blood had soaked into the fabric of her father's pants. She didn't feel much, other than utterly cold, and relieved that her father's brown eyes were still warm, still alive. She cupped his cheek and whispered that she loved him, and forgave him. Hiei's face looked so sad to her dimming gaze, his carmine eyes were bright with what she suspected were unshed tears, and Kurama was pillowed against her stomach, his sobs shaking her slim form.

'_Take care of him, please.'_ She tried her best to project it into Hiei's mind, to broadcast loudly enough for him to hear. She smiled mischievously and tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling. That was when the darkness took her.

Yusuke had no clue what the Hell he was doing. Frustrated tears were coursing down his face, his entire body drawn tight with anger and agony as he shoved more and more of his energy into his daughter's corpse. With a hoarse cry he lifted one hand, bit it until it bled, then shoved it into her mouth. His blood, infused with life energy, and combined with her healing abilities changed her body. All the gathered demons watched as Yusuke slowly forced the molecules of her body to change as his power sparked the spirit energy left in her blood. The red power of the Mazoku seemed to add fuel to the sapphire of hers, and finally her power blazed violet. The wound on her throat sealed up and blazing blue tattoos spread across her upper chest and shoulders. Two appeared on her cheeks as well, arrow-like projections gracing her cheekbones and pointing down towards her jaw line. Yet still she didn't breathe, didn't open her eyes up. Hiei kneeled beside her, and placed his hands on her head. His Jagan burst into life, the violet light mingling with Reika's own spirit energy, he delved into her mind and searched as deeply as he could, calling out along the way to Reika.

'_Come back, Reika, please!' _

Yusuke screeched angrily, and brought his fists down on her chest. Reika let out a gasp, and sat up ramrod straight, her eyes flashing open. Her hands reached out and clutched Yusuke and Hiei's arms tightly, her breathing so fast and hoarse it sounded painful. Yusuke laughed happily, and went to reach for her shoulder. He froze when the warm wind teased around him, his brown eyes slid sideways and he saw Hiei doing the same.

"Shit," He muttered vehemently, just then noticing the glazed, feral look in his daughters eyes.

"I'm sorry," She breathed, leaning forwards to get a better grip on their arms. The warm wind became a gale, swirling around them so hard and fast it shoved the surrounding people away. Her hands slid up their arms, to hook around their necks, bare skin to bare skin. Her head fell back, and her power sprang forth. They screamed only once, high pitched and panicked. Her eyes drowned in power, her body bathed hungrily in the life force flooding through her, their veins started to turn black, and their eyes started to fade when she snapped back to herself. Gasping she let them go, groaning helplessly when they fell to the ground at her side. Flipping over she placed her hands on their foreheads and let her healing power infuse them. They groaned into consciousness, slowly sitting up, groaning as they groggily shook their heads.

"What the fuck happened?" Reika asked, standing up and looking down at the blue markings on her collarbone, and shoulders. Yusuke and Hiei stood, grins on both their faces.

"I used my life force to bring out your demon DNA. Your mother's human half was the dominant aspect until now." Reika let the knowledge of her new life wash over her; let the love in her father's eyes and the sardonic amusement in Hiei's fill her with happiness.

"So, I'm a half demon now?" She queried, her confused expression drawing Kurama into the conversation.

"You were always a half demon, Rei. Now, your demon abilities can be accessed." Reika turned to face her Uncle, whose hair was still silver and whose eyes still held a shade of disbelief and horror.

"Uncle," She whispered, then threw herself onto him, hugging him so tightly even Yoko could feel the pain. The kitsune buried his face in her hair and breathed in, noting the difference in her scent now. The smell of incense and pine was even stronger now; it was like she had condensed an entire forest, herbs and all, into her own personal perfume.

"What, I don't get a hug?" Reika turned to her father and embraced him as well, her tears soaking into his shirt.

"It was dark, and then I felt this warmth in my chest, and a light burst forth. It was like being inside the center of an amethyst, bright and warm. Then, it was like I was jerked back into my body, I heard my name, and then I could breathe again. God it was amazing." She let go of her father and was instantly consumed by Chu and Jin, who were both laughing and yelling and hugging her in a mass of limbs and what smelled like ethanol. She burst free from their grip and fell against Hiei, laughing as Chu and Jin swore when they hugged each other instead.

'_Thank you, Hiei. I know the purple light was __**you**__.'_ He wrapped his arms around her lightly, ignoring the startled looks from his friends.

'_You're welcome, Hasaki. It would be too boring around here without you._' She chuckled and rested her forehead against his, sending him a wave of contentment and growing hunger.

"Now all I need to do is figure out what the price for my new body is," She commented mildly, her eyes pinning on her father.

"What do you mean, Reika?" he asked, stepping forwards to pull her gently from Hiei's grasp.

"When I woke up... I knew what was happening, but it was like a part of me was locked deep inside. The part that cared about the two of you, and what would happen if I used my powers on you. That, coupled with this feeling of...hunger, I guess, is what triggered my powers. I need to know if this is permanent, if this **hunger** will always be there, and if so, how to feed it without hurting others." Kurama reached forwards and placed a hand on her forehead, noting the coolness of her skin.

"My closest guess would be that you will need to feed on demonic energy to keep your body completely transitioned. If not, you will most likely revert back to your human form so to speak." Reika didn't seem too perturbed by this outcome, but she was anxious about the look of horror on Yusuke's face.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She demanded, clasping his hand in her own.

"There is no turning back, Reika. Your human DNA is still there, but it is dormant, without energy to keep your demon DNA active your body will shut down...you'll die, I think." Reika closed her eyes and let out a huff of breath, her body shaking slightly.

"Well then...I guess I'll just have to take to visit clubs a little more often." Kurama seemed to be the only one who understood that statement, and by his thundercloud expression, he didn't like the connotation. Yusuke stood and faced the room of demons, a vicious smile on his face.

"Reika is my heir, and you can all accept it now, or I'll step down as your leader. Now, I'm taking my daughter upstairs to rest, and I expect you all to all to fuck off and keep yourselves busy." Reika chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"Eloquent, Dad, so eloquent," She chirped, leaning wearily against him. Yusuke wrapped an arm around her, muttered something caustic about his fellow demons, and led her unerringly towards the barracks. When they reached her rooms Kurama grabbed a cloth from her closet, and wet it down with warm water and soap. He sat down next to his niece, and began to wipe the blood from her face and neck, his emerald eyes sombre.

"Your new body will be hard to adapt to at first, Rei. But I think you'll enjoy its perks; Strength, speed, stamina, all much higher than your human body. Your sleep cycle will most likely be different, and you can eat our food now as well. I'd stick to a half and half diet though; try your best to indulge both halves of your body. Now get some rest and in the morning we can test the boundaries a bit." Reika leaned forwards and brushed a kiss across her uncle's cheek, a gentle affectionate smile on her face.

"Thank you. You always seem to know exactly what I need to hear." Yusuke suppressed a flash of jealousy at her words, Rei and Kurama had always been close, but obviously his absence had increased their rapport. Reika stood up and gestured for her father to stand, her hug was slightly too tight, and he could feel the anxiety radiating from her.

"I'm glad I'm not dead," She whispered, burying her nose in his chest. Yusuke clutched her tighter and chuckled.

"Me too, love. Me too. Now, time to get some sleep." They left the room, closing the door gently behind them. Reika shucked her clothes off and cleaned the rest of the blood off.

Her pyjamas were thin, cotton and extremely comfortable. She climbed into the bed, snuggled deeply and closed her eyes. The sound of the door opening, then closing gently brought her eyes snapping open... soft footsteps, then the sounds of cloth falling to the ground. She knew instantly who it was, by the warmth radiating from his body and the scent of campfire and smoke emanating from him. Hiei climbed into the bed next to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why are you here?" Reika asked steadily, holding herself back from sinking into his blissful warmth.

"I don't know," he replied softly, placing his head on the pillow next to hers, breathing deeply of her scent, "All I know is that I need to be here, with you, right now. I don't know what this is or where it's going...but I want to be here." Reika murmured softly in understanding and sunk back into him, allowing herself to acknowledge the happiness and relief she felt in his arms.

"Sleep, Hasaki. I will watch over you."

Reika woke up the next morning feeling oddly rested, but at the same time panicked. Her eyes snapped open, and all she saw was a smooth expanse of pale chest, and a shock of dark highlighted hair. Hiei lay on his back, arms thrown out across the bed, crimson eyes still closed in sleep. Reika lifted herself off of him slowly, her hand sliding down his chest to his bandaged wrist. She encircled it with her hands, and slid them up his arm, fingers toying with the edges of the bandage.

"Do you want to see it, hasaki?" Reika flinched slightly, jerking her hand away from him. The fire demons hand snapped out and caught hers, bringing it back to trace the edges of his bandage.

"Go ahead, take them off." Reika gently unwrapped his arm, baring the dark lines of the black dragon tattoo beneath them. Her breath fanned out over his skin, her awe was apparent as she took in the spiralling design.

"It's beautiful," She whispered, tracing it with gentle fingers. A spark leapt up from her fingers, alighting along the edges of the ink. She pulled back with a frightened gasp, her eyes glazing over instantly with fear. Hiei sat up and reached for her, surprised when she threw herself away from him and off the bed. Black sparks were dancing along his arm, and her eyes were transfixed to them. He stood up and walked slowly towards her, watching the fear spread across her face, watched her chest rise and fall so rapidly he thought she might faint.

"Hasaki, what's wrong?" He asked softly, kneeling in front of her and holding out his hands in placation. Reika jerked away from his outstretched palms, her hoarse breathing slowing slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't touch me," She spat, pushing herself into the corner of the room until he thought she would merge with the wall. He sat down in front of her and watched her shudder, frail and terrified.

"Is it the fire, hasaki? Why are you scared of the fire?" Reika opened her eyes and glared at him, her defensiveness coming back full force.

"Fuck off, Hiei. I'm not scared." The youkai laughed coldly, and leaned forwards, fire lighting in his hands. She gasped and retreated again, her scent intensifying with her fear.

"You're lying, Reika. I can sense your fear, I can **smell** it. Now tell me why." Reika reached out with one shaking hand and grasped his, opening her mind to him. She shoved her thoughts towards him, her memories, and with this action she started to drown in them.

"**No more, please God, no more." Atsushi caressed her thighs again with his hands, the flames licking eagerly at her flesh. **

"**No can do, Reika. You call to the fire in me, and it enjoys tasting you far too much for me to stop." His hands inched up her thighs, around her hips, and up to her breasts, the flames constantly eating away at her body. Her screams echoed around the room, until she subsided into agonized whimpers, and finally passed out. Atsushi gazed down at her stomach, where he had written his name in Kanji. Smiling sweetly he leaned forwards and licked away at the blood, purring happily when Reika stirred back into consciousness. The fire burst through him, just hot enough to burn the clothes from his body. He leaned down over her, rubbing himself across the length of her body and ignoring the scent of burning flesh. His hands gripped her thighs and lifted, opening her to him. He thrust into her with a grunt, her cries falling on deaf ears. The flames engulfed him, hot enough to blister, but not enough to light on fire. She writhed beneath him, no pleasure this time, all pain and fear and scorching heat. His thrusts grew shorter, more erratic and he cried out above her. The flames engulfed them both for a millisecond, then washed away. Atsushi panted above her, his eyes bright with twisted affection. **

"**I knew you'd be perfect, Reika. Now and forever, we shall feed the fire together."**

Hiei looked down at Reika in growing horror, just now realizing exactly what she had gone through. He rigorously smothered the sparks floating along his arm, sighing in relief when Reika's shivering stopped. He gathered her into his arms and held her close, allowing her to cling to him and purge her fears. Each and every moment she had spent with them, he saw. Every fear and prayer she had, he was made privy to. It was a terrifying bond, something so intimate, so immediate, was bound to change them both. But he had to help her, the urge to protect her was even stronger then the physical craving he had for her golden form. His thumbs brushed along the sapphire tattoos on her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"Fire isn't evil, hasaki. It has no allegiance, its only purpose it to give off heat and to burn. Only people are evil, and despite its ability to destroy, one should not fear it. Respect it; use it as the tool it is, and no more." He turned her to face him and cupped her cheeks tenderly.

"I promise not to hurt you," he whispered, before calling the fire to his palms. She cringed instantly, expecting the fire to sear her flesh. But it didn't. Her eyes flashed open and she pondered the black flames enveloping Hiei's hands. He trailed his hands along her arms, allowing her to feel the gentle warmth that emanated from them. It felt wonderful when he bathed her face and neck with warmth, delicious warmth that seeped into her bones and warmed her immeasurably.

"There are two sides to everything hasaki. Fire can be a welcome companion, to heat you on a cold night. Or, if you're not wary of it, you can burn yourself. But the fire is not the cause of your pain, Atsushi was. Let go of your fear, and realize that the fire is not what you should fear. Your own weakness is. But you have overcome your weaknesses since your capture, hasaki. And now, when you next come face to face with him, he will **die**." Reika snapped out of her daze, her eyes quickly flitting to Hiei's.

"You've done so much for me, and I can't repay you." She murmured, her hand cupping his cheek. Hiei brushed his lips against hers, gently pushing her down beneath him.

"You are all the payment I need, hasaki." Hiei allowed his mind to open to hers, to let her feel the desire and need within him. To see that he meant her no harm, that he wouldn't push her past her barriers. She arched beneath him, wrapping her legs eagerly around his waist. With their minds melded like this, there was no room for her fears, no room for memories of Frannie and Atsushi, only this overwhelming heat and the smell of campfire. Only room for **him**. His spicy taste had her head spinning, had her threading her hands through his hair and scratching at his back. He moved against her, slowly, teasingly. His hands caressed along her arms, to the edge of her shirt. He raised it up and over her head, his eyes feasting on her beautiful golden flesh. Said flesh was crisscrossed with several scars, a thin tracery that reminded him of lace. It was almost beautiful to look at; it went from the tops of her breasts, around them, down along her stomach and arcing around her thighs. He knew from her memories that they traced along her back and buttocks too, stopping just at her thighs. Her sapphire tattoos were overlaid on her scars, curling around her collarbone and touching the tops of her breasts. He leaned down, took a nipple in his mouth, and suckled hard enough to have her crying out and grasping at him. Teeth and tongue mingled together, and all she felt was a haze of pleasure. His lips moved down from her breasts, leaving small love bites, until he reached her underwear. Grinning darkly she wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled them over, so that she was straddling his waist. He was flushed beneath her, his crimson eyes bright, pupils dilated with lust. She bit his neck lightly, and raked her nails down his chest. Hiei groaned and thrust upwards slightly, drawing a throaty chuckle from the girl above him. Curiously she mapped his chest, the muscled ridges, and the lean wiry strength of his arms. She bit his peck lightly; bit a flat male nipple, her hands caressed down to his pants. He jerked his hips when she took him in her hand, her fingers teasing him while he kicked his loose training garments off.

"Oh, spirits, don't you dare stop." Reika continued to envelope him with her mouth, the humming she made in the back of her mouth sending him over the edge. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up his length, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. She opened her mouth eagerly, their hands working to rid her of her panties. She pushed him down, placed her hands on his chest, and eased herself onto his length. He pulled her forwards to that they were chest to chest, his arms easing around her. His hips started to move at a steady pace, thrusting in and out, drawing soft moans from her lips. They moved together, a mass of flesh and need, hands grasping and pulling as they merged, body and mind. Reika cried out above him in frustration, leaning forwards to kiss him. Hiei tightened his arms around her as he came, muffling his cry in her neck. His fangs slid out, and he moved instinctively. She gasped, and then moaned low and long as she rode out her orgasm, his teeth in her neck, and his hips pumping smoothly beneath her. She collapsed against his chest, letting out a satiated sigh when he lapped the blood from her throat.

'_You're mine now, hasaki. No matter what __**anyone**__ says._'


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So, sorry it took so long. This chapter is a bit of filler, in the next they are off to the tournament! Ooooh... ahhh. :D So, reviews are welcome, always...please. It would be mightily appreciated if everyone who adds my story to their favourites list, or to their story alert, would tell me why...cause then I can make it that much better! :3 have fun!

DISCLAIMER: YYH Is not mine. Yada yada yada.

P.S. Another chapter edited... I'm enjoying this process more than I thought I would.

Italics are premonitions/thoughts, bold is memories.

Chapter 17

Getting dressed in front of her fire demon was damn near as erotic as getting undressed in Reika's mind. His crimson eyes raked over her heatedly as she bent over to grab her clothes, and she'd never really thought of jeans and a t-shirt as sexy until she saw the look in his eyes. She glided over to him, watching the knowledge of her body fill his eyes. Their kiss was soft, lingering, and then she bit his lip. Hiei growled against her, his arms snapping out to lift her against him. She laughed breathlessly, her laughter turning to a groan when he buried his face in her neck and nibbled.

"We have to go," She whispered, tugging gently on his hair to raise his eyes to hers. He muffled a sigh against her lips, and dropped her back to the ground.

"Hn. Fine, we can go train with Jin and Chu, and then we will try working on your mental shields. You broadcast too much." Reika smacked him gently on the shoulder, her golden eyes bright with mischief.

"Well, first we have to eat something, because I am starving. And then we can weather the storm that's about to break over us, considering the hickey you left on my neck. And **then** we can train and work on my shields." Hiei grunted in reply, his hands reaching out to braid her hair in a flurry of fingers. Reika nuzzled into his hands one last time before stepping forwards and opening her door.

The mess hall was busy, flooded with demons from the feast the night before. Reika and Hiei sat down next to one another and stared down at their trays. Hiei ate his food readily enough, and watched Reika pick at hers gingerly, an expression of disgust on her sharp face. She pushed the meat to the other side of her plate, and sampled something that looked vaguely like a purple carrot. It took all of the fire demon's will power to not laugh at the look on her face, her eyes crossed and her lips puckered at the sour taste of the zelchin.

"I can't eat this; just the smell makes my stomach churn." Hiei prodded her in the side, garnering a smothered laugh from the small statured woman.

"Try and eat something, hasaki, you need your strength." Reika shook her head, and pushed the dish away.

"Nuh uh. Not happening. Not unless you want me throwing up in the training yard." Reika stood and grabbed her tray, carried it over to the kitchen window and placed it in the wash tub. She froze when a hand landed on her shoulder, but sighed in relief when she caught a glimpse of crimson hair over her shoulder.

"Uncle," she greeted cheerfully, turning around to face the kitsune. Kurama's shrewd emerald eyes were pinned to her neck, and within seconds of acknowledging what he saw there, they were bright gold.

"What is **that**, Reika?" He asked, hand reaching out to trace the dark bruises around Hiei's bite mark. Reika slapped his hand away, a snarl rolling from her mouth.

"It's none of your business, Uncle. Now I suggest you keep your hands to yourself till I say otherwise." Reika saw Hiei stand, and start walking towards them, his tray in hand. A couple other demons stepped forwards, sneers on their faces.

"So the little onna takes demon lovers now does she? Should I offer myself to our leader's heir? Hope that you'll give me a position of power when your father dies?" The bald headed demon glided forwards and wrapped an arm around her waist, his disgust apparent in the set of his jaw. Hiei moved to stop him, but ceased when Reika held up a hand. Her lips curled in a sweetly malevolent smile, her eyes glazing over in hunger. Her hand snapped out, and grabbed a long curved bone from Hiei's tray, most likely from the steak he had eaten. She slammed it into the armpit of the demon, swept his legs out from under him, and rode him brutally to the ground. Violet light sprang from her body and cocooned the two of them. Kurama and Hiei watched avidly as she wrapped her hands around the monk's throat and let the wind suck him dry.

"Reika! Let him go." Yusuke's voice echoed through the room, harsh and demanding, but still bordered by amusement. Reika didn't pause in her ministrations; the demon's veins were black, his body withering before their eyes. Hiei saw the look of consternation on Yusuke's face and stepped forwards to touch the cocoon.

'_Hasaki, you need to stop. Killing your father's people isn't exactly diplomatic._' As soon as his mind voice penetrated the bubble and floated into her thoughts she stopped. Blinking rapidly she glanced down at the demon below her and made a moue of loathing. Standing she kicked him swiftly in the ribs and let her shield fall. Hiei grabbed her as she turned to face her father, her teeth bared angrily.

"Reika, what are you doing attacking people out of thin air?" Yusuke helped the monk up and examined the bone embedded in his arm. To a human the wound would have been deadly, but to the demon, he would heal in a couple days. Reika stepped forwards, shaking Hiei off of her arm.

"He insulted me, and he touched me without permission. He got what he deserved. Asshole." Hiei smirked at her outrageous human speech, her indefinite temper was one of the many reasons he was attracted to her. Yusuke shook his head, his smile tight but affectionate as he watched his guards carry the demon to the infirmary.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around stabbing people who piss you off, Rei." The girl sniffed tetchily, her cocked eyebrow basically sending the message of Go Fuck Yourself.

"If the people around he treated me with basic respect, then maybe I wouldn't have to shank them with a steak bone. Pfft." The temperamental woman turned away from her father and walked past her lover and Uncle. They watched her huff and stomp out of the hall, off towards the training grounds.

"Hiei, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hiei knew Kurama was being serious when he swore, the always appropriate and polite Shuichi Minamino never cursed.

He thought it would be best to be as direct as possible, and make his intentions clear.

"I'm taking an attractive woman as my lover. I suggest you keep your nose to yourself, fox, my dragon is feeling hungry." A pale hand lashed out and caught his wrist, Hiei's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Reika is Yusuke's daughter, Hiei. Do you think he'll be okay with this? If you hurt her, he will **end** you!" Hiei ripped his arm from Kurama's and turned to face him, black sparks spitting from the bandage on his arm.

"Reika is old enough to make her own decisions, Kurama. Yusuke should have no objections, I won't mistreat her, and I'm strong enough to protect her from nearly anything." Kurama shook his head, clearly exasperated with his friend.

"Yusuke doesn't care about whether or not you can **protect** her, baka. He cares about whether or not you can **love** her. He has appropriately human views on this subject, and he will doubt your ability to give Reika the emotional support she needs. Besides, Reika can protect herself!" Kurama glided off in the direction of his niece, his proverbial ruff up. Hiei stood there, in slight shock, as he contemplated the kitsune's argument. No words of love had been exchanged between Reika and himself, he hadn't professed anything other than an urge to protect her, and a desire of her body. Stomach roiling worriedly he followed after his lover and the kitsune, hoping the situation wouldn't be too messy.

Reika settled into plie, allowing her body to stretch and accommodate to its strength. En pointe she leapt forwards, extending her arm gracefully behind her. She whirled and stepped around the training yard, graceful and taut, body bending like a reed in the wind. She threw herself into a backwards flip, landing it, then diving into a forward roll. The men watched her move, startled by the strength and deadly grace of her movements. She danced as if she were beckoning someone to her, or maybe daring them to come to her. Her form was contemporary, but the look on her face as she danced was ages old. Her anger and determination faded to joy and a growing ecstasy as she threw herself into the music in her mind.

Hiei paused at the edge of the training yard, wondering why Kurama and a group of demons were standing there slack jawed. He peeked around them, and froze as he saw Reika undulating to some unheard music. Her body was beautiful, bending and sensual, and he felt instantly possessive as he realized they were all watching her display. She stopped in the middle of the yard, her braid coming loose, and laughter rolling from her mouth as she huffed a little.

"God, this body is **fantastic**!" She exclaimed, running her hands down her sides and stretching up onto the balls of her feet. Hiei watched her shirt ride up and bare her stomach to their view. He couldn't help the little growl that escaped his lips as he watched them leer at her.

"Reika," He called her name coolly, hoping the swarming nest of emotions in his gut didn't show on his face. Her lithe body turned to face him, her smile easing the churning in his gut. Long legs carried her swiftly to his side, where she stopped right in front of him and looked him solidly in the eye.

"What's wrong?" She demanded, poking him solidly in the chest. He grabbed her hand and yanked her after him, she stumbled alongside him until they were behind the barracks where he proceeded to pin her inelegantly to the wall.

"What the fuck?" she gritted, wrenching her arms up as hard as she could. She managed to move her arms about four inches before he pushed them back to the wall, pressing his body into hers to keep her there.

"Seriously, Hiei, what the fuck is your prob – ummph." He crushed his mouth into hers, cutting her off midsentence and drawing a deep groan from the base of her throat. He transferred his grip on her wrists to one hand and allowed his other to drift casually along the side of her neck, feeling the scabs of his bite on her tender skin. Her legs were wrapped around his waist suddenly, and she was drawing him even closer to her. He let her wrists go in favour of cupping her rear, sinking his hands into her flesh hard enough the he'd leave bruises. She tore her face away from his, holding his head away by his hair, her expression grim but flushed.

"I'm not joking! You tell me what's wrong or I'll walk away and won't talk to you until you get your shit together." Hiei cocked an eyebrow at her, a smile quirking his lips.

"When you get angry like this you remind me of a puffed up kitten, hasaki." Reika let out a sound akin to a boiling teakettle and unwrapped herself from her lover. She plopped to the ground, turned on her heel and got about three feet from him before his arms wrapped tightly around her, and yanked her back into his solid chest.

"I'm sorry, Reika...Kurama said something that upset me, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He felt her soften, through the lines of her body and the touch of her mind against his.

"It doesn't matter what he says, Hiei. I am perfectly content as things are, I don't need anything from you other than what you already provide." He snuggled his face against her neck and thought before he spoke.

"Is that why you haven't asked about my past?" His murmur was just loud enough for her to discern, just loud enough for her to hear the slight curiosity in his tone.

"I never asked you about your past because of two reasons. Firstly, I didn't want to push you away. And secondly, because your past has no bearing on our relationship. It doesn't matter, I know who you are now, and I have a good idea of who you will become. Anything else is extraneous." He huffed against her neck, his breath drawing a slight shiver from her.

"I'll tell you one day, Hasaki. Just not now."

"Hmmm...besides, I'm pretty sure we need to train now...before they think you're doing uncomplimentary things to me." Her accompanying husky laugh tightened things low in his gut. He dragged her against him for a lingering kiss, nipping softly at the corners of her mouth. She pushed him away gently, laughing and blushing a soft pink.

"Later," She admonished teasingly, running away from him, her loose braid dangling behind her. He watched her go, and wondered just how often he'd be running after her.


	18. Chapter 18

So...I know I am a HORRIBLE HEINOUS INDIVIDUAL...My roomie would have put bitch instead of individual...but I try to be kind to myself. Uh, yeah...2.5 months...been reeeaaalllyyyyy busy! (I think?) So. Here is a decent sized chapter, and the next one will be the last...I know, this one was supposed to be but... *face palm* I suck at life. SO! Once again, I hope you like, R and R pleassssse!

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine. -.-

* koibito - Lover...a kinda old school and formal way of saying lover though.

* hasaki – blade edge (for those that don't remember) ...it has been a while and all.

P.S. Edited! Booyah!

Chapter 18

The hotel was spacious and well organized, the main floor consisted of a dining hall, training rooms, an indoor garden for meditation and relaxation and a pool. Their rooms were next to one another, Yusuke and Kurama sharing a room at one end, Kokou and her son in the middle, and Hiei and Reika on the end. Well, not that Yusuke knew she was staying in that room, she was _supposed _to be staying in a room with Botan, Yukina and Hajime. However there was no way she'd be staying with them...not when her fire demon was next door, all alone. The sun was setting in a brilliant display of light, and all Reika could do was stare avidly at the streaks of crimson that arced through the sky, her entire body stiff with unease. Hiei glided up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She went willingly, relaxing slightly as the furnace like heat of his body sunk into her aching muscles.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, hasaki?" Hiei's deep voice reverberated through her back, easing the pit in her stomach slightly.

"I don't know," She whispered desperately, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, onna, the preliminary testing is to make sure no one under B class gets into the tournament, that's all. Just hit a punching bag, and let them scan your battle aura, then you can look forwards to competing." She turned in his arms, wrapped herself around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I... I don't know how I'll react when I see Atsushi again. After all he put me through, all I can feel is anger, and a tinge of fear. But that fear is of succumbing to my anger... not of him. Not after everything you and I have gone through in the past month or so." Hiei held her a little tighter, his lips thinning. After their first intimate encounter it had become harder, not easier for her to open up to him. Physically she was fine, she responded to him effortlessly, her body glorying in the pleasure of his touch. It was mentally that she had a hard time letting go. She had been so overcome by their bond the first time, that all she could do was drown in the sensation... but the second time, it had gone differently. Her memories of her time with Frannie and Atsushi had come forwards when he touched her in certain ways, his mouth between her legs had sent her spiralling into fear and anger, her tattoos had flared into life, their violet light startling him. He'd immediately stopped, his crimson eyes wide as he took in the tears streaming down her cheeks. Soft words and his fingers in her hair had calmed her down enough that he had been able to get through to her. She'd been mortified, embarrassed that she had initiated sex with him, then broken down half way through. His amused smile had almost hurt her but then, he'd explained patiently, that while human men may not care if their lovers cried during sex, he did. Her laughter had eased the pit of anger brewing in his stomach. They'd taken measures from then on, whenever she felt uncomfortable, or vulnerable he would slow down, easing her into the sensation. After weeks of this, he had imprinted himself all over her memory, basically erasing Atsushi's impression on her mind. Now she was as uninhibited as she wanted to be, her body and mind clear of Atsushi and Frannie' influence.

Hiei snapped from his reverie, a smile pulling at his lips.

"I'm sure you'll tear him to shreds, hasaki. And we will **all** enjoy watching it." Her reply was a snort of laughter, which, he hated to admit, was absolutely adorable. He latched his lips onto her throat, nipping lightly at the skin there.

"If anything happens to me tomorrow during the fight...I want you to promise me something." Hiei shifted her abruptly, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the bed.

"If you fall, onna, he won't leave the stadium alive. I can guarantee it." He tossed her onto the mattress, seeing the relief and pleasure in her eyes.

"Good," she replied succinctly, her hands reaching out to drag him down to her level. They tore into one another, their hands racing across flesh with growing urgency, the desire to forget about tomorrow's events giving their arousal added fervour. Rei flipped Hiei over, snarling when he tried to sit up, shoving him back onto the mattress. His eyes flared in surprise, a slow, sexy smile gracing his handsome features. Her nails sunk into the skin of his flesh, her eyes pinned to his as she raked them lower and lower, smiling when he grunted. His dark head was thrown back, red eyes fluttering closed as she bit along his chest, up to his neck. She tasted his skin lingeringly, her hands playing along his sides. Hiei's hands shot up to her hips, dragging her roughly against him. A soft noise slipped from her lips, half sigh, and half gasp. She smiled into his neck, and struck hard, her teeth sinking into his skin just as he slid into her. The tiny splash of blood that hit her tongue tasted like spiced wine, strong and sizzling with power. Leaning back she gazed down at her mark and smiled possessively. Sitting up she started to move, her hands placed on Hiei's chest, soft moans falling from her mouth as he moved beneath her. Warm hands closed over her breasts, kneading and caressing, driving her crazy. They moved together swiftly after that, bodies moving gracefully, their minds brushing with infinite ease. Hours later they still lay entwined, Hiei's power warming them both, sheets tangled around their knees.

"Holy shit!" Reika exclaimed, her golden eyes wide as she examined the stadium with awe stricken eyes. It was the diameter of three football fields, a large round structure of marble and slate. The center was black granite, hard and thick enough to withstand the attacks it would be dealt later on that day. A tent was set up in the corner, food and drink available during the prelims. Reika, Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke made their way to the tent, followed by Chu and his gang as well. A short, green, scaly demon stood beside the tent. In his hands was a metal device, a scanner of some sort, meant to ascertain the amount of demon energy a being gave off. Yusuke stepped up first, a cocky grin on his face. The green demon bowed shortly, a simpering smile on his face.

"Mr. Urameshi, if you would charge your demon energy please." Yusuke glanced back at his friends, who each grabbed an arm on his daughter and dragged her back a good twenty feet. Yusuke fisted his hands at his sides, planted his feet, and let loose. The pillar of red energy flew up into the sky, radiating outwards almost fifteen feet, and letting off blistering heat. Reika stood there, eyes wide and shining.

"I never knew," She whispered, her attention drawn away from the brilliant display when a hand wrapped around hers. She glanced sideways and smiled at her lover, her eyes softening.

"Your father is probably the most powerful demon in Makai right now, hasaki. Only Yomi can rival him, now that Enki and Mukuro are dead." Reika whistled softly, a grin forming on her face.

"I always did like to tell the kids in grade school that my dad could kick their dad's ass." Kurama chuckled softly, ruffling her hair with one hand. The energy died down, and Yusuke was standing there, huffing a little bit, his laughter rolling with joy. Reika walked up to her father and hugged him, chuckling when he twirled her around.

"I always forget how good it feels to let loose," Yusuke commented wryly, setting her down.

"Well, now that you're all bad ass and everything, I bet you don't get a lot of people opting to let you kick their asses." Chuckling Yusuke let her go and turned to the punching bag that was standing nearby. It was hooked to a stand, which was embedded into the ground. Yusuke hit it, and sent the bag flying through the air. The tiny demon sighed, and shook his ancient head.

"Should have known that was a bad idea," He muttered, his shrug accompanied by angry muttering.

"From here on all we shall do is scan demon energy... if you are B class and above, you may compete." Kurama stepped up next, gave a similar light show, and was okayed to compete. Hiei stepped up next; his smirk in her direction caused her to cough slightly. When the demon asked him to charge his energy, Hiei nodded, closed his eyes, and when he opened them a pillar of black hell fire consumed him. It shot into the sky, much like Yusuke's had, the roiling flames seemed to eat of the heavens, and his power sent shivers down her spine. The demon clocked him, and then nodded shortly. Hiei glided back over to them, brushing his hand along Reika's wrist as he did so. Rei felt the heat skitter across her flesh, and bit back a groan. Damn fire demon, constantly teasing her. Reika stepped up to the platform, and bit her lip gently. Chu and the others had been training with her mercilessly, and told her constantly that she had plenty of power... but after watching her father, and Kurama...not to mention Hiei, how the Hell was she supposed to compete against **that**? Centering herself she saw the demon nod. Summoning every drop of rage she had every felt, every moment of helplessness, every cruelty done to her, she let it all free. Her head snapped back, a scream tearing from her throat, and a column of violet light shot up into the sky. It burst out from her body as well, nearly hitting the demons around her. A couple seconds later it went out, and Reika fell to her knees, breathing rapidly.

"Whoa." Yusuke and Kurama glanced at Chu, whose comment had broken the silence after Reika's demonstration.

"Mmm. You could say that again," Kurama murmured, smiling softly.

"Hey, Rei, I guess all that training has paid off, eh?" Yusuke called out, wondering when his daughter was going to stand back up. Reika nodded in reply, tears coursing down her face, a deep seated happiness bubbling in her throat. Hiei glided over to her, grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into his arms, to Yusuke's complete and utter surprise.

"Well done, hasaki. I'm sure it's safe to say that you'll never worry about being weak again."

She clutched him tightly, relieved laughter bubbling up from her chest. They didn't even wait for the tiny green demon to give the go ahead, everyone knew she'd be competing.

"If you could all proceed to the edges of the ring, we have more competitors coming in." Reika inclined her head to the pea soup coloured demon and skipped towards the benches alongside the ring. Plopping down on the cement she nestled close to Hiei, enjoying the aura of heat and power that was radiating from his flesh. The next group of contestants were called up, and it took barely half a second for everyone in Reika's vicinity to realize Atsushi was among them. Reika's eyes flashed violet, startling the people around her. Between that, and the deep, angry snarling that was coming from her mouth, everyone knew the dark haired demon gliding towards them was the man she'd set out to kill. Reika flowed to her feet, her slim fingers sliding down her thigh to the knife she kept sheathed there. Hiei's hand snapped out, encircling her wrist and stopping her from withdrawing the blade.

"Calm down, hasaki. You'll see him in the ring soon enough." Reika's lean form vibrated with tension, the driving need to see Atsushi's blood spilled all over the ground was nearly overpowering. The lascivious demon was currently walking towards them, a charming smile on his handsome face, orange-red eyes gleaming in a twisted leer.

"Reika, how lovely to see you." Reika shook Hiei's hand away, took a deep breath, and put her game face on. She strode towards Atsushi, her hips swaying, her coffee coloured hair gleaming in the sunlight.

"Atsushi," she replied coolly, cocking an eyebrow in his direction. She was close enough now that he could smell her, not to mention see the differences in her physical form.

"Hmm, your new appearance explains quite a bit of our previous encounter, koibito*. When did this transformation come about?" His eyes were sweeping across her body arrogantly, taking in the tattoos that graced her shoulder and cheeks, the now bright gold eyes, the aura of power that emanated from her small form.

"Right after one of your goons tried to kill my father," she replied with malevolent sweetness. Cocking one dark eyebrow the demon watched her flick her braid over her shoulder, his eyes following the movement with avid eagerness.

"Ah. Well, I heard he failed anyways. So, I guess you have me to thank for your marvelous new body." Reika grinned viciously, moving slowly towards the demon. She paused inches from him, her lips grazing his ear as she spoke.

"Thank you for giving me the strength to kill you, **lover**!" She spat in reply, bringing her knee up sharply to connect with his groin. Atsushi caught her knee with one hand, his laughter a glaring counterpart to her virulent cursing. He pushed her away gently, his grin begging her to punch it from his face.

"Don't worry, Reika, you'll get your chance to touch me again soon. Save your passion for the ring and you and I can feed the fire again." Reika turned her back on the fire demon and glided back to Hiei and the others, her eyes deep pools of haunted rage.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," She suggested, her teeth gritted painfully. Hiei slipped his hand into hers and dragged her against him, his other hand reaching up to tilt her head back. He kissed her in full view of everyone, including Atsushi and her father. Rei pushed into the kiss eagerly, her fury melting at the touch of his lips to hers. She hissed when he pulled away, her golden eyes narrowing resentfully. Hiei nipped her lower lip and looked up, his crimson eyes glaring possessively over her shoulder. Crimson met vermillion, and Atsushi recognized the deadly promise in Hiei's gaze. Shaking his head in disbelief, he stepped forwards to allow the prelim scan to begin. As they were walking away, Atsushi let his power flow, the pillar of bright, violent fire evaporated all the moisture in the area, crawled hungrily up towards the clouds, and raged beyond them. Reika felt a shiver of unease skitter down her back; her match against him would be interesting to say the least.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - So...yeah. * face palm* I know I'm a horrible person once again. I've gone through a funk these last 6 months or so. This is technically the last chapter. However I will be posting a short epilogue... and starting the sequel as well. Hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: YYH does not belong to moi. Q.Q

P.S. LAST ONE DONE! :D

Chapter 19

The matches were organized in tiers; the winner of a match goes on to fight the winner of the other matches, until only two remained. There were twelve competitors currently, and Reika's first match was against some mysterious female contestant (the only other there) named Darla. A few of the other contestants were a bit of surprise. Yomi and his son, Shura, had shown up. Between them, Atsushi, Darla, Terrance and (remarkably) Seiji as well, it was bound to be a bloodthirsty battle for the crown. Not that Reika planned to make it that far. Atsushi had been paired with Shura for the first round, and she knew that he would eviscerate the poor kid. The second round would be her and Darla, followed by Hiei and Chu, Yomi and Terrance, Kurama and Seiji, and finally Jin and Yusuke. Currently Reika was stretching in the stands, arms high above her head, flat stomach bared as her shirt rode up. Hiei was sharpening his katana beside her, hands moving fluidly, eyes pinned to her face as she tilted it up towards the sun. The buzzer sounded, and Shura and Atsushi descended the steps to the ring. The stands were littered with demons, all of them screaming and cheering, food and drink everywhere. Reika couldn't help but compare it to the history channel remakes of the gladiatorial games. This stadium did bear an extreme resemblance to the coliseum. Reika stepped forwards and leaned against the railing, watching the fight eagerly, her eyes pinned to Atsushi and his every move. Shura was a skilled opponent, dodging many of Atsushi's blows, and his demon energy was amazing. The fight lasted several minutes until; finally, Shura was engulfed in flame and tossed from the arena. The ten second count was given, and Atsushi was declared winner. Reika chuckled, her eyes narrowing happily at the impending pain she would be dealing to Atsushi in just a couple more rounds. The buzzer sounded again, calling the next competitors down. Reika dropped her hands from the rail and descended the stairs, passing Hiei on the way. His smirk brought a grin to her lips, his eyes trailed along her body, leaving a shudder in their wake. Rei let her hand trail against his as she walked by, the resulting heat boosting her spirits. She strode across the ground, and hopped up onto the platform, stretching her arms languidly. Another woman walked up to the platform and vaulted up, her green and blue hair shining brilliantly in the daylight. Her skeletally thin body glided towards her. Reika froze when she got close enough; her gold eyes were pinned to the other woman's face, taking in the sharp cheekbones, the pursed mouth, and the bright amethyst eyes. The woman stopped several feet from her, long orange nails curling into claws.

"You're Reika Urameshi, right?" Reika stood her ground, tilting her chin up to glare balefully at the demoness.

"The one and only." The woman's lips stretched in a malevolent smile, her sharp teeth bared.

"My name is Darla, and I'm here to avenge Frannie's death. My _sister's _death." Reika's hands clenched into fists, the realization she had come to when she saw Darla was now confirmed.

"Well. I'm sorry to upset your plans, but I have no intention of dying. Not until I use his guts for garters," Reika's voice was glacial as she nodded towards Atsushi, whose flame orange eyes were pinned to her. Darla smirked contemptuously, her fingers curling into fists as she eyed Reika up and down.

"You'll have to get through me first, whore." Rei froze beneath the whipcord lash of Darla's words, her golden skin flushing pink. The buzzer rang, signalling the beginning of the match. Darla leapt forwards, a furious screech falling from her lips, long claws unsheathing from her fingers to swipe aggressively at Reika's face. Rei stepped back, pivoted and grabbed Darla's arm, tensing her body in preparation of throwing the stupid bitch across the ring. She froze abruptly, an odd sound escaping her mouth. Darla's eyes narrowed in vicious excitement, her aura flaring as she unleashed her power. Reika felt as if the muscles in her body were becoming numb, a disconcerting indifference flooded her, almost sleepiness but more along the lines of being sedated. She jerked back from Darla, barely managing the strength to tear her arm from the demoness's harsh grip. Panting heavily as the feeling returned to her body Reika threw herself backwards, out of Darla's reach. She could hear the demons cheering and screaming, their jeers suddenly loud in her ears. Shuffling back a couple more steps she wondered how the hell she was supposed to kick this chick's ass if she couldn't touch her. Her knives would bring her too close, and her energy blasts weren't that accurate. She yelped as an arc of demon energy flashed by her, well... it would seem Darla didn't have the same issue of aim that she did. Smiling grimly Rei charged her demon energy and ran forwards, hoping that speed and accuracy would be enough. She slid her sai from its sheathe, leapt up high and brought her entire body weight down onto the demoness. With any other demon this would have been nigh on suicidal, it's not like Reika weighed a lot, her whole fifty four kilograms fell upon the rail thin woman and basically slammed her into the ground. She struck lightning fast, her blade sliding easily in between Darla's ribs, reaching eagerly for her heart. Darla screamed in agony, her thin body flexing wildly beneath Reika, her power flaring brightly. Reika felt as if she'd been pumped full of anaesthesia, her entire body was suddenly numb, and she had no ability to tell her body how to move. Her knife halted and all Reika could do was sit stiffly astride the demoness, as Darla lay there eyes wide and filled with pain. Reika had no idea what to do, she couldn't _feel_ her body. It was like there was a biological disconnect there, something had been snipped, her wires were fucking crossed. Panic was rapidly setting in, her fight or flight responses were screaming at her to **do** something. But all she felt was an abyss, even where she normally felt a core of warmth in her chest which she figured was her power, there was nothing. Hoping she wasn't doing anything stupid she mentally launched herself into that void. Let her 'soul' drift into it in hopes of finding something. It was if she had been struck by electricity, heat lightening shot through her, electrifying every inch of skin, every molecule of her body. The hot wind kicked up, but this time it seemed as if it had an edge to it. Like little grains of sand was peppering their skin and the heat was melting it into glass, and slicing into their flesh. The sensation didn't really bother Reika, but Darla on the other hand, wasn't looking so good. Her pale skin was rapidly withering before Reika's eyes, her amethyst eyes fading to grey, then to white. Reika leaned forwards and allowed more of her flesh to touch Darla's, she placed her lips on the demoness's neck, tongue flashing out to lick tenderly along her pulse point. Her veins were blackening, her hair turning brittle and falling out. Reika could feel her power soaking into her skin via the glass/sand, and she couldn't help but laugh at the feeling of exhilaration that was flooding through her. Not thirty seconds later her power died out, and all that was beneath her was a pile of dust. Huffing indignantly Reika stood, brushed the dust off her clothing and palmed her dagger. Grinning like a loon she jumped off the stage, ignoring the absolute chaos of screaming, cheering, booing and cat calls that awaited her victory. Hiei was standing in the first row, his handsome face split in a rare smile. Reika vaulted over the railing and wrapped herself around him, her laughter ringing through the air. Hiei clutched her tightly, not allowing himself to think about the fleeting panic he felt every time she stepped into the ring. Rei carded her fingers through his hair, feeling the relief flood through him. Humming against his cheek she brushed her lips across his pale flesh.

"No mercy, Hiei," She said softly, allowing her golden eyes to land on Chu as he stretched. Hiei smirked arrogantly, one lean shoulder shrugging as he caressed the handle of his blade.

"Of course not, hasaki." She watched him prowl across the stadium to the stage and couldn't help the soft sigh that slid past her lips. Damn he was just so... intensely arousing. Sitting down and crossing her legs, she placed her chin on her hand and set to waiting. This would be a long fight.

Of course Hiei won in the end, despite Chu's attempt to head butt him into submission. They proceeded to watch Yomi slaughter Terrance, Kurama make a repeat of their night at the club with Seiji, and her father pulverized Jin, despite his attempts to stay out of his reach by flying in the air.

Reika was quivering in excitement now. Round 7 would be between her and Atsushi, and she **knew** she would win. She looked up at Hiei from her sitting position, her excitement showing clearly on her elfin face. He smirked down at her, his red eyes brimming with fire. His hand reached out to tease lightly along her neck, brushing against the bite mark there before he stepped back. The energetic voice of the announcer urged Reika to her feet; she nuzzled Hiei's cheek before turning to glide down the steps. Muttering a curse beneath his breath the fire demon turned to Yusuke, whose brown eyes immediately clouded with worry.

"She's going to kill him," the Mazoku whispered, his frown etching even deeper. Kurama placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder and hummed.

"Yes she will...but that doesn't mean he won't kill her as well." Their attention was drawn by the sound of the crowd cheering, Atsushi's name falling from their lips as he jumped up onto the platform. Their eyes were pinned to Reika as she tossed her braid over her shoulder, a supercilious smile gracing her fine boned face. She was standing confidently near the center of the platform, her entire body languid and ready, prepared for the battle ahead. Atsushi's short black hair was slightly longer now, hanging shaggily around his face, his vermillion eyes bright with malevolent glee. They faced one another, memories of their time together flashing to the forefront of their minds. Reika couldn't help the trembling in her hands, the urge to pull up her defences and attack was riding her hard. Atsushi's entire body radiated sexuality and domination, his lean frame was like a sword, poised and ready. The buzzer rang, and he disappeared into thin air. Reika gasped as he appeared directly in front of her, his fists a blazing mass of fire, eyes grimly determined. Rei brought her arms up to block his impending hit, hissing as the fire burned her flesh. Gritting her teeth she twisted, latching onto his wrists and pulling him off balance. Atsushi allowed his body to flow with the movement, throwing his weight towards the ground and dragging Reika down after him. She landed with an oomph on top of him, her knee instantly connecting viciously with his sternum. Atsushi groaned, clutched her close and rolled over. Reika found herself pinned beneath him, his hard form above her looming ominously. Her hand latched onto his throat, squeezing brutally as he tried to pry her loose. Their struggle was long and bloodthirsty, hits landing with ruthless intent, cuts and bruises blooming every couple seconds. Reika finally gained the upper hand, throwing herself away from Atsushi and landing a solid roundhouse kick to his chin. He fell backwards, catching himself before he hit the ground again. In a flash of movement he was on her, but this time his katana was unsheathed. Rei dodged his lunge, the blade skimming just past her cheek. Her sai knocked it aside, and her right hand struck out with her other blade. His curse was music to her ears, she had scored a hit, a long cut opening up along his side. For the first time Atsushi didn't look so sure of himself. He'd spent the last weeks fighting strong opponents, and not giving himself much time to recover. His hubris would become his downfall now, a small desert eyed Mazoku would kill him, and she barely an A class.

He blocked her strikes viciously, his mind whirring as he thought about a new strategy. Mentally he contacted his subordinate; it was time to gather some leverage.

Reika could feel him flagging, her utter joy at his impending defeat sent energy racing through her. Laughing darkly she went out on a limb, and threw a blast of energy at him. It knocked him off balance, and he fell backwards onto the platform. She leapt upon him, straddling his hips and slamming her dagger towards his chest. His hands flew up to hold her back, however her rage leant her extra strength. Panicking slightly he urged Kane to get into position.

"If you kill me, Reika, there will be consequences." Rei kept pressure on the blade, but her golden eyes flickered up to his blood orange.

"Like what?" she crooned, her lips spreading in a sinister smile.

"I have men scattered around the arena, they are armed with high powered rifles, from Ningenkai. They will kill the little onna, the koorime sitting in the stands."

Reika froze. They would kill her lover's sister to stop her from winning. She knew she couldn't let that happen.

"Let me go now, Reika. And she will live." Shaking her head angrily, Rei looked up at into the stands. Hiei stood there, a frown on his handsome face. It was obvious that all and sundry were curious as to why she hadn't killed him yet.

"Why Yukina? Because she is Hiei's sister?" Rei spat her demands into his face, and saw the shock that resounded there.

"Her name is Yukina?" He asked breathlessly, his voice brimming with pain.

"Yes. She and Hiei were born to an ice apparition named Hina." Atsushi screamed then, anger and pain enveloping him, as well as flames. Reika cried on in agony as the fire licked along her aura, not quite penetrating it.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Reika Urameshi. No matter how much I loved Hina, not even our children will stand in my way." Reika's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe her ears. Atsushi took advantage of her bafflement and rolled them over, knocking her dagger out of the way. Snarling he brought his hand up around her neck. Reika let out a single mental cry of Hiei's name, hoping he would see Atsushi's plan in her mind. She felt his mind brush against hers, then a flash of searing anger. Atsushi let her neck go with one hand; it slid down her chest to rip at her belt.

"Fuck you, prick!" Reika screamed, bucking upwards, panic alighting along her features. Her fear drove her inner demon forwards, her eyes and tattoos blazed sapphire, and her hair shone pearlescent white. Atsushi knew he had to strike soon, he looked up and screamed Kane's name. Just as his mouth closed Reika struck out. Atsushi glanced down in shock, a gurgle leaving his lips. Reika's hand was solidly in his chest, her long clawed fingers wrapped tightly around his heart.

"Go to Hell," She hissed, tearing the fluctuating muscle from his chest. He fell off of her, just as a shot rang out. Reika jumped to her feet, threw the heart to the ground and watched the commotion unravel in the stands. Yukina and Hiei were on the ground, Hiei above her, his black and white hair a beacon for her eyes. Smiling softly Reika ran off the stage, barely hearing herself proclaimed winner of the battle before she was beside her lover. She instantly knew something was wrong, Hiei wasn't shielding Yukina; he was collapsed on top of her. She chanted Hiei's name beneath her breath as she struggled through the crowd, tears shining in her eyes. She fell to her knees beside him, her hands caressing his shoulders as she searched for a wound, she flipped him over when she found nothing. There, the blood was tacky beneath her fingertips, hidden by his black shirt. She tore it off of him, her breath leaving her lungs as she saw where the hole was located. Kurama was sitting beside her, a grim expression on his face.

"It has pierced a lung, Rei. I don't know how it even harmed him... it must be spelled or something in order to pass through demon skin as strong as his." Reika nodded tearfully, one hand rising up to wipe away the salty tears cascading down her cheeks.

"It's okay," She whispered resolutely, her hands settling on his wound. Yukina was unconscious beneath him, most likely from shock, or hitting her head when he tackled her.

Breathing deeply Rei slid a thin dagger out of her braid, and placed it on the ground beside her.

"I need to get the bullet out, it hit him in chest, went through his lung and is somewhere in his back. I think... I can get it out." Kurama placed his hand over hers, face doubtful.

"How?" He whispered.

"If I make a cut in his back, when I heal him I can drive the bullet out of his body through the cut." Kurama nodded in reply, and watched her as she placed her hand on his back, dagger poised against his skin. It hurt for her to cut him, but she knew it had to be done. Sapphire light sprang from her hands as she healed him, muscle and tissue knitting together seamlessly. Sweat was pouring down her face and chest as she battled against his wound, the spell on the bullet was especially virulent, it was trying to prevent her from healing him, by tainting the cells and stopping them from replicating. She had to heal the cell of the curse **and** the wound, before it could kill more cells. Panting she drew her hands upwards, then down again, then up again, they could literally see the bullet moving beneath the skin. It plopped to the ground with a dull tinkle, and Reika managed to heal the cut as well.

She stood up, swaying alarmingly until her father caught her.

"I'm hungry," she muttered looking up at her father sheepishly, "where is the assassin?"

Her father spoke up, concern etched upon his handsome face,

"Chu and the others have him in the upper stands, they are keeping him prisoner until this is all over." Reika nodded, and watched as Kurama picked her lover up and set him on a bench. She reached down to caress his face, a tender smile stretching her mouth. Her eyes snapped up to glance around the area, spotting the tall behemoth Chu and red headed Jin only ten rows above them. Sneering she glided to the edge of the benches and ran up the steps. Yusuke stepped forwards to stop her, but Kurama's hand on her chest stopped him.

"She needs this, Yusuke. Not only will he feed her, but he's hurt her loved ones... killing him will soothe her wounded pride." Yusuke nodded in agreement, settling down next to his friends.

"I'm just glad she's okay. If anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do." Kurama grinned in a rare show of emotion, his silver fox ears perking up.

"She is a light in our lives, Yusuke. I'm sure all of us would be devastated to lose that snarky tongue." Their laugher rang through the stands, and they couldn't help but feel triumphant.

Reika could feel her hunger building inside her. It was a relentless flood of longing and bloodlust that kindled into being in her gut. She glided past Rinku and Jin, only to be confronted by Chu.

"Now see here, lass. Your father told us to keep this man prisoner until the tournament is over." Rei looked up at him, her eyes shining sapphire, glazed over in her hunger.

"Move Chu, before I drain you dry too."Jin and Rinku gently prodded the giant to the side, wondering just how messy this was going to get. Reika stopped in front of the assassin, Kane she recalled was his name.

"Are you scared to die?" she asked softly, her hands reaching out to caress along his neck and shoulders. Black eyes narrowed angrily, she could see the defiance flaring inside of him.

"No." She chuckled throatily, her hands suddenly tight upon his neck, nails digging in.

"Good." She wrapped her arms around him, plastering her body against his. The warm wind swirled around them, tearing at his aura, making it feel as if tiny fragments of glass were clawing against his skin. His screams tore through the air, his struggles futile as she slowly drained him. Power and bloodlust were coursing through her, a soft moan escaping her mouth a she felt his life energy pour into her aching body. All the wounds on her flesh closed, her skin became supple and golden again, her bones re-knitted and she could feel the vitality radiating from her very pores. She dropped his corpse to the ground, his veins black, his body a desiccated heap of flesh and bones. She licked her lips slightly, then turned and walked back down to her father and lover.

Hiei heard Reika's call, could hear the fear and utter panic that urged her to reach out mentally to him. He saw Atsushi's plan in her mind, could feel the danger emanating from the red eyed warrior on the platform. Snarling he turned to look for his sister, cursing that he was near the edge of the arena, just so he could watch his lover fight. Yukina was sitting up near the top of the stands, her mint green hair bright in the sunlight, Hajime and Botan at her side. With barely a thought he threw himself up the stairs towards them, praying he would be in time. He reached them in seconds, grabbed Yukina and forced her and the other two to the ground. He whirled around, katana at the ready when he heard the shot. His free hand reached up to touch his chest, astonishment clear in his eyes. He saw Chu and Jin capture the assassin, and turned to face his sister. She had fainted; her petite frame lay on the ground, green hair spread across the concrete. He kneeled beside her, hand reaching out to cup her cheek when a wave of vertigo struck him, and the pain in his chest increased. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, and his breathing grew laboured. Confused he touched his chest again, wondering why he hadn't healed yet. Then darkness flooded his vision, and he fell forwards.

Hiei came to a couple hours after he was shot, blinking rapidly in the bright light. The first thing he noticed was a warmth on his chest, and that warmth had weight as well. Moving gingerly he glanced down, smiling softly when he saw Reika sitting beside him, her head and arms pillowed on his chest. Kurama and Yusuke were talking softly in the corner, their discussion turning heated. Hiei moved gently, hoping to get their attention without awaking his lover.

"Oh, you're awake." Well...guess he failed in that endeavour. Hiei watched Reika sit up, her graceful fingers rubbing at her eyes.

"Obviously, hasaki. Now, do me a favour and explain what the Hell is going on." Rei smiled at his tone, he tried so hard to be macho. She leaned forwards and placed her forehead against his, and opened her mind to him. Images and emotions flooded through him, his gasping breath the only evidence of their exchange. When she pulled away, tears glistening in her eyes he couldn't help the emotion that burst to life in his chest.

"I lost." He whispered, hand reaching out to enclose hers.

"Technically, you forfeited. Because you couldn't physically compete due to your 'self inflicted' injury, they declared my father the winner." Hiei knew what they had decided, since he had thrown himself in front of the bullet, they wouldn't consider it as sabotage by another contestant. He didn't **have** to take the bullet.

"Thank you," He murmured, sitting up in the bed. Reika nudged him aside, sitting next to him on the mattress.

"You're welcome," She hummed, her lips lightly grazing his. Yusuke and Kurama both cleared their throats loudly, startling the couple.

"Well, it looks like I'm the new ruler of Makai, Hiei. You're just going to have to get used to it." The fire demon smirked insolently, stretching slowly and placing an arm around Reika.

"Well, Yusuke, it looks like your daughter and I will be together a very long time... you're just going to have to get used to it." Yusuke spluttered silently, his tanned skin turning a bright red. Reika's lilting laugh spread through the room, her happiness ceasing their sibling like quarrelling. Hiei leaned back against his pillow and analyzed the information he had received, Atsushi was his father... shaking his head he looked down at his woman and couldn't help the smile that tugged across his lips. It didn't matter who the red eyed bastard had been, and there was no way he would tell Yukina either. Reika snuggled closer to her fire demon, a content smile on her face. Who knew how long this happiness would last, but for now, she'd take whatever she could get.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- AAAND WE ARE DONE! Yay! *does happy dance* So, please read and review. I hope ya'll like it. I'm going to be starting the sequel hopefully next weekend. When I'm not bogged down with work. :3 Enjoy

Disclaimer: YYH and the lovey Reikai Tantei are not mine.

2 weeks later.

"Reika, you have a guest here to see you." Reika looked up from her desk, the paperwork piled in front of her was not nearly interesting enough for her to refuse this chance to escape. She stood, glided past her favourite green eyed Uncle and down the hallway to the receiving room. She stopped at the doorway, scenting the people inside. Mumbling darkly beneath her breath she walked into the room. Genkai and Koenma were sitting at a table glaring silently at one another.

"Genkai!" Reika greeted happily, bending down to hug the smaller woman. Genkai chuckled gravelly, her small arms wrapping around her waist.

"I missed you too, nitwit." Reika's grin dimmed as she turned to her former boss, her golden eyes flashing sapphire.

"Koenma," She said coldly, her eyes narrowing. Koenma stood his teenager body long and lean.

"Reika, it's good to see you. You look well." Reika sniffed disdainfully.

"No thanks to you treating me like some sort of traitor, you asshat." Cringing a little the Price of Reikai stepped forwards, hands held up in placation.

"I'm here to tell you it's safe to come home, Rei. We want you to comeback to Ningenkai, and back into your position as Spirit detective." Reika couldn't believe the audacity of this asshole.

"Hmm... Let me think...umm... Hell no. Yupp. I do believe I've made my decision. So, you can get the fuck out of here before I tell my father you're here." She turned away, and just before she closed the door behind her, she heard Koenma call out after her.

"Just think about it Reika. You can help a lot of people."

Hiei hadn't seen his lover all day. Between paperwork, training, and spending time with his sister and nephew, he was actually missing her. They had just finished dinner, and were now lounging in their quarters. Reika was lying next to him, her head pillowed on his chest, hand making small circles upon his abs.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, capturing her hand within his. Her sigh was long and heartfelt, and he couldn't help but feel a tinge of foreboding.

"Koenma came today... he wants me to go back to Ningenkai and be Spirit detective again." Hiei couldn't believe it. She could go back to her previous life, and a job she would enjoy.

"I understand if you want to go." She froze against him, then stood abruptly.

"You fucking asshole," She hissed angrily, kicking the mattress. Hiei scrambled off the bed, confused beyond belief.

"I don't get it, hasaki, I thought that was what you wanted!" Reika turned to face him, her hands on her hips.

"You are an oblivious asshole, Hiei! Why the hell would I want to live in Ningenkai WITHOUT YOU! Jesus Christ." She turned away from him, her hands reaching up to palm away the tears glistening on her cheeks. Hiei stepped up behind her, his hands gently settling on her shoulders.

"Why are you so mad, Reika?" He wrapped his arms around her, felt her wiping furiously at her tears.

"She wrenched away from him and turned to face him.

"I'm mad because I love you, you neurotic, unfeeling idiot!"

Hiei huffed a little, "I am not unfeeling!"

Reika squealed angrily.

"Of course all you got from that sentence was the insult! Not the, oh, by the way, I love you baka! Fine. Be that way. I'll go back to Ningenkai and be an ass kicking spinster." Panicking the fire demon grabbed her wrists and tossed her onto the bed. Now that he had actually heard the words from her mouth, could feel her slipping away, he knew without a doubt he couldn't let her go.

"I've known that you love me for quite a while, hasaki. And you should know by now that I love you as well." She seemed to deflate a little, and he couldn't help but chuckle when she smacked her head back onto the mattress and pulled a pillow down over her face. Her muffled screaming urged him to soothe her. Sighing he crawled onto the mattress pinning her beneath his greater weight. She ignored him mercilessly, clutching the pillow tightly.

"Hasaki, please. Just listen for a minute." He gently pried the pillow away from her, and grinned at her red eyed, mottled cheeked glory.

"I love you," he said loudly, placing his hand against her cheek.

"I don't care," She muttered spitefully, and even though he knew she was being stubborn it still hurt a bit.

"Oh, is that so..." He said deviously, bending closer to her. She hiccupped a little, pulling back away from him. His lips grazed her jaw line, fanned upwards to her eyes where he kissed her tears away, then down to her lips. He kissed her tenderly, his hands framing her face and pouring all the emotions he felt into her mouth. She opened up beneath him, hungrily grasping his shoulders, her anger and hurt lending an edge of desperation to her actions. He pulled away at last, panting softly, a grin on his face.

"I don't want you to go, hasaki. I'd be much happier if I could keep you here and never had you out of my sight... however, you being the independent creature that you are, I understand you will make your own decisions." She sighed against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, her breath making him shiver.

"I really do love you," He whispered against her hair. Her "I love you too" was muffled against his skin, not that he minded.

" I already decided I wasn't going to go back...I'd miss you too much. And dad... and Kurama... and maybe Hokushin a little bit..." Hiei chuckled lightly, his hands carding through her hair.

"I guess you're just going to have to stay here then aren't you."

"I guess I am."


End file.
